Reality
by PMakepeace98
Summary: What if the events of the book were a simulation? What if, after Tris 'died' she woke up in the aptitude test room with Tori beside her? What if the certain blue-eyed boy she fell in love with was also under the sim? Why were they under that sim? Are they still in love? Will she still transfer to Dauntless? What will happen? I don't own Divergent. Fourtris.
1. Awake

Reality

Chapter 1: Awake

_This time I know it's my mother's hand, drawing me into her arms. _

_And I gladly go into her embrace._

I jump up and I am back on the chair in the aptitude test room. With Tori by my side.

"What the hell was that?" I shout at her.

"Beatrice, I had to give that to one sixteen year old from Abnegation, I chose you because of who your mother is. I'll explain more some other time. Just go home and tell everyone you got sick so I sent you home early."

"None of that was real?" I question.

"Look, it was based off what will happen if we can't stop Erudite. I needed to warn someone. I had to change it so you lived through the events of what is most likely to happen, but it would have only been that way if you chose Dauntless, so yeah. Also, some of it was true. Marcus did really beat his son, I know him and he showed me the scars, he told me everything. But you can't tell anyone. And there really is a Bureau of Genetic Welfare, your mum helped me, I was quite good friends with your parents."

"So I didn't really fall in love with Tobias?"

"That one I'm not too sure about."

"What do you mean?"

"Everything you did in there is what you would have done in those circumstances. If you were really there, that is what you would have done."

"How long was I in there?"

"Half an hour."

"What was my result?"

"Inconclusive. All five factions."

I'm shocked.

"But I only got three of them in the sim."

"Yeah but with everything you did throughout the entire thing you managed to bag Candor and Amity as well."

"I don't understand."

"I know. And the truth will come to you soon. I know you're probably going to pick Dauntless and because you already know how to pass training you are going to with flying colours. Just remember to not let anyone know you're Divergent. You should probably go before the supervisor comes. You were in there for a while."

"Fine. See you around, I guess."

She nods and I leave the room.

I head home, trying to clear my head from everything.

But I can't.

I don't know why but I still love Tobias, even if what happened in there wasn't real.

Why did my mum help her?

What the hell was going on?

Why did I need to see that?

Why?

Why?

Why?

…

I am at home, making dinner as it is my turn tonight.

My mum enters the room and I look at her. She smiles at me.

"How did your test go?"

"I think you know how it went. You helped her with it. Why me? Why did I have to see all that stuff?"

"Because I knew you would transfer to Dauntless. You always admired them. I also knew you were going to be Divergent, I could tell by every little thing you did. And because I wanted you to know the truth. Also, someone in Dauntless found war plans, the Dauntless leaders are going to help Jeanine get what she wants, we needed to prepare for it. We needed someone to see what was most likely to happen. Tori picked you because we still keep in touch and I told her about how I knew you were going to be Divergent, I saw how curious you are, and how brave you are, you admire the Dauntless, you're kind, you're honest, and you're selfless. I knew it had to be you because I wanted you to know about me, and I thought you could handle it. I want you to understand what is happening and how much danger you are in. I want you to know what will happen if no one can stop Jeanine and her followers from doing what they are planning. Also, I am not the only one who helped. We wanted to make it as real as possible so you couldn't tell it was a simulation."

"It was real. It felt real. I was in love, I still am. You died and I still feel the pain. I had to kill my best friend and I still feel the pain. And so much more. Are all those people real? Who else helped you?"

"Yeah, all those people are real, whether they will go to Dauntless or not, we don't know, we just picked a random bunch of sixteen year olds that looked like they might fit in. And Tobias helped."

"What?"

"He was the one who found the war plans. He gave us some details, like the fact his father did beat him and that Evelyn isn't dead. But we needed someone to go into the sim with you, to make it feel more real, and to add more details. He did. He went in there with you. He was in a different room, but he went in there. By the way, he is actually Divergent, what we made David say was wrong, we ran the same test David did on him. David is really horrible and he wants people to hate themselves so we thought we'd make that real. But Tobias was able to manipulate the sim from within it as well. We talked with him afterwards and he couldn't stop talking about you. It was sweet. He kept saying how he hoped you would transfer to Dauntless."

"Does he love me? Or was it just part of the sim?"

"Yeah, he loves you."

I smile slightly and go back to the stew I was making.

"He also wanted me to tell you that everything he said in there, to you, was true. He didn't keep anything from you. Well, except from the fact he wanted to marry you and have babies with you, even though he's terrified of becoming like his father. Also that there wasn't any protection when you guys, did it, in the Bureau. But don't worry, because it was a sim nothing would have happened. He just wanted to know if you minded."

I smile brighter.

"Really? And I don't mind. Even though now I feel guilty for going in the weapons lab instead of Caleb."

"Yeah. It's funny how love can be found so fast, and can last forever. It's like that with your father and me. We literally knew each other for a day and he asked me out, from that moment on I loved him. I always will. But, if you didn't go in there it would have lasted longer, and the baby you may have had wouldn't have been real. Now you can have real babies. Just not yet. You're only sixteen and I'm too young to be a grandma."

I laugh.

"Well, now I get a second chance at everything, I suppose."

"Yeah. Just remember that I love you, no matter what."

I nod.

"I love you, too."

…

When my name is called at the choosing ceremony, I know what to do.

I walk over to the five bowls, take the knife Marcus is offering me, trying not to scowl at him, and I cut open the palm of my hand, letting blood drip into the bowl of coals.

The Dauntless cheer and I look over at my parents. My dad looks upset, but my mum is smiling. She nods at me and I walk over to my new faction.

…

I jump first, again. I am pulled out of the net by familiar arms. When I'm on the ground I look up and see his deep blue eyes looking back at me, he's smiling. I smile at him too.

"What's your name?" He asks in his Four voice.

"Tris." I repeat from my time in the sim, but I don't hesitate. This is my name, always will be.

"First jumper – Tris!" He yells and I hear some Dauntless cheer.

He places his hand on the small of my back.

"Welcome to Dauntless." He says, leading me over to the waiting area. He sneaks a piece of paper into my hand and walks back to the net.

I look at it and it reads:

_Tris,_

_Meet me at my apartment when everyone is asleep. It's exactly where it was in the sim._

_Love, Tobias xxx_

I smile and nod at him, he was looking at me.

…

When everyone has jumped the Dauntless borns go with Lauren and us transfers follow Tobias around for the tour, even though I already know where everything is. I managed to look around at the initiates and they are all the same people as they were in the sim. I tried so hard not to hug all the friends I had in the sim. But I know they don't know me. I'll just have to be friends with them again.

Christina and I are hitting it off like we did in the sim. Will is friends with us as well. Al is sitting with Peter and his followers but I don't mind.

We are in the cafeteria, eating dinner and I try to make it look like I haven't eaten a hamburger before. Technically I haven't but I still remember the taste from the sim. And it tastes exactly like that. Amazing.

Tobias sits two seats away from me.

Eric enters and it happens just like it did in the sim.

Why are a lot of things like they were in the sim?

I know they tried to make it look realistic so I didn't know it was a sim, but the conversation Eric had with us is almost an exact replica of what happened in the sim.

This is weirding me out.

…

I am lying in my bed, which also happens to be the same bed I had during initiation in the sim. I am waiting for everyone to go to sleep. But Al is awake, crying, like he was in the sim.

He sticks his head in the pillow and I leave as quietly as I can without him seeing me.

I walk to Tobias' apartment and knock on the door.

I am wearing black leggings and a black vest with some combat boots. The only thing that hasn't really happened like the sim is the fact that Christina dragged me shopping to get some Dauntless clothes so we have enough for training.

He opens the door and he is wearing what he was wearing earlier. Black jeans and a black t-shirt.

He smiles and lets me in.

He shuts the door, pushing me against it, and he kisses me. Passionately.

I kiss back.

"I was scared that I wouldn't get to do that again." He tells me.

"I was scared that I was going to come here and you wouldn't know me. Then when I was told you were in the sim as well I was scared you didn't love me. But my mum told me otherwise. She told me everything you told her to tell me."

"Good. You don't mind about the no protection thing, do you?"

"No. It was a sim. All it did was make me guiltier for going in there instead of Caleb, you know, just in case I was fake pregnant."

"Yeah, about that. Promise me you won't ever do something like that again."

"I promise. I only went in there because he wasn't doing it for the right reasons. And because I still loved him. I thought I was going to live. And anyway. It was a sim. One that felt very real, but still."

"Yeah, we had to make it as real as possible for you."

We sit on the sofa and he holds me close to him.

"So, Erudite really are planning a war on Abnegation?"

"Yeah."

"Is she also testing Divergents, and killing them?"

"Yeah. By the way, I know you have aptitude for all five factions. But I won't tell anyone. I promise."

"It's okay. I would have told you anyway. Why are a lot of things happening like they did in the sim?"

"What do you mean?"

"The same initiates, me becoming friends with Christina straight away, becoming friends with Will, Eric's conversation with us at dinner, I'm sleeping in the same bed I did, Al was crying the same way he did when in the sim. Fair enough he isn't friends with us. But a lot of it is the same. Well, except you know me, and I know you. We're already in love. What are we going to do about this? I don't think I can be around you all day and not kiss you."

"Same here but I guess we have to deal with it for now. You can come over every night when everyone is asleep. Maybe we can go on some dates, if we have the time and won't be caught. During capture the flag we can climb the Ferris wheel and maybe sneak in some kisses as no one will be able to see because of high up we were. We'll get through it. And after initiation we can kiss as much as we want."

"I'm glad to hear. What are we going to do about the war? And Jeanine, as well as the other leaders and people that are involved?"

"I don't know, but we'll figure something out. I don't know about you but I really don't want to fight in a war again."

"Same."

We kiss again and it isn't long before things start to get heated.

He picks me up and carries me over to the bed, laying me down gently and climbing on top of me.

I'm not scared.

I got over my fear in the sim.

I'm not scared.

We keep going like this and I know we really only got together yesterday but we know each other, we love each other, we trust each other.

We have each other memorised.

We get lost in each other.

**Hey Ravens. This is a new story idea I came up with. I hope you like it. **

**I will update again when I can. **

**Please review!**


	2. First day of training

Reality

Chapter 2: First day of training

After Tobias and I _did things _last night I came back to the dorms so no one would get suspicious in the morning. At the moment I am dressed and ready for training, in the cafeteria, eating a chocolate chip muffin. I am wearing black yoga pants and a dark grey jumper. But I have a vest underneath just in case I get too hot.

I am sitting with Will and Christina, everyone else is getting ready. They are talking about god knows what but ever since last night things haven't been totally the same as the sim. Which is okay. It's not freaking me out much anymore. Though, I am going to keep my eyes out, and ears focussed.

"Tris, after training do you want to go and get tattoos with us? Maybe some piercings as well?" Christina asks me.

"Sure. Why not?" I agree and she squeals.

About ten minutes before training starts we head to the training room to find Tobias busy setting up the guns.

When he hears the door shut he looks at us and smiles at me.

I smile back at him. But it only lasts a second before he puts his 'Four' mask back on.

"Nice to see some initiates on time. Where are the others?" He says in his 'Four' voice.

"Last time I saw them they were getting ready." Will replies.

Tobias nods and gets back to work.

People start filing in with two minutes left until training, but by the time training starts Peter and his followers aren't here yet.

"Where are the others?" Tobias questions, angry.

"They said they wanted to grab something to eat before training. I told them it wasn't a good idea but they didn't listen." Edward answers, he's holding Myra's hand in his and I remember that they are together.

Two minutes later in come Peter, Al, Drew and Molly.

"WHY WERE YOU LATE?" Tobias yells.

"We got something to eat. You don't want us to train on empty stomachs, do you?" Peter snaps.

"I only care if you're on time. Next time you're late I won't hesitate to make you factionless. Got it?"

Peter nods but I can tell he isn't scared.

Al, however, is scared. He looks terrified.

Tobias talks us through the three stages of training and how the ranks work. He then puts a gun in each of our hands and demonstrates how to shoot.

Then it's our turn.

I already know how to shoot, though.

I know it was a sim but I learnt a lot from it.

I take my time to get in the right position and make a few bad shots before slowly getting closer to the centre.

Though it is hard. I still picture myself killing Will, even though I know it wasn't real because it was a sim, and Will is alive, right next to me, shooting his gun. Christina is on my other side. Shooting hers. Not mad at me for killing her best friend.

I start shooting again, slowly getting closer to the target. And as soon as I hit the target I just shoot the centre, repeatedly. I was doing that on purpose. Slowly going towards the target, I mean. I don't want to make myself look too good. People will question me.

"Damn, Tris, you're really good." Christina compliments me.

"Thanks. You're not that bad yourself. Just adjust your legs slightly and you should be able to hit the centre." I return.

She adjusts her legs until I tell her to stop and she shoots, hitting the centre perfectly.

"Thanks." She tells me before going back to shooting.

I look at Tobias and see him smiling at me.

I smile back.

…

Training is over for the day and Christina, Will and I are in the tattoo parlour, looking at the drawings on the walls.

I see Tori and smile at her, she smiles back.

I walk over to her.

"Hey Tori."

"Hey Tris. Do you want a tattoo?"

I nod.

"The three ravens."

I nod again.

I follow her to her station. She shuts the door and I hop onto the bed. She sets the needle up and starts with my tattoo.

"Tori, what are we going to do about the war plans?" I ask quietly.

"I don't know. But together, you, Four, your mum and I will come up with something."

"Is your brother really alive?"

"Yeah, Natalie told me. Amar is alive as well."

"Have you seen him yet?"

"Yeah, we met up by the fence to talk for a few hours. But that's all I've seen of him so far. How are things between you and Four?"

"Fine. Amazing. But it's hard not being able to do anything during training. Why didn't you tell me he was in there as well?"

"Because your mum wanted to tell you. By the way, your dad is helping as well. But your brother doesn't know a thing. We're meeting up at Four's apartment tonight at eleven, when everyone is asleep. You should come."

"Okay. I'll come. Is anyone else helping out?"

"Some of Four's friends, and my boyfriend Bud. Four's friend's names are Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene and Lynn. The last three are initiates with you, Dauntless borns. They know about the sim you were under. Uriah is Zeke's little brother. Lynn is Shauna's little sister. Zeke and Shauna are Four's best friends, and they are dating. Uriah and Marlene are dating. Lynn is single. Just thought I'd give you some information about them. Also, Zeke and Uriah may seem a little crazy but really they are great guys."

I nod.

"How long has all of this been going on?"

"Well, since Four transferred to here Erudite have been releasing articles saying he left because his father abused him. Erudite hate Abnegation so they want to make them seem unfit to run the government and they done so by spreading rumours. I know in this case it was the truth but people started talking. Now some people think that Erudite should be in charge of the government. It's mostly just the Erudite, the Dauntless leaders, and some other Dauntless. The other factions believe that Abnegation is still the best faction for the job. The man who led Erudite before Jeanine did started the whole hunting Divergents thing and Jeanine decided to continue it. So she's been doing that since the beginning. She only started hating Abnegation when your dad left Erudite and transferred there with your mum. Jeanine had a crush on your dad. So she's been hating on Abnegation for a while. Ever since she came into power she decided she would make the factions believe Erudite was the only suitable faction to lead but spreading around things about Abnegation. For example, how you keep the food you supposedly give to factionless for yourselves, however that isn't true. So people are starting to believe that Erudite should lead. But Four found the war plans six months ago. It was a plan that will take place after this year's initiation. He told his friends and me. Then he said he needed help from Abnegation and I talked to your parents one day when you and Caleb were in school. We keep meeting in Four's apartment, once a week to discuss a plan. We knew we had to put someone under a sim showing what happened because then we have someone who is prepared. Your parents said you always admired Dauntless, it had to be someone who was going to choose Dauntless, or was likely to. Your mum also mentioned that you might be Divergent because of the things you did, the small things, like being curious, selfless, brave, admiring Dauntless, etc. it had to be someone who was Divergent because then they would be prepared to look after themselves because Jeanine would probably come after them. We knew someone else had to go under the sim to make it more realistic. Four offered because he would be training you so he could make it more realistic. We have that bit over with. Now we need a plan to stop the war, or get it over with quickly if it's too late and the war has already started."

She finishes my tattoo.

"Do you want anything else done today?"

I think for a moment and remember the other tattoo I got.

"Can I have the Abnegation symbol on one shoulder and the Dauntless one on the other please?"

She nods and I lay on my stomach. My jumper was already off so I am wearing my vest but she lowers my straps so she can do it.

As she does I keep thinking about what happened in the sim.

"Is that message real? The one from Edith Prior?"

"Yeah, it's real."

"And Jeanine doesn't want people to see it?"

"Nope."

She continues and we sit in silence.

I keep thinking about everything that happened. Everything I saw.

Just everything.

…

Everyone is asleep now and it is ten minutes before eleven.

I get out of bed in my shorts and t-shirt and slide on my trainers before leaving the dorm. I walk quietly to Tobias' apartment and when I get there I knock.

Tobias opens it and smiles.

"You came."

"Of course I came."

He lets me in and closes the door. Everyone is already here.

I rush over to my parents who are smiling at me.

I'm shocked when they hug me but I hug back.

God, I missed them.

When we're done I look at the people I don't recognise.

"Tris, this is Bud, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene and Lynn." Tori tells me, pointing to all of the people I don't know.

"Nice to meet you all." I say and they nod.

"Right, so down to business…" Tobias starts when we are all seating randomly in the living room. I am on the large sofa with Tobias and my parents. Tori and Bud are on the love seat. Everyone else is on the floor, around the coffee table which is filled with snacks and drinks. "We need a plan so we can hopefully stop the war before it even begins. And if that doesn't work we need another plan so that we can stop the war quickly after it does begin."

We all sit there discussing ways we can end this.

All we know is that we have to find whoever is involved and either execute them or imprison them.

We also know that after initiation all Dauntless members are going to be injected with a control serum that they will lie about saying it is a transmitter, and the morning after the Dauntless will wake up as zombies and attack Abnegation without knowing what they are doing. The serum will also allow them to find who the Divergents are as it won't work on them. Then they can kill and test on any Divergent in Dauntless.

"We need a way that we can all stay awake just in case the war does start. Then we'll have to shut down the system." Zeke says.

"Is there an anti-serum serum?" I ask.

"Yeah, there is. I can get my Erudite friend to lend us some. Don't worry, she's on our side." Tori says.

"Okay, so if we inject ourselves with that after being injected with the control serum then it won't take effect on any of us. We can spend the night here and when everyone else is leaving we just stay here and be as quiet as we can. Natalie, Andrew, get as many Abnegation as you can to the safe house and stay in there until we come and get you. But that plan will only last us until then. After that all we can do is fight. Tris went through the sim, she knows what could happen if there is a war. I know as well because I was in there with her. We need a plan to stop the war before it begins."

"After we are all injected we can go to the control room and use the computer to shut down the system the serum is controlled by, whilst everyone is celebrating the new initiates. Then we need some people to arrest whoever we know is involved. Take them to Candor for questioning and to see if anyone else was involved. Then they'll get sentenced because they can't lie under truth serum. Then there will be no war."

"Zeke, you are a genius." Tori yells, excited.

"We have a plan. Do we still keep meeting?" Uriah asks.

"Yeah, we need to make sure everything is perfect. We need to make sure everyone knows what they have to do and when they have to do it. We need to make sure it's going to work." Tobias says.

"How about same time next week?" Mum asks.

"Sure." We all agree.

"Okay, we should get going. See you next week." Dad replies.

We say bye to my parents and they leave after hugging me again and telling me to stay safe. Then everyone else goes and I stay around to talke to Tobias.

"Tobias, can I ask you something?"

He nods.

"You did use protection last night didn't you?"

He looks shocked.

"Shit." He says.

"You didn't use protection?"

"No, I'm so sorry." He looks sad.

I start panicking.

Fuck.

I'm not ready to be a mum now.

I start pacing up and down.

Shit.

What am I going to do?

What are we going to do?

Then I hear him start laughing.

I stop pacing and look at him.

"What?" I snap.

"Tris, I did use protection. I was just messing with you. I have a draw with a box of condoms in. You're fine. We're fine. And as far as I know it didn't split or anything."

I grab a pillow and whack him with it.

"Ow, what the hell was that for? I just wanted to have some fun. And how the hell do you make a pillow hurt?"

"With my exceptional strength. But don't say something like that to me. I'm sixteen. I'm not ready to be a mum yet. Especially with the possible war coming. I can't be pregnant during the war, okay. Just don't scare me like that."

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I won't say that again unless I mean it, okay."

"How about you don't say it at all because otherwise I will totally freak out and you can't take a pregnancy test and get a proper answer until you're at least two weeks along."

"Fine. I won't say anything like that again. I promise. Sorry for scaring you."

He wraps me in his arms.

"It was kinda funny, though."

I smack his arm playfully.

"I should probably go and get some sleep. Goodnight, Tobias."

"Goodnight, Tris. I love you."

"I love you, too."

I kiss him and leave.

**Hey Ravens.**

**I will update again when I can. **

**Please review!**


	3. End of stage one

Reality

Chapter 3: End of stage one

The weeks pass by and soon it is the end of stage one of training. The rankings have just been posted and I got second, behind Edward, out of the transfers. I'm shocked. Peter came after me and I can tell by the look on his face that he is angry.

Then I remember what he did to Edward in the simulation.

Shit.

I leave the dorms to find Tobias, and I find him in his apartment.

He smiles at me and congratulates me on my rank but I just sit on his sofa thinking about what I can do to not make Peter kill me or Edward.

"What's wrong? You did well, you should be happy." He looks worried.

"Peter. In the simulation he stabbed Edward in the eye with a butter knife because he came before him. Now Edward and I are on top of him and he looked angry. Like he was plotting for revenge. Edward and I are going to get hurt unless we do something."

Now he looks more worried.

"You could stay here tonight?" He suggests but it's more like a question.

"Yeah but then he would still hurt Edward and everyone will get suspicious as to why I wasn't there, then probably point the blame on me, or figure out we're dating, or something. And he'd still come after me. From the last two weeks I know he is the same Peter as the one in the simulation."

Tobias and I have gone on some dates. He took me to our spot in the Chasm. We climbed the Ferris wheel. And we just stayed in his apartment talking, kissing and eating. I also found out he's a pretty good cook.

"You and Edward can stay here?"

"Tobias, that's not a good idea, and you know it."

"I know. I just want to keep you safe."

"He's probably angrier at me than he is at Edward. I mean, I am a Stiff."

"Well, you can go back to the dorms and try and stay awake tonight."

"Fine. But if something happens I will shout, or come and get you."

"Okay."

"I also think something's going on with Myra."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. She's been acting weird these past few days. I think she's been puking as well."

"Well, see if you can find out what it is. Can I kiss you now?"

I nod and he kisses me. Passionately.

"I should probably get going. We don't want people to get suspicious."

He pouts in response.

"Stop pouting. I'll see you later." I kiss him again.

"Love you, Tris."

"Love you, too."

I leave.

…

I am in my bed, awake, waiting for something to happen.

I start feeling drowsy and I can't help but close my eyes.

…

I wake to someone covering my mouth with their hand. My eyes are wide as I'm pulled out of bed and dragged out of the room. I thrash around and try and scream but no one hears me.

I watch as Peter stabs Edward in the eye with a butter knife.

Edward screams as I am dragged out of the door.

Peter comes towards us. They're not wearing masks.

I know it's him, Drew and Al. I can see them.

Al's hand covers my mouth. I bite it until he pulls it away and I scream for help until Drew puts his on my mouth.

I hear the roaring of the Chasm getting closer and closer.

They want to kill me.

They hang me over the bar, backwards. Drew's hand still on my mouth.

I kick Drew in the balls and he lets go of me. I do the same to Al and I am free.

But I'm not. Peter grabs me before I can run anywhere.

He throws me to the ground, hard.

"FOUR!" I shout as loud as I can.

Peter punches me.

"Shut up, bitch!" He spits in my face.

He straddles me and starts touching up my boob, even if it is covered by a top, and a bra.

"FOUR!" I yell again, and it earns me a punch in the side.

Peter starts to lift my top up and I start thrashing around but am held down my Al and Drew who pin down my arms. But not my legs.

I bring my knee up and knee Peter in the balls. He groans and Drew moves to hold my legs down whilst Al takes both arms.

Peter punches my side again and it's my turn to groan.

"FOUR!" I keep yelling and Peter keeps punching me and touching me up.

He ripped off my shirt and is starting to remove my trousers.

I yell for Tobias again and Peter punches my stomach just as Tobias comes running over to us.

Tobias pulls them all off me and beats them all until they're unconscious.

He kneels down next to me.

"Are you all right?" He asks, eyeing my bruises.

I can't lie to him so I shake my head. He picks me up, bridal style and carries me to his apartment where he lays me on the bed.

"You need some pain killers?"

I nod and he gets them for me. They work after a few minutes and he rubs an ointment on me that helps with bruising and sore muscles. My trousers are still on but he gets me a t-shirt from his draw and I put it on, noticing the bruises from being held down.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner. I had to take Edward to the infirmary before Eric yelled at me too much."

"It's fine."

"Did he touch you?"

I nod. "But you got to me before he could do anything else."

"I should have made you stay here for the night. I don't care if people get suspicious. I want to make sure you're safe."

"I know, but if people know we're together then they will think my good rank is because of favouritism and not because I really am doing well."

"Did you manage to find out what was going on with Myra? I need to know just in case she can't continue with training. Though, now we're onto the second stage and you don't need to really have anything wrong for that one."

"No, when I got back to the dorm she wasn't there and when she came back she went straight to bed. But I'll try and find out soon. What's going to happen to Edward? Is he going to be made factionless?"

"Yeah, meaning Myra will want to go with him. But we can't let her go. We know things between them don't work out because he changes too much, so we have to do whatever it takes to make her want to stay here. Then maybe she can have a life, fall in love again."

I nod.

"Maybe I could go and find her."

"Now?"

"Yeah. I can't stay here for the rest of the night. If I did then people will get suspicious. And Edward has to leave soon, so if I talk to her now I may have a chance at convincing her."

"Fine. Remember you don't have training. Come and find me when you find out what's going on."

I nod and kiss him, telling him I love him, and I leave.

I'm walking down a corridor when I hear crying coming from inside a closet. I open the door and find Myra sitting on the floor with her knees tucked to her chest, crying. I walk in, shut the door and sit opposite her, my knees against my chest as well.

"Myra, what's the matter?"

She looks up at me with red eyes.

"Nothing, it's just that Edward's being made factionless and I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm pregnant. With his baby."

I really wasn't expecting that.

She's sixteen.

"How far along are you?"

"Five weeks. I found out a few days ago when I decided to go to the infirmary to be checked out."

Good, they didn't have sex in the dorm.

This could give me a good reason to get her to stay.

"Does Edward know?"

"No."

"What do you want to do with the baby?"

"Keep it. I'm against abortion. But I don't know what to do."

"With what?"

"I don't know whether to stay here or be factionless with him. What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should stay. I know someone who's factionless. She used to be really nice but ever since she became factionless she changed into a whole different person. Being factionless changes you. Edward won't be the nice guy he is any more. He'll change. He won't be a good father. Also, if you do become factionless your baby won't have a decent life. If you really want to keep that baby, and be a mum, do you want him or her to be somewhere where they can't be with other kids their age, not many anyway? They won't be able to get a job or choose a faction when they're sixteen. They won't be able to play with other kids. They won't have clean clothes or much food. Do you really want that for your child? Or do you want them to be happy, and healthy, and to have what they want out of life?"

She nods.

"Myra, if you stay you won't be alone. I'll help you. Other people will help you. Everything will be okay. I promise."

"Thanks, Tris. You're a great friend."

"That's okay. So, I take that as, you're staying?"

She nods.

We sit there for a little while, talking, before going to breakfast.

We sit with Will and Christina, who are now dating.

"Hey Tris, what happened to you last night?"

"I'll explain later. Is it okay if Myra sits with us from now on?"

"Sure. The more the merrier." Christina cheers.

I see Tobias enter and he smiles at me before sitting with Zeke and his other friends.

"Tris, Myra, do you want to go and get tattoos and stuff later?" Christina asks us.

We nod, smiling.

"Great!"

Honestly, if I had only just met her I would have thought her to be Erudite.

Unless she's Divergent and isn't good at hiding it.

No, she shouldn't be Divergent.

…

When we enter the tattoo parlour I see Tori standing behind the counter and walk over to her.

"Hey Tris."

"Hey Tori, I would like a tattoo and maybe some piercings please?"

"Okay."

She leads me to her booth and I tell her I want the words 'Be Brave' tattooed on my lower back and two piercings in my earlobe.

As she works we talk about whatever comes to mind and it isn't long before she's done.

Christina, Will, Myra and I are in the Pit, talking when I notice Tobias walking up to the fear landscape room.

"Guys, I have to go somewhere. I'll talk to you later."

They say bye and I leave, following him.

When I get to the top I see him standing there, smiling at me.

"I knew you'd follow me."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm. You got piercings?"

"And a new tattoo but you can see that some other time. Do you like them?"

"I love them. Did you find out what's going on with Myra?"

"Yeah. She's pregnant, but I managed to convince her to stay."

"Really? How far along is she?"

"Five weeks. She found out a few days ago. Anyway, you going through your fear landscape?"

He nods.

"Want me to join you?"

He nods.

"Well let's go then."

He takes out the syringes and injects both me and him. Then we enter.

**Hey Ravens.**

**I will update again when I can. **

**Please review!**


	4. Party

Reality

Chapter 4: Party

We just finished going through Tobias' fear landscape and I am comforting him. We are on the floor of the fear landscape room, him crying and me hugging him, rubbing his back gently.

The first two fears are the same as always, heights and confinement. But his last two have changed. His third fear is becoming like his father, to me and to any child we might have. His fourth is to watch me die or to be responsible for my death and not being able to do anything about it.

After a few more minutes he calms down and wipes his tears.

"Why don't we go down to our spot in the Chasm?" I suggest, trying to make him feel better.

He nods and we stand, sneaking to our spot in the Chasm, trying not to get noticed together, but we don't, so it's good.

We sit in silence for a little while, before I break it.

"Tobias, I know you fear becoming your father, but you're not going to. I know you. You are more caring, loving and kinder than any other man I know. You wouldn't even think about hurting me, or our kids when the time comes. You have to stop thinking that you would ever do anything like what he did to you because you wouldn't. He is a vile man, who isn't capable of love and care, you are the complete opposite of him. You may build walls to protect yourself from others, and come off as hard, but I know you have a soft side, I know you are kind, loving and caring. I know you will be the best father any child could ever ask for. And I know you will be the best boyfriend, or husband to me, ever. I love you."

"Husband?" He smiles, looking up at me.

"Well, one day I was hoping we could get married. But not yet though, so don't get any ideas, I'm still only sixteen."

He laughs.

"I love you, too. And I want to marry you, one day."

We kiss.

"So, when do you want to get married?" Tobias questions.

"Why'd you want to know?"

"So I know when to propose."

"I don't know, in a couple of years or whatever."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind. When do you want to have kids?"

"Tobias, you do realise that I haven't thought about any of this stuff, right? I'm sixteen. All I know is that at some point in my life I want to get married and have kids, with you."

"Okay, but how many kids do you want to have?"

"Seriously?"

He nods.

"I don't know. Three or four, maybe. How about you?"

"I want as many as you want."

I laugh, and he laughs with me.

"Hey, Zeke is throwing a party for the initiates tonight. It's in his apartment, which is two to the left of mine. We'll be playing Candor or Dauntless, you wanna come with some of your friends?"

"Sure, but what's Candor or Dauntless?"

"Well, it's basically truth or dare. If you get asked, Candor or Dauntless, you have to pick one, Candor is truth, Dauntless is dare. They will either give you a question which you have to answer honestly, or a dare which you have to complete. But if you don't want to do the question or dare then you have to take off an article of clothing, and shoes and socks don't count."

"Okay. I take it I have to wear layers then."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Anyways, how are you feeling after last night?"

"Still a little sore but it's nothing I can't handle. What time is the party?"

"Eight."

"Okay. Well, I should probably go and find Christina, Myra and Will before they get too worried. I'll tell them about the party. I'll see you there."

"Fine. But be careful."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you, too."

We kiss and I leave.

I walk into the dorm and find Chris, Will and Myra sitting on Chris' bed, talking and laughing. I join them.

"What are you laughing about?" I ask them.

"Nothing. Where have you been?" Chris questions.

"I just went for a walk. By the way, there's a party tonight at a Dauntless member's apartment for the initiates. It starts at eight and I know where it is. We'll be playing Candor or Dauntless so I suggest you wear layers."

"Cool!" Chris exclaims. "But I totally don't believe you about the whole going on a walk thing."

"Well I did go for a walk."

She gives me a disbelieving look.

…

It is eight o'clock and the four of us are standing outside Zeke's apartment where loud music booms inside. We are wearing layers. Thankfully. I am wearing black leggings with black shorts on top, a black sports bra covers my normal bra, a black vest covers that, as well as a dark grey top that falls off my shoulder, revealing my tattoos, and a black leather jacket. On my feet are some black heeled boots that Christina forced me into wearing.

We enter without knocking and a bunch of Dauntless are dancing and drinking to the music. Others stand around the outside of the room, with friends, trying to talk over the loud music, or making out with people. Will shuts the door and we all head over to the table filled with drinks and snacks.

Will and Christina grab a bottle of beer each, Myra and I grab a soda.

"Tris, why aren't you drinking? We know why Myra isn't? Are you pregnant, too?" Christina asks, shocked.

"What? No!" I practically yell.

"Then why aren't you drinking alcohol? Do you think you might be pregnant? Is there a chance you could be pregnant?"

"No! I just haven't had any alcohol before." It's hard to talk over the loud music.

"Well, have some!" Chris hands me a beer.

"I'm fine with soda, thanks."

"Tris, you're such a party pooper."

I smile and take a sip of my soda.

I look around the room and find Tobias talking with his friends.

I smile at him and he smiles back before going back to his conversation.

I wish we didn't have to be so secretive about everything.

…

After about an hour of dancing and talking most of the people have gone and now it is just a bunch of people sitting in a circle in the middle of the room. Most of whom are drunk, or on the verge of being so.

There is me, Tobias, Christina, Will, Myra, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, Tori, Bud, Peter, Eric, Molly, Drew and Al. I wish the last five weren't here but I have to deal with it.

"I shall start as it is my apartment. Four, brother, Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke asks Tobias.

"Dauntless, obviously."

"I dare you to tell us your fears!"

Tobias takes off his jacket.

"Shauna, C or D?"

"D!"

"I dare you to drink whatever Uriah makes you."

"Fine!"

Uriah grins evilly and runs to the kitchen to make a drink. When he comes back he has a glass of what looks like lumpy, oddly coloured milk and she forces it down her throat with her fingers on her nose, trying to block out the stench. When she's done she runs to the bathroom and pukes. Zeke runs in after her.

When they come out she gives Uriah a death glare.

"What the hell did you put in that poison?" Shauna yells at Uri.

"Just some milk, raw eggs, banana, spinach, white chocolate, chicken from last night's dinner, mushrooms…"

"Okay, I've had enough of hearing what you tried to kill me with. Molly, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor."

"Pansycake!" Uri yells.

"Uri, that is never going to become a word again so stop saying it." Lynn groans.

"Why did you transfer?"

"Because I thought Dauntless was cool. And my friends were transferring here so I wanted to come with them. Peter, Candor or…"

"Dauntless."

They share a grin.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Tris."

Peter grins at me and I freeze.

I glance at Tobias to find him glaring angrily at Peter who drags me up and over to the spare bedroom.

He shuts the door and pushes me onto the bed, pinning me down.

"Hey Stiff, let's finish what we started the other night."

He starts kissing me. Trying to take off my shorts.

I hear a commotion begin outside.

Tobias is shouting. So is Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Christina, Will, Myra, Marlene, Lynn, Tori and Bud. They're trying to get to me. I hear punches.

Peter has taken off my shorts and is sliding off my leggings.

Tears cloud my vision as I hit him and try to get him off me. But he just hits me back.

My leggings are off and he tries to remove my underwear.

The door bangs open and Peter is pulled off me. Christina comes over to me and helps me put my leggings back on. I see Tobias and Zeke beating up Peter.

Christina wraps her arms around me and I cry into her.

When Peter is unconscious Tobias rushes over to me.

"Are you okay?" He whispers to me.

I shake my head and he wraps his arms around me, taking me from Christina's arms.

…

About half an hour later Peter, Eric, Molly, Drew and Al were taken to prison overnight to calm down after Max found out what happened the previous night and that they all had something to do with it.

But it's just for one night.

The rest of us are in Zeke's living room, sitting in various places, I'm on the sofa with Tobias and Tori.

"What's going on with you two?" Christina asks, pointing at Tobias and I as he has his arm around me.

"We should probably tell them, everything." Zeke suggests.

We all nod, except from the people which have no clue what we are talking about, which is Christina, Will and Myra.

Zeke, Tobias and Tori explain everything to them. About the war plans, the simulation I was under, the plans we have to stop the war, the fact that Tobias and I are together. Tobias tells them his name and what happened, only because it's a vital part of the information, it mostly all started when he transferred. Though, the others know his name already.

"But don't worry, Tris isn't getting higher ranks because of my favouritism. Eric has the most say in the ranks because he's a leader so it isn't up to me." Tobias says.

"You can't tell anyone about this. It's private." I tell them.

"Okay. Does that mean we have to start coming to meetings?" Christina asks.

We all nod.

They nod in return.

"What am I going to do? I'm pregnant, it's not as if I can do much to help." Myra's scared as she says this.

"Hopefully we'll be able to stop the war before it begins. But if we can't we'll make sure that you and the baby are safe, so don't worry. Are any of you three Divergent? Don't worry, you can tell us if you are." Tobias replies.

Myra raises her hand.

"What factions did you get?" I ask.

"Erudite and Dauntless." Myra tells us before yawning.

"We should probably get some sleep. We have training tomorrow. We'll talk about this more at the next meeting. Which is in two days' time at eleven o'clock. In my apartment, which is two doors down from here. But Tris knows where it is so she can show you." Tobias says.

We all nod and go our separate ways, after I kiss Tobias goodnight.

**Hey Ravens. Sorry for the wait, I have a bunch of exams to revise for next month. I won't be able to update as much until May 19****th****. Sorry. **

**I will update again when I can. **

**Please review!**


	5. Day one of stage two

Reality

Chapter 5: Day one of stage two

I wake up the next day to the sound of someone throwing up. I get out of bed and walk to the bathroom to find Myra puking her guts out into one of the toilets. I go over to her and hold her hair out of the way, rubbing her back in calming circles, like what my mum used to do whenever I was sick as a child.

When she's done she leans against the wall, breathing heavily as tears start running down her cheeks.

"Thanks." She whispers.

"That's okay. I told you I'd help out."

"You feeling better, from last night?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why don't you get ready? I'll go and grab you something to eat."

"Okay. Thank you."

"What do you want?"

"A muffin and an apple, please."

"Sure."

I get up and leave the room. I quickly change into some black jean shorts and a black tank top before tying my hair into a messy ponytail and slide on my combat boots. I leave the dorms and walk to the cafeteria.

When I'm there I grab two chocolate chip muffins as they are the only ones out at the moment. I also grab an apple for Myra and a banana for me.

I walk back to the dorms and find Christina and Will also awake, and dressed, sitting on Christina's bed talking with Myra who is dressed and sits on my bed, her hand resting on her stomach.

I walk over to them and hand Myra her food as I sit next to her. She thanks me and we both eat.

"Where's our food?" Chris asks.

"You were sleeping and I didn't know what you wanted. Anyways, go get it yourself, I'm not your slave." I retort.

When Myra and I are done eating we go to the cafeteria so Christina and Will can get something to eat.

Then we head to the fear simulation room to find Tobias, Lauren and Zeke there, waiting. As well as Uriah, Marlene and Lynn God knows where the other initiates are.

"Trissy." Uriah calls when he sees me. He runs over to me and wraps me in his arms.

"Don't call me that again, Uri." I say as I pat his back.

I look at Tobias and see a slight hint of jealousy in his eyes. I mouth to him that I love him and he smiles, I smile too.

It isn't long before the other initiates arrive and we are being told what we have to do today, and for the next week. I already know, though.

I wait in my seat for everyone to finish going through one of their fears in the room next door. I'm going last. Tobias is doing the transfers, Lauren and Zeke are doing the Dauntless borns.

Finally, all the transfers are done and Tobias calls me into the room.

I sit in the chair in the centre as Tobias shuts the door and sets up the machine next to the reclined chair I am in.

He injects my neck with the serum, not taking his eyes off mine.

"It will take effect in sixty seconds. Remember to do everything the way a Dauntless would. Be brave, Tris."

That is the last thing I hear before the simulation takes over my mind.

It was the crows, again. I'm not scared of crows. It's a metaphor for powerlessness.

I got out fast but I didn't show my divergence. Thank god. I just hit them away as I tried to control my breathing.

When I wake up Tobias smiles at me and kisses me sweetly.

I kiss him back.

"I love you, Tris."

"I love you, too, Tobias. I can't wait for initiation to be over."

"Same. We're done for the day. Have you got any plans?"

"Well, Christina, Marlene, Shauna and Myra want to drag me and Lynn shopping whilst Will hangs with Zeke and Uriah, he wasn't sure about you. But maybe after we could meet up and you can cook me something because your cooking is amazing."

"Sure. When you're done come to my apartment. I'll just wait there for you, cooking, because I really can't be asked to hang with the boys. It probably involves drinking and I don't want to be drunk tonight."

"Okay. See ya later."

I give him another quick kiss before leaving.

…

After three hours of shopping I finally make my way to Tobias' apartment.

I knock on the door and he opens it wearing black jeans, black button-down shirt, his combat boots and a huge smile on his face.

He lets me in and I am shocked. The walls are covered in fairy lights and he has pushed the sofa back so he can put a picnic rug on the floor. There is a bottle of wine, a plate of Dauntless cake, and two more plates of spaghetti and meatballs, another plate with garlic bread as well.

"This looks amazing. Thank you."

"No problem. Let's eat."

He helps me down and sits opposite me.

We eat our food, talking about whatever comes to mind.

It is amazing. As always.

"How did you learn to cook all this stuff? In Abnegation all we had was soup or chicken and other plain food." I ask.

"Well, cooking was the only thing I really enjoyed in Abnegation. Even if I had to do it in order to get less of a beating from Marcus. So when I came here, passed initiation, and got my apartment I decided to learn how to cook some more things as I didn't really have much else to do, other than work and hang with Zeke whenever he wanted me to. So this is what I did in my free time."

"Well, it's amazing. Thank you for making this."

"Well, you're amazing."

I blush.

"And when you blush it's adorable."

I blush harder, causing him to laugh.

"Shut up." I reply.

When we're done we sit on the sofa, cuddling together.

"So, did you get anything nice when shopping?"

"Well, they dragged me to tons of stores. I got two dresses, a few new tops, some shorts, jeans, leggings, and a pair of heels at the request of Christina. They then dragged me to the lingerie store and got me like five bags of lingerie. Though, we did go to the baby store at the request of Christina who was desperate to find at least one thing for Myra's baby. We found a cute little onesie that says 'I love my mummy' on it. Myra bought it because she liked it, we also bought a cute little teddy bear for the baby. But that's all I got, the others got pretty much the same."

"Cool. It's a shame the baby isn't going to grow up with a dad."

"Well, it was either her stay here with support from friends, or go with Edward and things end up bad between them, then the baby would have ended up with a terrible dad who probably would have abused Myra and the baby if he got too out of hand. So we saved the baby from having a bad dad. And Myra might find love again, then the baby will have some kind of dad. Plus the baby is going to have a good life here, he or she will be able to choose a faction when they're sixteen, they will be able to have clean clothes and decent food. We'll all be its family."

"Yeah. I can't wait for us to have a family of our own."

"Same. But morning sickness doesn't look too fun."

"Yeah, but I'll be here with you, to help with everything. And when did you see morning sickness?"

"This morning. I woke up to someone puking. I went to the bathroom to find Myra puking her guts out. I helped her through it but it really doesn't look fun."

"Oh. Well I will be here for you when the time comes. I promise."

"I know you will." I look at the time and realise it's getting kinda late. "As much as I want to stay here I should probably get going. We don't want anyone getting suspicious. I love you."

"I love you, too."

We kiss and I leave, walking back to the dorms, smiling, thinking about the future.

**Hey Ravens, sorry for the wait but my exams are over now. **

**I will update again when I can. **

**Please review!**

**Also, I have another poll up, can you please go and answer it.**


	6. Final Ranks and Trying

Reality

Chapter 6: Final Ranks and Trying

Another week later and it is now the end of training. Tonight we get our rankings and after we have to stop the war. All of us. My parents are spending the day getting Abnegation people into the safe house without looking too suspicious. We have to stay here and try to stop the system from working. We have all been injected with the control serum, we were injected after going through our fear landscapes.

Myra is six weeks pregnant now, she's scared that we won't be able to stop it. But we have a plan, we keep telling her everything will be okay, but it's hard to believe it ourselves. People could die. My parents could die. We all could die.

At the moment Christina, Myra and I are getting ready to go and see the ranks. I am wearing black skinny jeans with a dark grey crop top and a black leather jacket. My combat boots are on my feet. My hair is in a messy ponytail. I have simple make-up on; eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss.

When Christina is finally ready we head to the cafeteria and sit at our usual table with Will, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Shauna, Tori, Bud, Hana and Tobias.

"You look good, Tris." Tobias whispers into my ear, causing me to giggle slightly.

"You don't look too bad, yourself." I whisper back.

He is wearing his usual black t-shirt, with black jeans and a black jacket. Along with his combat boots.

We are still eating when Eric steps up onto the makeshift stage, ready to announce our rankings.

He says the same mini speech he did in the simulation.

After the word 'me' is said the rankings appear behind him.

Tris

Uriah

Myra

Lynn

Marlene

Peter

Will

Christina

The other two are some Dauntless borns I don't know.

Our whole table stands up and cheer. We all made it. I'm mad that Peter made it but hey, at least we all made it as well. Drew, Al and Molly are factionless, though, that's good.

We all hug each other as a form of congratulations. We stay and eat for a little while, all talking about random stuff, knowing we can't mention our plan because we don't want to be found out.

After about half an hour of celebrations we head to the control room. No one will be there because everyone's celebrating the new initiates. Tobias and Zeke said they would work tonight so they are the only two scheduled to come in here.

Tobias leads us to his computer and we all sit down with him as we try to help him stop the programme.

"Surely there's something in the plan that explains how it's controlled. If you go through the plan again, there may be something that can help us." Will explains, using his Erudite background to help.

"I've been through everything more times than I can count, there is nothing on there that says how it works. We just have to try everything we know that could work. We have until seven tomorrow morning before it is activated. Meaning we have eleven hours to figure this thing out. Between all of us I'm sure we are Erudite enough to make this thing not work. We have three past Erudite's, and two people with Erudite as part of their aptitude. I'm sure we can do this in time. Also, we've all been injected with the antiserum so we aren't going to go under the sim. Which gives us more time." Tobias replies.

We spend hours trying to figure out how to shut it down, but it's difficult. We all offer Tobias ideas as he types. Zeke and Shauna go and get us drinks and food as we get tired and hungry.

We only have two hours to go before the simulation starts.

It's five in the morning and we're exhausted, but we keep going. We have to keep going.

It seems to get more and more impossible the closer we get to the simulation starting.

One hour to go.

Eric enters the room and finds us all here.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? What are you all doing? Shouldn't you be sleeping? Or partying?"

"We know what you're planning Eric." Zeke says.

"Do you? So, I guess you're here to try and stop it? Right? Except, you're not clever enough to figure it out, are you?"

"Shut up." Tobias yells.

"Why should I, Tobias Eaton? You trying to concentrate so your daddy doesn't die? I thought you hated him?"

"No, I'm just trying to stop you from killing a load of innocent people."

"Your daddy isn't innocent, is he? I mean he abused you, right? That's not very innocent."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean everyone else in Abnegation are like that. They are innocent people and they don't deserve to die."

"Of course they do."

I feel tears burn in my eyes.

"Don't they, Beatrice?"

"No, they don't."

Thirty minutes.

"Abnegation is full of good people that don't deserve to die, except maybe Marcus, but that doesn't mean you should go around killing a whole faction."

"Yeah, but they shouldn't be running the government. Erudite should be. Also, they want to show something that shouldn't be viewed by the people. We need to get it so people won't be able to see it."

He's talking about the Edith Prior video.

"Why are you really doing this, Eric?" Zeke asks.

"Because Abnegation people don't deserve to live."

That's when he takes out a gun and aims it at me. Zeke takes out a gun as well, but he aims his at Eric.

They shoot at the same time.

Myra pushes me out of the way, but not soon enough.

The bullet hits my shoulder and I cry out in pain as I watch Eric fall to the ground. Dead.

There's a lot of blood coming out of my wound. I put my hand against it to try and stop the blood flow.

"Myra, Christina, Hana, there's a first aid kit in Gus' office. Take her in there and try to stop the bleeding. Also take the bullet out if you can. Then stitch it up. I think there are some pain killers and antibacterial stuff in there as well." Tobias instructs.

The three of them lead me to the office and sit me down on his seat.

I watch as Hana opens the first aid kit.

I took my jacket off a while ago but there is a hole in my crop top from the bullet, and it's soaked in blood around hole.

Christina helps me remove my crop top so I am only in a bra.

There is a lot of blood.

They use a cloth to try and clean some of it up. But the blood doesn't stop coming.

I am starting to feel weak.

"Christina, I need to take the bullet out, I need you to hold the cloth under the hole to catch the blood, okay. Don't worry, I'm a trained nurse. Myra, I need you to hold her hand, it's going to hurt and there aren't any more painkillers."

They do as they're told as Hana gets the tweezers and sterilises it in the antibacterial liquid thing.

As she approaches me she tells me to keep still as she does it.

I just nod.

She puts the tweezers in, grabs the bullet, and pulls. I cry out in pain, tears line my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, but it's out now. I have to stitch you up before any more blood comes out. You've already lost quite a bit and I can see you're getting weak. Hopefully, soon we can get you to a hospital so they can check you out."

I nod.

She grabs the needle and string and sterilises both of them. She tells me to keep still again before she starts.

I'm used to needles by now, but it hurts, a lot. Probably because I was shot.

I keep crying, trying not to move.

I know I probably don't look brave at this point but I don't care. My parents could die soon. I hear marching outside, synchronised marching, and I know it has begun.

When she's done she cleans the wound and puts a bandage over it.

"You should probably sit here until we're done. You lost a lot of blood." Hana suggests.

"No, I need to go out there and make sure my parents are okay." I even sound weak.

"Fine." Her and Christina help me to the others and sit me in a seat. I am still crying, but my arms hurts, I think I have the right to.

I watch the screens. Looking for my parents, making sure they're okay.

They need to be okay.

Tobias is still typing away, the others are still trying to help him.

I know there's going to be a war now. We were too late. We couldn't stop it in time.

I watch as people in Abnegation get shot and die. I hear their screams and cries.

I look at Myra and she's crying too. She's going to be pregnant in a war. It must be hard for her.

But we'll keep her safe.

I go back to looking at the screens. I need to see if my parents are okay.

Then I see them.

They're running. They aren't in the safe house yet. They're near it though.

They get to the end of the alley and stop, checking for people. But they don't see anything. They both have guns on them, for protection. They run across the wide strip of road.

But a truck appears and people see them. They start shooting and soon my parents are in the next alley. On the floor. I breathe a sigh of relief.

But then my mum sits up and looks at my dad. He doesn't get up.

She says something and moves so she's right next to him.

That's when I see blood. My dad was shot. In the abdomen.

He's bleeding heavily, but he's still breathing.

He moves to touch my mothers' cheek. He pulls her down and kisses her.

They really did love each other.

They pull away and I realise he isn't moving. He isn't breathing. His arm falls from her face and she screams, tears running down her cheeks.

My dad is dead.

I start sobbing and everyone turns to look at me, not knowing why I'm sobbing.

"Tris, what's wrong?" Myra asks me.

I just point to the screen I was looking at and continue to sob. I feel arms wrap around me and I don't care who they belong to. Right now I just want my parents. I want comfort.

I watch as my mum kisses my dad and begs him to wake up. Which I am silently begging him to do.

But he doesn't.

He's gone.

She reluctantly stands and keeps running after saying she loves him. She's still crying. Just like me.

Eventually she makes it to the safe house and when she closes the door I can no longer see her.

So I just cry.

And wait.

An hour after it started is when we manage to stop the sim.

Tobias comes over to me and carefully wraps his arms around me, making sure to not bother my shoulder too much as Hana told him there were no pain killers.

He kisses my forehead.

"We have to go to Amity. It's too dangerous to go to Candor and hand over the leaders. Do you want to call your mum and tell her to meet us there?"

I nod into his chest and he gives me the walkie talkie we use to contact my parents.

I go over to the corner of the room so I am alone. I walk slowly because of how weak I am, I hold onto things as well.

I sit and press the call button.

"Mummy, are you there?"

"Beatrice, is that you?"

"Yeah. I saw what happened to dad. I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't have had to watch that Beatrice, I'm sorry."

"Why weren't you in the safe house?"

"We had to grab something from the house. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. You couldn't help it. It's safe now. We have stopped the simulation now. You can meet us in Amity. It's too dangerous for us to go to Candor and hand in the leaders."

"Okay. I'll send everyone else and meet you on the next train."

"You don't have too, mum."

"I need to. We need each other right now, okay. I love you, sweetie."

"I love you, too, mummy."

"See you soon."

"Yeah."

I stop the call and slowly make my way to the others.

"She's sending the others to Amity and it meeting us on the next train."

I speak quietly.

We all head out to the train tracks. Tobias helps me there by keeping his arm around me and holding one of my hands. We left Eric where he was.

When the train arrives the others jump on, Will helps Myra because she's pregnant and shouldn't really be jumping on trains. Tobias picked me up, ran with me and jumped onto the train with me in his arms.

He sets me down on the floor and I shuffle over to the far corner.

I just need my mum at the moment.

She gets on the train when we get to Abnegation. Tori hugs her and points to me, telling her something.

My mum makes her way over to me and sits next to me.

She wraps her arms around me, not touching my shoulder because Tori probably told her I was shot.

We cry together.

"I want daddy back." I cry, probably sounding like a little kid, but I don't care. I just lost my dad. I need him.

"I know, baby. I do, too. But I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Other than our cries the train ride is mostly silent.

When we get to Amity Tobias picks me up and jumps off with me. Again, Will helps Myra.

We talk to Johanna and she lets us stay as long as we aren't violent, do the jobs we are given, and respect others. She gives us all rooms but Tobias and my mum take me to the infirmary to get checked out.

As soon as Tobias places me on a bed I black out.

**Hey Ravens. **

**Could you please go and do the poll I have up? It's about any other fanfics you might want me to write. There are a list of options and you can pick up to three. **

**I will update again when I can. **

**Please review!**


	7. The morning after

Reality

Chapter 7: The morning after

I wake up and realise I am in the infirmary, in Amity. Tobias sleeps in a chair on one side of my bed and my mum sleeps in a chair on the other side. They are both holding my hands. I am wearing a yellow hospital gown and notice that one of the shoulder parts are down on my arm so I can see the bandage that covers my bullet wound. There is a needle in the back of my left hand, the one Tobias is holding, it is giving me blood. There is another needle in my right arm that feeds me something clear, probably some painkillers. The blankets are orange and they cover my legs. The room is a pale yellow colour but all the equipment and furniture is white.

It isn't long before they wake up and notice that I am also awake. They both hug me, still being careful of my shoulder, and I notice that my mum has been crying.

Then I remember what happened to dad.

He's gone.

I feel tears in my eyes and I don't stop them from pouring out.

My mum wraps her arms around me again and Tobias leaves to give us some time. We cry together. Mourning the loss of him. If only Caleb was here now. He's probably still in Erudite with not a clue in the world.

"Have you seen Caleb?" I ask.

"No. He's not here and he didn't come to the safe house."

"Does that mean he's still in Erudite?"

"I don't know sweetie. But I'm not going to leave you. I promise."

"I need dad."

"I know. I need him too, but we'll be alright."

"What are we going to do?"

"Well, we'll stay here until it's okay to go back into the city. But we know they'll come looking for us eventually so we'll have to hide out in the basement, which you can't find the door to unless you really try. When they come we will get in there and stay as quiet as we can."

I just nod into her.

"Is everyone else okay?"

"Yeah, they're fine. Worried about you, but they're good."

"Is Myra okay?"

"Yeah, she's scared, but we'll be here for her. She won't be alone."

I nod again.

Then a doctor comes in and runs some tests on me. He also cleans my wound and re-bandages it.

"Well Miss Prior, you are free to go. I'll give you some painkillers, though. Enough to last a few weeks but the pain should go soon."

"Thank you."

My mum gets me some clothes and helps me get dressed and put my shoes on. They are Amity clothes. Beige trousers and a yellow shirt.

My mum signs me out and leads me to the cafeteria. We grab some food and go to the table our friends are sitting at, all wearing Amity clothes.

As we talk and eat I can't help but think about what would happen if we all transferred to Amity instead of Dauntless, or Abnegation in my mum's case. Life would be so peaceful, and happy, and beautiful. You wouldn't have to worry about war because you won't take any part in it. You're too peaceful to fight.

Life here really is beautiful. The scenery, the way they live life in harmony with one another, the food, the colour. Everything is beautiful.

…

I wake that night with a jolt.

I just had to watch my father die again. But not just him. Everyone else I care about as well. Tobias. My mum. My friends.

I get out of bed and go to the room next door, where Tobias sleeps. He wakes up when I close the door behind me and he looks at me with sad eyes.

"A nightmare?" He asks me.

All I do is nod.

He moves over in the double bed and opens his arms for me to climb into them. And I do. I lay in the bed, next to him, his arms around me, facing each other.

"We're okay, you and me. Nothing else is but we are. And so are our friends."

I smile.

"I love you, Tobias. Just promise me you won't leave me, in any way."

"I promise. I love you, too."

Then we kiss, passionately for a while.

And it turns into more.

…

Today I have to start on chores. Myra and I have to do laundry together. She washes and dries clothes whilst I iron them.

"How's the baby?" I ask her.

"Fine. I went to the infirmary yesterday for a check-up because I haven't had one yet since I found out. The baby is perfectly healthy. They did an ultrasound and I was able to see him or her."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was amazing. Getting to see my baby like that. It was small but I'm only just over six weeks along so that's to be expected. It was beautiful, though. It was one of my favourite moments of being pregnant because a lot of the other things that I have experienced haven't been fun. But I'm happy to go through it if it means I bring a child into the world."

"It sounds amazing."

She nods. "How are things with you and Tobias?"

"Fine. Amazing. He's the best boyfriend I could ask for. He's kind, caring, funny, strong, brave, supportive, amazing, everything I could ever hope for in a man."

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Yeah."

"Is he good in bed?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, don't tell me you two haven't had sex."

I blush.

"You've done it. How good is he?"

"Amazing. Can we stop talking about my sex life now?"

"Fine. Just be careful. Protection doesn't always work, none of it is a hundred percent effective. Hence the reason I'm pregnant right now."

I nod in response.

…

At lunch time the two of us head down to the cafeteria together, grab some food and sit at the same table we did yesterday with everyone else.

I sit in between Tobias and Myra. Tobias kisses my cheek the moment I sit down and I smile at him, kissing his own cheek in return.

We talk about anything that comes to our minds, except the war, even though it's probably on everyone's minds.

After lunch we all go back to work and Myra and I talk about random things as we go to make doing laundry more fun than it is.

We go to dinner, eat, talk, laugh, and then go to our rooms.

I spend the night with Tobias again but we don't go as far as we did last night. He makes me feel safe and secure. He makes me happy even when I'm sad.

He's everything to me. And I can't lose him.

If I lost him I would be lost myself.

I need him.

I love him.

**Hey Ravens, how are you?**

**I will update again when I can. **

**Please review… and go and answer the poll question. **


	8. A week later

Reality

Chapter 8: A week later

In this past week nothing much has happened. Myra is seven weeks pregnant and I am still doing laundry with her, every day. We are all still working in our given jobs. Amity is just as peaceful as it was before. No one has come after us yet, which I am surprised about to be honest. In the simulation it took the Erudite/Dauntless only a few days to come and find us. I'm getting more and more scared that they will come and find us soon though, I can tell Myra is as well. Caleb hasn't come here so my mum and I are guessing he is still in Erudite doing god knows what. If he is helping them, like he did in the sim, then I don't know what to do.

As a group we have been trying to figure out what to do. I mean, we can't stay in Amity forever. We have to do something about the war. We have to end it. But so far we have no idea what we are going to do.

I go to the laundry room to find Myra puking into the bin. I rush over and rub her back as she does so. When she's done she thanks me and drinks some water. We do the laundry provided and at lunch we go to the café to meet our friends. We eat, talk, and laugh together. Trying to take our minds off the war that is progressing in the city, but also knowing that it is happening.

When the time come Myra and I head back to the laundry room and continue what we were doing before.

That is until I hear Myra say my name. I look at her to find her hunched over, a hand on her stomach, her face contorted in pain. I turn the iron off and run over to her.

"What's wrong?" I ask, knowing it's probably a stupid question.

"I don't know. Something's wrong. It hurts." She's crying now.

"Okay, I'm going to take you to the infirmary." I wrap an arm around her shoulders and hold her free hand in mine before leading her to the infirmary.

On the way there she squeezes my hand when the pain gets worse and cries, but I don't mind, something could be wrong with her baby.

When we enter a nurse runs over to us and asks what's wrong.

"She's seven weeks pregnant and getting pains." I tell her and she leads us to room number eight. Myra lies on the bed and I sit on the chair next to it, holding her hand.

The nurse sets up an ultrasound machine next to the bed and lifts Myra's top up to reveal her flat belly. She squirts some gel on Myra's belly and places a wand-like thing over it, moving it around.

Soon an image of a baby appears on the screen. I smile, it truly is amazing. Just like Myra told me it was last week.

"Is my baby okay?" Myra asks the nurse, she still sounds as if she is in pain.

"Yeah, many women experience pains and cramps in their first trimester, it's perfectly normal. I know it's scary, I've been there before, but it's fine. You only really need to worry if you start bleeding a lot with the pains. But your baby is fine, perfectly healthy even. But I would like you to stay in overnight, just in case."

Myra and I breathe a sigh of relief, I didn't even know I was holding my breath. The nurse dries Myra's belly with some paper towel, pulls her top down and leaves the room.

I look at the clock and realise it is dinner time.

"It's dinner time, do you want me to grab you something to eat?" I ask her.

"Yeah please. I'll have some tomato soup."

I nod and leave the room.

When I enter the cafeteria I grab a tray and put two bowls of tomato soup on it. One for me and one for Myra. I also put two spoons on there.

I am about to leave the cafeteria when Tobias runs over to me.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Oh, Myra's in the hospital overnight and I am taking some food for her, and myself, she's pretty shaken up so I am going to stay with her for a bit."

"What's wrong? Is she okay? Is the baby okay?"

"Yeah, but earlier she started getting pains and stuff so I took her to the infirmary. The baby is fine though, so is she. Why don't you all finish eating and come up to see her. She's in room eight."

"Okay. We'll be up there soon. I love you."

"I love you, too." I kiss him and take the soups to Myra.

I put one of the bowls on the wheelie table that is in front of her so she can put things on it. I give her a spoon and put the tray on my lap so I can eat mine.

After about ten minutes the rest of the gang join us and we talk about whatever comes to mind.

At about ten we leave Myra so she can get some sleep. I would have stayed but she told me to go and get some rest.

Tobias and I go to his room and I change into one of his shirts before getting into bed next to him, he is only wearing some jogging bottoms.

We cuddle together. We say goodnight. We say 'I love you'. We fall asleep.

**Hey Ravens, sorry for the wait. I have been busy lately.**

**Anyways, I am just saying this because sometimes I get the occasional review that tells me my characters are OOC. But the thing is they are like that because they have lived differently to the characters in the books. Yeah, they are the same characters, but their different life experiences from the books to my fanfictions make my characters act differently to Veronica's characters. If you don't understand that and don't like that my characters are different then you don't have to read my fanfics. But I don't ten to follow what has happened in the books, though the things in the books did technically happen in this fanfic, things are happening differently because it was just a simulation. Though some of my other fanfics may follow the events of the books, things have happened slightly differently meaning the characters will behave different, or something has happened after the books which effected them. The way I portray the characters is going to be different to the way they are portrayed in the books because in my stories different things happen which means they will act differently. If you don't like that you don't have to keep reading. **

**I will update again when I can. **

**Please review!**


	9. The next day

Reality

Chapter 9: The next day

The next day Myra is let out of the infirmary but she doesn't have to go to work again because of what happened, the stress of everything that is going on wasn't good for her as it is, but the added pressure of work probably didn't help. So my mum is going to be helping me in the laundry room instead. Not that I mind.

When I arrive at the laundry room I see my mum putting a load of colours into the washing machine. As the door clicks closed she looks up at me with a smile on her face, I smile back. I go over to the ironing board and start ironing the pile left from yesterday.

"How are you this morning?" She asks me.

"Fine, how about you?" I lie. I'm not fine. I keep having nightmares and everything in which I have to watch my dad die again. Or all of my family (which is everyone I came to Amity with, and Caleb).

"I'm okay. But I know you're lying. Tell me the truth, Beatrice. I'm your mum, you can talk to me about anything. You know that, right?" I nod in response because that's all I want to do. "What's wrong, sweetie?" She comes over to me and tucks a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Everything. I miss dad. I want to know what Caleb's doing. I keep having nightmares where I have to watch dad die again, or all of you die. Or ones where we're all happy, together, all of us, but then something bad happens and we're torn apart. I want the war to be over so we can be safe, and go home. I wish the war never started, I wish we could have ended it sooner, so we could be happy. And dad would still be alive. And I could have a life without living in a constant fear of being found and tortured just because I'm different. I'm scared that this war is never going to end, that I won't get to have the life I want. I'm just scared." A tear rolls down my cheek and she wipes it off with the pad of her thumb before pulling me into her comforting arms.

"Everything is going to be okay, Beatrice. I promise. I miss your father as well. I want to know what Caleb is doing. But we will get through this, and everything else, together." She tells me in that comforting voice she used to use on me when I was a child after I had a nightmare or when I was hurt. The comforting voice that every mother should have.

"Promise me you won't leave me yet. I need you. I want you to be there when I get married and when I have kids. I can't lose you yet."

"I promise, Beatrice. I won't leave you yet. I want to be there for those things, and I will be. I promise."

She kisses my forehead gently and we get back to work, talking and laughing about whatever we want as we are no longer in Abnegation. She tells me how when the war is over she wants to move back to Dauntless so she can be closer to me. She only moved to Abnegation because that is where dad wanted to go and they loved each other, they wanted to be together. She still loves him, present tense. And I'm sure wherever he is that he still loves her, present tense. But there is nothing left for her in Abnegation anymore. Not without dad.

I don't mind. It would be good to have my mother near me when I need her. She can then be there for everything, if she stayed in Abnegation it would be harder for her to come to see me and for me to go and see her. But if she came to live in Dauntless we could see each other all the time, and that is what I need. I need to know she can be there for me when I need her. I will always need her. And I will be there when she needs me as well.

When it's lunch time we go down to the cafeteria to meet everyone at our usual table. I sit in between mum and Tobias. We all eat, and talk, and laugh about random topics. Mostly avoiding the war. Though, I know we are all wondering about what is going on in the City. I know Jeanine is hunting Divergents, but who's fighting back? Is anyone fighting back? Where are all the other Abnegation that didn't think of coming to Amity? What are the Dauntless doing? What are the Candor doing? What are the Erudite doing?

What is Caleb doing? Is he working with Erudite to hunt and test on Divergents? Is he hiding somewhere? Is he looking for us? Is he pretending to be working for Erudite so he doesn't get killed? Is he… dead? Is he alive? Who is he with?

So many questions roam around in my mind. But none of them have answers. Or answers that I know of.

After we have eaten my mum and I go back to the laundry room, eager to finish our work so we can spend some time with our friends.

…

I awaken to someone putting their hand over my mouth and dragging me out of bed. I bite down on one of the fingers, causing him to remove his hand, and I scream, successfully waking Tobias up. He looks alarmed as a man drags me towards the door of the room. He scrambles out of bed and is about to come help me when he is shot with a serum that put him to sleep.

I start struggling against the man who has now put his hand back over my mouth and is dragging me out of the door. I keep struggling against his strong grip as he leads me out of the apartment building. I try and fight back, I do. But he's too strong. Almost as if he were Dauntless.

When we get out of the building he throws my into the back of a truck but before I could climb back out he closed the door in my face and locked it. It's not long before we start moving and I keep trying to find a way out. I keep banging on the door. Trying to loosen the hinges so I can jump out and run, but it's not working.

Nothing is working.

I notice the blue interior of the truck. Erudite. They're taking me to Erudite.

I'm going to die.

They're going to test on me and kill me.

I'm not going to get the life I want. The life with Tobias and the rest of our family. The one where we get married and have a family of our own. I'm not going to be Mrs Eaton. I'm not going to be a mum. I'm not going to see Myra's baby. I'm not going to see my friends have lives. I'm not going to see Tobias. I'm not going to be there for my mum when she needs me.

I'm going to die.

They're going to kill me.

My life is over.

Smoke starts to fill the room and my mind becomes foggy. My vision starts to fade.

Then all I'm surrounded in is a sea of black.

**Hey Ravens, how are you?**

**I will update again when I can.**

**Please review!**


	10. Erudite

Reality

Chapter 10: Erudite

Tobias' POV:

When I open my eyes I see that I am on the floor and realise that last night wasn't a dream. But I check the small apartment anyway, for any sign of Tris.

She isn't here.

Erudite have her.

I need to get her back before it's too late.

I hurriedly get washed and dressed before rushing down to the cafeteria, knowing everyone would be there. I run over to our table and stop when I get there. Breathing heavily.

"Tobias, what's wrong?" Natalie asks.

I feel something wet on my cheek and realise that I am crying.

"Erudite… have… Tris… they kidnapped… her… last night." I say in between breaths.

They all look shocked, and scared.

"I tried to save her… but they shot me with something that put me to sleep… I'm sorry."

I collapse into my seat and start crying harder. They have her. They're going to test on her and kill her.

"It's okay, Four, we'll get her back." Zeke tells me reassuringly.

We finish breakfast, I just pick at a muffin, and go to mine and Tris' room to think of a plan to get her out. I hope we get her out soon. Who knows what they might do to her. She might already be… dead, for all we know. I hope she isn't. I can't live without her. I would rather die than lose her. I would kill myself if I lost her.

I need her back.

I love her.

…

Tris' POV:

I open my eyes to bright lights and white walls. I know I'm in Erudite. I am the only thing in this small room. The door and the four walls are the only other things that are part of this room. There isn't even a bed. Which explains my sore back, neck and shoulders. Sleeping on the hard, cold floor must have agitated them.

I sit up with my back against the wall. I am about to pull my knees to my chest when the door opens and in walks Peter and Caleb.

Caleb. He's working for them. He's betraying me.

"Caleb? How could you do this to me? To our family?" I ask as tears line my eyes.

"Shut up!" He yells as him and Peter yank me up to my feet and drag me out of the room by my arms.

"Dad's dead, you know? Erudite is the reason he is dead."

"I don't care." He presses a button on something and a shock goes through my body. I cry out in pain as my body spasms. The boys have to hold me up as they lead me down the corridor.

We stop outside of a room and Caleb opens the door. They drag me in and throw me onto a metal table, literally, before tying my hands and feet to it so I can't escape.

Just as they finish Jeanine walks into the room with a sly grin on her face.

"Hello Beatrice, nice of you to join us."

"It's not as if I had a choice right? You did kidnap me after all."

Another shock runs through my body. Pain.

I can't believe Caleb is actually working for them. He's betraying our family.

"Now, Miss Prior. I am going to run some simple tests on you for now. Don't worry, just some blood work. But after that I am going to test serums on you. There is a new serum that we haven't tested before, which we thought we could test on you, we also want you to give it a name for us since we don't quite know what to name it yet. But we'll get to that. It was also made by our very own Caleb Prior. We thought it was only fitting that you get to test your brother's serum first."

"He's not my brother. He's nothing to me." Shock.

She jabs a needle into the inside of my elbow and draws some blood.

"Why do you need my blood?"

"Well, first it's to see if that can tell us anything about your Divergence. And second it's to see if you may be pregnant, I know that may sound strange Beatrice, but if you are then the foetus is very likely to be Divergent, since both you and Tobias are Divergent and I'm guessing that if you were pregnant it would be his considering you two are together. And if you are pregnant it's going to have to die. We can't have any more Divergents roaming around the place now, can we?"

"You would really kill an unborn baby just because there's a chance it might be Divergent? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Another shock.

"Yeah, I would. Especially because with you and Tobias the chances of your children being Divergent is incredibly high, there is only like a five percent chance that they won't be. But that chance is way too small for me to not do anything about it. Caleb, take her blood to the labs and test it for me. It will only take ten minutes Beatrice. Ten minutes and you might just have a miscarriage if you are unlucky enough to be pregnant. And if you are it means you get to test out two new serums, considering the miscarriage serum hasn't been tested yet either."

A tear slides down my cheek. If I was pregnant, which is a possibility, she would kill my baby. Tobias' baby. Our baby.

And Tobias wouldn't even know about it.

But if it's a serum maybe I could fight it. Right?

Caleb walks back into the room with a file in his hands, he gives it to Jeanine. Has it really been ten minutes already?

Jeanine looks through the file and looks at me with a menacing smile.

"You must be one very unlucky girl Miss Prior."

No, I'm pregnant. She's going to kill my baby. She puts the file down on the small cupboard in the corner and opens a draw, taking out a needle filled with a black coloured serum. She walks over to me slowly as I try to wriggle free of the restraints so I can get out of here. But I can't.

I keep moving, hoping that if I did she wouldn't be able to inject me with that stuff.

I can't lose my baby. I'm not going to see Tobias ever again, I can't lose the only thing I have left of him.

Peter and Caleb hold me down so I can't move. And she does it.

She injects me right in the belly.

Pain spreads through my belly and I scream, tears pour down my cheeks.

I can't lose my baby. My baby can't die. Tobias' baby can't die. Our baby can't die.

I try and block out the serum but I can't. The pain continues to rip through me. I keep crying. I keep screaming.

I can't lose this baby.

This baby has to live.

But the pain is still there.

I can't fight this serum.

I know that's true when something warm and wet runs down my leg. The pain starts to subside and I know I have lost my baby.

I start to sob but I'm not even allowed time to recover before a needle goes into my neck and I am emerged in a sea of black that only lasts a second.

I am in a grave yard. There is a small white casket being loaded into the ground. It's tiny.

"How could you?" I turn to see Tobias standing there with tears lining his cheeks. He looks angry. "How could you kill our baby? I thought you loved me. I thought you cared. But you went and killed our baby. I hate you. I never want to see you again."

"Tobias, I didn't kill our baby, Jeanine did."

"Jeanine's dead. You killed her, then you killed our baby. You're a murderer and I hate you."

"Tobias, please, listen to me. I didn't kill our baby, I love you, I wouldn't do that."

He pushes me up against a tree, holding me by my throat.

"I hate you! You killed my baby!" He yells.

It's then that I noticed his eyes are a completely different colour to what his eyes actually are. I'm in a simulation.

"This isn't real."

I open my eyes and find an angry looking Jeanine growling at me.

"How the hell did you know that wasn't real?"

"I'm not telling you." Another shock and more pain, my belly is still sore.

"How did you get out of there? Tell me!"

"Details. It's all in the details."

I get another shock.

"Peter, Caleb, take her back to her cell and give her a good one."

The two of them undo me and yank me up, making me groan in pain but they just drag me back to my cell. I look down and see blood lining my trousers. A lot of it.

Tears fill my eyes again.

I lost my baby.

They throw me to the floor of my cell so I land on my belly, making my belly hurt more.

I hear the sound of them undoing their belts and know what is going to happen straight away. But I don't have time to do anything about it because they are already hitting my back with them. Making me cry in pain.

I start to feel weak from the loss of blood and the amount of pain coursing through my body.

But I hear gunshots from down the hall. Suddenly Peter and Caleb stop hitting me and I turn my head to see them being detained by Uriah and Zeke. Tobias rushes over to me and I just feel like crying more, so I do.

"Tris, are you okay?" He asks, even though he knows it's a stupid question. He looks worried. He looks scared.

"They k-killed our b-baby." He looks shocked, and angry, and upset.

"What?"

I feel my eyes start to close.

"Tris, stay with me, okay. Please? Stay with me. I love you. Please?"

But I'm too far gone.

**Hey Ravens, how are you?**

**I will update again when I can. Please review!**


	11. Loss and Pain

Reality

Chapter 11: Loss and Pain

Tobias' POV:

Tris just went unconscious in my arms, after telling me they killed our baby. She was pregnant? I don't know. She's bleeding a lot, from both her back and down below. And Caleb was here, beating her, working for Jeanine, betraying her. I fucking hate Erudite.

I pick Tris up, bridal style, and rush her out of Erudite. I take her to one of the medical trucks we have ready to go back to Dauntless, I climb in and sit on the floor next to her.

"What happened to her?" Hana and Natalie ask at the same time.

"She was beaten by Caleb and Peter, she said something about them killing our baby before going unconscious, I don't know."

Natalie gasps when I mention Caleb working for Erudite, and beating his own sister. I see tears prick in her eyes. The truck starts to move and I don't let go of Tris' hand, neither does Natalie.

When we get back to Dauntless I pick Tris up and we rush to the infirmary, Hana managed to clean Tris' back up a bit but she's still in bad shape. We get there and I put her on a bed. Some nurses take her away and didn't let us three go with her. So we wait in the waiting room. My head is in my hands as silent tears line my cheeks.

I don't know how long we wait for. It feels like an eternity. But finally a nurse comes out and calls for us.

I rush over to her.

"Is Tris okay?" I ask, worried, scared, and angry.

"She's lost a lot of blood so she's weak, but we're giving her a blood transfusion so she should be okay. The belt marks on her back are going to leave permanent scars unfortunately, but we managed to clean and stitch them, but she's going to be in pain for a while, we'll give her pain medicine, but we can't now because we need to wait for her to wake up. There is a chance she might not feel anything, that she'll be paralysed, but we won't know until she wakes up and tells us how she's feeling. But if she's in pain, that's good, we'll give her the pain meds she needs. We took a blood sample and there are signs of a recent miscarriage, like really recent. We worked out that someone gave her miscarriage serum and that is why. I'm guessing Jeanine or someone gave it to her. There were signs of struggle and she has quite a few bruises on her arms and waist. They will heal in a few weeks. But she'll be okay. You can go and see her, but only a maximum of two people at a time. When she wakes up press the call button and I will be there to see how she is."

I just nod and the nurse walks away.

They really did kill our baby. Did Tris know she was pregnant? Why didn't she tell me if she did?

"You two can go see her. I'll explain to everyone else what's going on when they get here." Hana says.

Natalie and I go to Tris' room and when I see her, lying in the bed, pale with blue and black patches on her arms, I just want to cry. What the hell did they do to her?

We sit in the chairs on either side of the bed and both of us take one of Tris' hands.

"Did you know Tris was pregnant?" I ask Natalie.

"No, I don't think she knew either, Tobias. She wasn't having any symptoms, she wasn't behaving any differently. She wouldn't have been that far along. They must have tested her in Erudite then gave her the serum. I'm sorry. But I believe you'll have a family one day. Also, she would have told you if she was pregnant."

I just nod and continue looking at Tris in silence.

…

Tris' POV:

I open my eyes and the first thing I see is brightness. But as my vision adjusts and I look around I see that I am in a room, in the Dauntless infirmary. I can tell because of the black door. I see my mum and Tobias sitting in the chairs on either side of my bed. Both of them are holding my hands.

There is pain in my belly, and my back kills.

They killed my baby. They killed Tobias' baby. They killed our baby.

My arms are bruised and I'm sure my sides are as well, I can feel it. I'm being given blood through a needle in the back of my left hand, the one that mum is holding. She's the only blood family I have left now. Caleb's left us. Betrayed us.

Tears fill my eyes and I choke on a sob. Causing both of them to wake up. The two people I love the most.

They move so they are sitting on the bed, on either side of me.

I just cry whilst they try to comfort me. Tobias presses the call button and soon a nurse walks in.

"Good, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"My belly hurts, my back is killing me, my arms and waist hurt." I answer, still crying.

"Okay. I'll go and get you some morphine." She leaves and comes back minutes later with a bag of morphine and a drip. She puts the needle in my arm and hangs the morphine on the pole the blood is on. As soon as the morphine is in my body I am free of pain. I begin to relax but I'm still crying.

The nurse leaves us.

"What did they do to you Tris?" Tobias asks me, carefully, I know he probably doesn't want to know the answer, but he wants to help me.

"I woke up in a cell, Peter and Caleb came to get me. I told Caleb about dad but he just told me to shut up, he said he didn't care. And he shocked me, turns out they put something in me that shocked me whenever they pressed the button. They took me to a lab and threw me on a table before strapping me to it by my arms and legs. Jeanine came in and ordered a blood test to see if that could tell her anything about my Divergence. And to see if I was pregnant, because if I was there was a really high chance that he or she would be Divergent as well, because you are as well. She said that if I was then she'd kill it. Caleb came back with the results and she told me I was pregnant and went to get the serum. I was struggling, hoping that if I continued to struggle she couldn't inject me. But Caleb and Peter held me down, hard, by my waist, and she did it. It hurt so much. I tried to fight it. I tried so, so hard, to fight it. But I couldn't. And it's strange because I can fight every other serum. But then I started bleeding and I knew the baby was dead. I didn't really have time to think before someone injected me with something else. It was a fear serum. I was in a graveyard, there was a little coffin being lowered into the ground, I knew it had our baby in there. Then you were there, Tobias, and you hated me. You said I killed our baby. Then you tried to kill me. But then I noticed that your eyes were the wrong shade of blue so I knew it wasn't real. I woke up and Jeanine was angry. She shouted at me, asking me to tell her how I knew it wasn't real. I didn't tell her at first but she shouted again, and Caleb shocked me again. I told her it was all in the details. She was mad. She asked Peter and Caleb to take me back to my cell and give me a good one. They took me back, threw me to the floor and started beating me. That's when you came."

They were both crying by the end and I was sobbing. Tobias holds me in his arms as we cry, together. Mourning the loss of our child.

My mum kisses my forehead and tells us she'll give us some time. Then she's gone.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." He tells me.

"It's not your fault, Tobias. They shot you with something. I love you."

"I love you, too. And I love our baby. But we'll have a family one day. I promise."

I just nod.

"What's happening with Jeanine and everyone?" I question.

"Well, Jeanine, Caleb, Peter, Max and Eric were captured and we've got them in Candor ready for a trial. Which will take place next week. Jeanine is under extra charges, for testing on an innocent, for killing an unborn baby, for starting a war, for being the cause of death for multiple people, for planning to kill an innocent, and a few others. Caleb and Peter are for multiple charges as well, for working with Jeanine, for abuse, for working with the person who killed the unborn baby, and some others. Max and Eric are just for working with Jeanine, but that one alone means doing multiple things. So none of them are going to get it easy."

"I want our baby back."

"I know, I do, too. But we'll have a baby one day. I promise."

We stay like that for a while, crying, in each other's arms. Hoping that one day everything will be all right.

**Hey Ravens, how are you?**

**I've just put up the first chapter of my new hunger games fanfic, could you please go and read it? It's about Katniss realising her love for Peeta on the Victory tour, and her actually being pregnant in the Quell. And so much more. So go take a look, if you have read the hunger games anyway. **

**I will update again when I can. **

**Please review!**


	12. Home and Trials

Reality

Chapter 12: Home and Trials

A week later I am released from the hospital. Tobias takes me to his apartment, the one we will now be sharing. When we arrive I collapse onto the sofa, still in a bit of pain. He gets me some pain killers and we sit there, on the sofa, together. His arm wraps around my shoulders and I rest my head on his.

We turn on the TV because today is the day of the trials and I want to know what sentences they will each get. I hope they die. Even my brother and I know that is horrible, wishing my brother to be dead, but he betrayed me and our family. He beat me and helped kill my baby. He tested on me. He worked with Jeanine of all people.

I fucking hate him.

I hate all of them.

Eric is first. But I don't care about him. He ends up having to spend the remainder of his life outside the fence.

Max is after him. I don't care about him either. He is also sentenced to spending the rest of his life outside the fence.

Then comes Peter. He gets the same sentence as the others.

Caleb is next. I watch as he is injected with truth serum and Jack starts the interrogation.

"What's your name?"

"Caleb Prior."

"What is your birth faction?"

"Abnegation." He cringes as he says that.

"Who are your parents?"

"Natalie and Andrew Prior." Again, he cringes.

"What is the faction you chose at the choosing ceremony?"

"Erudite." Now he sounds proud.

"Why did you plot, along with the Erudite, to kill the people of Abnegation, including your parents?"

"Because Abnegation shouldn't be running the government. Erudite should. Also, they're far from innocent. Harbouring Divergents should be a crime. Divergents are dangerous and should be eliminated. So should the Abnegation."

"So you didn't care that your parents might have been killed in the process?"

"Nope. And my father actually died. My sister told me."

"What is your sister's current Faction?"

"Dauntless."

"What's her name?"

"Beatrice Prior, but she goes by Tris." He cringes but people gasp in the audience. Now they know that I, the leader of Dauntless, is his sister.

"And you kidnapped her, tested on her, helped Jeanine kill her unborn child, and abused her?"

"I did."

"Why?"

"Because she's Divergent. A very powerful one as well. She has aptitude for all of the Factions. We wanted to know the way her brain works so we could create serums to work on all Divergents, and then kill her. But we managed to get one serum to work on her."

"Which serum was that?"

"The miscarriage serum. We tested her blood just in case that told us anything about her Divergence and to see if she was pregnant because if she was the child had a high chance of being Divergent also, especially with her boyfriend also being Divergent. There was only like a five percent chance of that baby not being Divergent but it was too small of a chance for us not to do anything about it. So we had to kill it before it could be born. If the serum didn't work however we would have found another way to dispose of the embryo."

"So you killed an innocent, unborn, baby, who happened to be your niece of nephew, just because it may or may not have been Divergent?"

"Divergents are far from innocent. They can manipulate things, their minds work differently from ours. They shouldn't be around. They should be dead. That baby had to die so we have one less Divergent on our hands. And my sister should have died as well, but no, her little boyfriend and some other Dauntless hellions had to save her."

I have tears pouring down my cheeks as I watch this.

"I think that's a little extreme, isn't it?"

"Nope. Divergents have to die. That is the only way to save our society."

"Caleb, why did you abuse your sister? She told us that when you took her back to her cell, after killing her baby and testing a fear sim on her, you whipped her. Why?"

"Because Jeanine told us to. And because she deserved it after getting herself pregnant at the age of seventeen, especially when she's an extremely powerful Divergent. She shouldn't be having kids at all."

"One last question, why did you betray your family?"

"I don't think I did betray my family. Growing up I was taught how to be selfless. I believe what I was doing was a selfless act. It was for the best of this city. So no, I didn't betray my family."

"Caleb Prior, I'm sentencing you to spend the rest of your life outside the fence. You and the others with that sentence will be escorted there tonight. If you ever attempt to get back into the city you will be executed."

Caleb is taken away by guards.

Then it's Jeanine's turn. She says the same things everyone else said. But because of the extra charges she was sentenced to death. All of them should have been sentenced to death. They're the reasons my dad, and my baby, are dead.

But I just sit there, sobbing into Tobias' chest whilst he tries to comfort me, but I know he's crying to, I can feel his tears soak through my top. They killed our baby, they should be dead. They killed my dad, they should be dead. They killed so many innocent people, they should be dead.

We want them dead.

Eventually we cry ourselves to sleep, still on the sofa, only hoping that after this, at some point, maybe thing will be okay. That we'll be okay. That our family will be okay. That we will have a family.

But I don't know if I can believe that we will be okay.

**Hey Ravens, how are you?**

**I will update again when I can. **

**Please review!**


	13. Pains

Reality

Chapter 13: Pains

The war ended with Jeanine's death and the other's leaving a week ago. Things are slowly going back to normal. To my surprise the Factionless didn't take over, even though Evelyn really wanted to according to Tobias. Erudite and Dauntless have been given new leaders. For Erudite Cara, Will's sister, is the new head leader and there are a bunch of other leaders whose names I can't remember. For Dauntless Tobias and I have stepped up to be the main leaders, the people here voted for us and we decided to do it. Uriah is also a leader with us since we have to have an odd number.

Its okay, I guess, being a leader. We got a bigger apartment, we get more money, and a car, and a lot of other stuff. But at leaders' meetings we have to see Marcus because he's not dead, and still the leader of Abnegation.

Though, there is one big question amongst all of us that know about what is outside the fence, which is really just us and our friends. Should we go outside the fence? Or should we not?

With Myra being nearly nine weeks pregnant and not knowing how long we'll be out there if we did go, we may need to take supplies for the baby just in case we are out there long enough for her to give birth out there. Also, with me, Tobias and Uriah being the leaders of Dauntless we can't exactly leave for god knows how long and have the members of our Faction be leaderless. Also, Tobias and I aren't exactly in the best shape, which is why I'm confused as to why the Dauntless people picked us to lead them. We still haven't gotten over the death of our child and I don't think we ever really will. Also, Peter, Caleb, Max and Eric are out there, somewhere.

I want to go out there, especially after what I saw in the simulation. I want to see if David is going to start anything like what he did. I need to know if he plans on dropping memory serum or something on us. We need to stop him if he is.

But the Bureau have probably taken the four idiots in, so if we go we will probably run into them and with Tobias as angry as he is, and me, and everyone else in our group for that matter, it's probably not a good idea to go out there and risk seeing them. And knowing those particular four people, they'll probably try and hurt us again or kill Myra's baby as well because she's also Divergent.

Everyone in the group has a job in the government with us, though Tori and Bud still work in the tattoo parlour as well, and Zeke does part time in the control room, and Hana works in the infirmary on weekends. They are here because they are the only people we can really trust. We have been discussing whether we should go outside the fence, and to the Bureau, or not, for a while now. We have good arguments for both sides. But we don't know what our ultimate decision is going to be. Yet.

Right now Tobias and I are in our office, we decided to share one so we can be together. Also, with everything that has happened we don't really want to be apart for too long. I am sitting in my chair, behind the large desk that Tobias and I share. He is sitting in his chair, opposite me, typing at his computer.

My back still hurts, and so does my belly. But I brought pain killers to work with me, so I take a couple of the pills and soon feel the relief.

"You still in pain?" Tobias asks, looking worried.

"Yeah. But I'll be okay." It sounds more like a question. I don't know if I'll be okay. I don't know if it's natural to be in pain this long after a miscarriage. The back thing I completely understand, but the pain in my belly. Is that natural? It's been like two weeks.

"If you want, you can go home and get some rest. I'll finish off here and be home in a few hours with some dinner." He suggests in a caring tone as he comes and kneels in front of me, taking my hands in his.

"I'll be fine…"

"Tris, if you're in pain you shouldn't be working, you should be at home, resting."

"I just took some pain killers, I'm fine now."

"Please just go home, for me. I'll just keep worrying about you. If you're at home, resting, I know you'll feel better. I'll call your mum and ask her if she can stay with you."

"Fine. But I'm coming back to work tomorrow."

"Whatever you want. I'll call your mum. You head home."

I nod and stand, with his help. I plant a kiss on his lips and leave the office. Our new apartment is only a five minute walk away. It's huge. There's a living room, a dining room, a library, a large kitchen that leads off to a balcony, the living room also has a door that leads to the balcony, a utility room, a toilet room and a closet downstairs. Upstairs there are five large bedrooms, including ours. Each of the rooms has an en-suite and our one has a large walk in wardrobe. There is also a guest bathroom. It's amazing.

When I get home I change into some stretchy, comfortable, fabric shorts which are dark grey, and a baggy black t-shirt. I then go back downstairs to the living room and plop onto the sofa. Waiting for my mum to arrive.

And she does, after another five minutes. I open the door and let her in, closing it behind her.

We sit on the sofa and she asks me if I'm okay.

"I don't know." Is my answer.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm still in pain. In my back, my sides, my belly. My back and sides I understand since I was beaten, but is it natural to be in pain this long after a miscarriage?"

"How bad is the pain?"

"It varies, sometimes it can be like cramps, not that bad, but sometimes it's horrible."

"And they gave you miscarriage serum, right?" I nod, tears filling my eyes at the thought of it. "Okay, I need to take you to the infirmary."

That shocks me.

"What? Why?" I ask, kinda scared.

She doesn't answer me, she just helps me up, tells me to slide on some shoes, so I do, and leads me to the infirmary.

"Mum, what's going on?"

"They tampered with it. You shouldn't be in pain two weeks after the miscarriage."

"What do you mean they tampered with it?"

"They made it worse than just miscarriage serum, which is pretty bad anyway. I mean, killing an unborn child, the fucking idiots. But you know how in his interrogation Caleb mentioned that you shouldn't have kids anyway." I nod. "They're trying to make it impossible for you to have kids."

That stops me. I stop walking and tears flow out of my eyes.

"What?"

She looks at me with a look of sadness and anger.

"The longer we stand here the worse it's gonna get. Tris, we have to get to the infirmary now and get you the reversal serum which would reverse anything they've added to the miscarriage serum to make your reproductive system start breaking down. We have to hurry. Okay?"

I just nod and let her pull me to the infirmary. Tears still flowing out of my eyes.

Hana's the first one to see us when we arrive and she takes us to a room where my mum explains everything and I just lay on the bed, crying. Hana does an ultrasound on my belly and says that everything's still intact, for now, and that we only have about twenty four hours before everything gets destroyed and I'm not able to have kids.

Someone bursts into the room and I see Tobias standing there, looking scared.

"What's going on?" He asks as he rushes over to me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"Zeke phoned me and said your mum was dragging you to the infirmary and that you were crying. I was scared and came right away. What's going on?"

Hana and mum explain everything to us and soon Tobias is crying with me.

"Where's the reversal serum?" Tobias practically shouts. He's angry. Angry at the people who did this to me.

"In Erudite. We can either transfer her there or someone can go and get it and bring it back." Hana tells us.

"I thought we had some here?" Mum says.

"We did, but we only get limited stock of it and we ran out, we won't get any more until next month."

"We'll go to Erudite." I say as I start to stand up.

"Tris, you need to rest. If you do too much the serum will do damage sooner." Hana instructs.

"You're not the one about to become infertile. We'll take the car to Erudite so I will be sitting down and won't be jumping on and off trains, just please let me go."

"Fine, I'll write a letter saying what you need and why you need it. When you've got it take it right away, the sooner you take it the better, and when you get back come right back here so I can run some tests to make sure everything is okay." Hana leaves the room.

I sit up, Tobias holds my hands to support me.

Hana comes back in ten minutes later and gives us the letter. Mum says she'll come with us to make sure we're okay. Tobias drives and I sit in the passenger's seat next to him, mum sits in the back. I'm still crying, but silently. My hands rest on my belly instinctively. I feel like if I didn't have my hands there everything would just go wrong.

We arrive at the hospital in Erudite and get out of the car, mum holds my hands to support me, right now I feel weak but I have to go in. We go to the reception desk and Tobias addresses the man behind it who is reading a biology book.

"Excuse me." Tobias speaks, his voice rough from crying. The man looks up at us and when he sees we are the leaders of Dauntless he rises.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" He asks politely.

Tobias gives him the letter and the man reads it. His eyes widen and he nods.

"Of course. I'll go and get it for you. Take a seat and I'll be out in a bit." We nod and go to the sitting area. I sit in the middle of them and wait. Still crying. Tobias wraps an arm around me and I cry into his chest.

I hear footsteps getting closer to us. I look up and see the receptionist man walking towards us with a needle in his hand. He gives it to Tobias who asks where he has to inject it.

"In her stomach as that is the area affected."

Tobias nods and I get nervous. The last time I was injected there my baby died.

Tobias lifts up my top and tries to inject me but I move away, scared.

"Tris, it's not going to hurt you, okay. I'm not going to hurt you. It's going to be okay." He says, looking sad as he tucks a piece of hair behind my ear.

I just nod and let him inject me with it, waiting for the pain to come, but it doesn't.

"Thank you." Tobias says to the man before throwing the needle away and helping me up. We drive back to Dauntless.

…

Hana just ran some tests and everything is okay. I'm not infertile and I won't be. I can have a family. Tobias and I can have a family.

But I was asked to stay in the infirmary overnight to see if I get any side effects. Though it's okay, Tobias lays next to me, his arms wrapped around me, protecting me from the world.

"I'm sorry, about today." I whisper.

"Tris, it's not your fault. Don't even think about blaming yourself for this. We're okay now and that's all that matters."

"I was so scared, Toby." I start crying again and he hugs me tighter, but I don't mind.

"It's okay. We're okay now. We're going to have a family one day, I promise. I'm here. I love you. I'm not going to leave." He kisses the top of my head gently.

"I love you, too."

I just keep crying, until the weight of sleep pulls me in.

**Hey Ravens, how are you?**

**I will update again when I can. **

**Please review!**


	14. Friends

Reality

Chapter 14: Friends

I wake to the sound of the door opening and loud footsteps. My friends are gathered in the room looking worried. Tobias' arms are still around me though. Christina runs over to me and wraps her arms around me.

"Oh my god. We heard you were in the hospital and we were so worried. What's going on? Are you okay?" She speaks fast, panicking.

"I'm fine, now anyways." She lets go of me and sits on the edge of the bed.

"What happened?"

Everyone's gathered around, waiting, hoping we're okay. But neither Tobias nor I say anything. Tears fill my eyes as I think about what happened yesterday.

"What's going on? Why are you both upset? What happened?" Zeke asks this time.

A tear slips out of my eyes.

"It doesn't matter. We're fine now. I'm fine." I tell them.

"It does matter because we're your friends. We're here for you. But we want to know what happened because we're worried." Myra says, her hands rest on her still flat belly and I think about yesterday even more, causing more tears to fall from my eyes.

"I, uh… Jeanine tampered with the miscarriage serum that was given to me. She made it worse than it already was. I was still in pain, and you shouldn't be in pain two weeks after a miscarriage. Mum brought me here because she thought they had made it so that I couldn't have any children. Hana run some tests and we found out that we had twenty four hours before my reproductive system broke down and I would then be infertile… But she also told us that there was a reversal serum in Erudite. So we went to get it and now I'm fine. I can have kids. I just had to stay in overnight just in case I had any side effects from the serum."

They all look sad and shocked.

"Look, guys, thank you for your support but can you give us some alone time, please?" Tobias asks in a friendly way.

They nod and leave, some saying sorry, some just looking sad.

And Tobias just holds me.

That is until Hana comes in, asking to run some more tests before I'm let home. Tobias gets off the bed and I lay on my back as he holds my hand, sitting in the chair next to the bed.

She does a blood test and another ultrasound and everything's fine.

An hour later I am allowed home.

Tobias doesn't let go of my hand the whole way home. And I'm glad. When we arrive I collapse onto the sofa and he makes some lunch for us. Just a sandwich but its fine. I'm not that hungry anyway.

Then we just cuddle together. Taking each other in as we think about life and what has happened in the past, as well as what might happen in the future. I just hope we can be okay. And that we will have a family one day because after yesterday I'm terrified.

"Marry me?" I hear Tobias say and I'm shocked.

I turn around and face him.

"What?"

"I know this isn't the most romantic way to ask. I was going to take you out last night and ask you then, but things happened and it didn't happen…" He stops speaking, stands and gets on one knee in front of me, holding out the most beautiful, yet simple, ring I have ever seen in my life. "Beatrice Prior, I love you, more than anything in the world. And I know I haven't really known you for long, and I know it's probably way too soon. But I really do want to spend the rest of my life with you. Yesterday, when Zeke told me you were at the infirmary, I was terrified something was happening to you and I was going to lose you. When you were captured and taken to Erudite I was terrified I was going to lose you then. All throughout the war I was terrified. And in the simulation, which was your aptitude test, I was terrified of losing you so many times, and when you died, I lost it. I couldn't handle it. I can't lose you, Tris. Every time you cry, I feel sad. Every time you're hurt, I'm hurt. Every time you smile, I'm happy. You're everything to me. And I hope that one day we will have a family, so I can love and protect you and our children. We don't have to get married right away, since you're only sixteen and we haven't known each other long. I'll wait as long as you want. Whether that is a few months, a year, or fifty years. I will wait for you. I will do anything for you. But Tris, will you marry me?"

I'm at a loss for words. So I just nod, smiling brightly as happy tears line my cheeks. He slides the ring on my finger and we kiss, passionately for a little while, until we need to pull back for air.

"I love you, so, so much, Tobias Eaton."

"I love you, too, soon-to-be Mrs Eaton."

"I like the sound of that."

"Me too. By the way, I did ask your mum for permission to propose to you. She said yes, but I would have done it even if she said no."

"That's sweet. And just so you know, I won't make you wait fifty years for us to get married."

"Well good, because, to be honest, I probably wouldn't be able to wait that long. I would try, for you, though. When do you want to get married?"

"In a year, or two. Let's just wait for everything to settle down. And we still don't know whether we're going to The Bureau yet. And as you have said, I'm only sixteen."

"That's okay with me."

And we kiss again.

This is one of the happiest moments of my life.

**Hey Ravens, how are you?**

**I will update again when I can. **

**If you are reading my story You and I can you please go and answer the poll question on my page for it? It would help me out a lot. Thanks. **

**Please review!**


	15. We're going

Reality

Chapter 15: We're going

Tobias and I enter the meeting room where we are meeting our friends for another discussion about whether we should go to the Bureau or not. We sit in our seats at the head of the table, everyone is already there so we don't have to worry about waiting.

Tobias is about to start speaking when he's cut off by Christina squealing. We all look at her as if she's going crazy, and it's then I notice she's looking at the ring on my finger.

"Tris, what is that on your finger?" She squeals like a little girl.

"An engagement ring." I speak, only to be cut off by everyone cheering and congratulating us.

"You finally did it, man!" Zeke yells, patting Tobias on the back.

"I'm totally planning your wedding!" Christina's definitely over excited about this. She's acting like she's a hyped up kid.

"Look, we're going to wait a year or two before we actually get married, I mean, we don't even know if we're going to the Bureau yet, which is what we're here to discuss, not the fact that we're engaged, okay. So let's talk about the actual matter at hand. Shall we go to the Bureau, or shall we not go to the Bureau?"

We go around the room, talking about the pros and cons of going there. Most of them we have already discussed, some of them we have just come up with. And this time we actually end up with a decision. We're going to the Bureau.

We make a list of things we'll need to take with us: weapons, clothes, wash stuff, baby stuff for Myra just in case we're out there for a long time (just thinking about baby stuff right now kind of breaks my heart but I try not to let it show), serums that do different things (just in case), a truck, maybe some snack foods, a first aid kit with stuff that can help us if Myra gives birth when we're out there (again pulling at my heart), and some other stuff we might need.

When we're done we dismiss them for lunch but I don't move from my seat.

"Are you okay, Tris?" Tobias asks me kindly, taking my hands in his.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"Really? You looked kinda upset when we talking about baby stuff, and when we were talking about the possibility of Myra giving birth when we're out there." I see sadness in his eyes as he mentions it as well, but I also see love and hope.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about… everything."

He knows that when I say 'everything' I mean the child we lost and the fact I nearly became infertile just a couple of days ago.

Tears fill my eyes but I push them back down.

"Come on, let's get some lunch. I'm hungry." I stand up and leave the room, he follows behind me, taking my hand in his and interlocking our fingers.

We eat lunch with our friends, talking about nonsense really. Laughing. Joking. But I mostly stay quiet. I laugh occasionally, when someone says something funny. But I don't really join in the conversation. I don't know what to say.

When I'm done eating I tell Tobias I'm going to go home and take some painkillers for my back, saying that I'll meet him in our office after lunch. Then I just walk away.

I walk to the kitchen and pour myself a glass of water, I swallow a couple of my painkillers and sit at the breakfast table with the water, thinking. I hear a knock on the door and groan as I stand up to get it. My mum stands there, looking worried.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" She asks as I let her in and close the door behind her. I just shake my head as tears leave my eyes. She wraps me in her arms and holds me like she did when I was a child. We sit on the sofa and she still holds me.

"I want my baby back." I sob.

"I know. I know how tough it is. But you will have a baby one day, I promise." How does she know how tough it is to lose a baby? I look at her with a questioning look on my face. She has tears in her eyes. "Two years before we had you and Caleb I got pregnant. We weren't married at the time, we were engaged though, but we were over the moon. We were excited, the happiest we had ever been. We were nineteen, but we were so happy to be having a child. Things were going well, really well even, the baby and I were healthy and no one really cared that we weren't married. I mean, it was Abnegation, they weren't allowed to judge us. But when I was sixteen weeks pregnant I woke up in the middle of the night with really bad pains in my belly, and I was bleeding quite a bit. Your dad rushed me to the hospital in Abnegation…" She's crying now. I'm crying more too, I was meant to have another big brother or a big sister but they're dead. "They did an ultrasound but there was no heartbeat. The baby was dead. They gave me a drug that induced labour because once you're past your first trimester, if you have a miscarriage, you have to birth the baby like you would if you were full term, and I had to give birth to a dead baby. They told us it was a boy and let us hold him for a few hours, your dad and I couldn't stop crying the whole time. They even let us name him and bury him. But yeah, we lost a baby. And I did blame myself, still do. But then we went on to have two beautiful, healthy babies. So I know you will have a baby one day, maybe even more than one."

"What did you name him?"

"Malachi. It's a name of one of the angels, and he is our angel." I nod and think about the other big brother I could have had. Malachi. It's a nice name. "You know, after that I made a vow to myself that I would protect any other child I had after that so they don't have to go through the pain I went through. But then you were kidnapped, and your brother betrayed you and our family, and they killed your baby. I blamed myself for not being a good enough mother. For not protecting you well enough."

"Mum, none of it was your fault. You're an amazing mum, the best mum I could ever have asked for. Malachi's death wasn't your fault. Caleb's betrayal wasn't your fault. And my child's death wasn't your fault. I would be amazed if I was half the mum to my kids as you are to me. You're amazing. And I love you."

"I love you, too, Beatrice."

And we go back to hugging, holding each other as we cry.

The door opens and Tobias rushes in looking worried. He stops when he sees us.

"Are you both okay?"

"We will be." Mum tells him.

"Okay, well, you didn't turn up for work and I got worried. But I'll leave you two alone. I'll be back for dinner okay." I nod and he places a kiss on my forehead before leaving.

"I'm so glad you fell in love with Tobias. He's going to make a good husband, and father one day."

"I know."

We spend the rest of the afternoon comforting each other and watching TV. I'm glad that I still have my mum with me. God knows that I need her.

**Hey Ravens, how are you?**

**If you are reading my story Alive could you please go and answer the poll question on my page for it, please? It would help me out a lot.**

**Also, could you go and read my new Divergent fanfic Love Goes On, please? Thanks. **

**I will update again when I can. **

**Please review!**


	16. Journey to the Bureau

Reality

Chapter 16: Journey to the Bureau

A week later and we have everything that we put on the list of what we need, and we're getting ready to go to the Bureau. I notice that we're all nervous as we pack our things into the truck. It's late at night so no one sees us leaving. Tori wears a small smile on her face, probably happy that she gets to see her brother again.

Tobias and I get into the front of the truck when we're done whilst everyone else clambers into the front. Tobias is driving since he's one of the only ones who knows how to. We decided to leave Bud and Harrison in charge of running the faction whilst we're gone. Bud wanted to stay behind so he could keep an eye on the tattoo parlour for him and Tori as well.

As we drive I look in the back of the truck and see that most of them have gone to sleep, I notice that Myra is holding the teddy bear we brought for her baby during initiation. She's one of the ones not sleeping. Tori is the other. I guess they're both too nervous to sleep.

My eyes linger on the teddy bear as I remember us going baby shopping. I remember the baby grow that read 'I love my mummy' and I wonder if she brought that as well. Then I think about the baby I was supposed to have. The one I didn't know about until a minute before it died. I could have brought that baby grow for it. And the one that reads 'I love my daddy' to go with it. I could have brought a teddy bear. Tears fill my eyes but I blink them away and look back to the road in front of us. We're now past the fence, past our city.

"Hey, you okay?" Tobias whispers to me, trying not to disturb everyone.

"Yeah, just thinking." I whisper back.

"Why don't you get some sleep? I'll wake you up when we get there."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Then I lean my head against the window and close my eyes.

…

I wake up to Tobias shaking my shoulders and calling my name.

"We're here."

We all climb out of the truck and walk together to the entrance of the large building. Well, large is probably an understatement. It's huge. Massive even.

When we enter we are greeted by David, whom is slyly grinning at us.

"Welcome to the Bureau of Genetic Welfare. My name is David. There's no need to introduce yourselves, I already know your names. Especially yours, Natalie. Come with me and I'll show you to your room so you can get some more rest. It's been a long trip. Later today I will take you on a tour." He leads us to the same dorm that we stayed in during the simulation. Tobias doesn't let go of my hand the whole time. Myra is still holding that teddy bear, against her belly. Mum is walking on the other side of me. She looks nervous, scared even. The others are just nervous.

When we're in the dorm David leaves and we all pick a bed to sleep on. Tobias and I choose two beds in the far right corner of the room and push them together since there are only single sized beds in the room. I notice that all the other couples push their beds together too. My mum takes the bed next to ours. There is an en-suite bathroom as well. The door is on the far left side of the room, so opposite mine and Tobias' bed. The boys go and grab our stuff from the truck whilst we girls just sit around doing nothing.

The door opens and in walks George and Amar. Tori calls her brothers' name and rushes over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. His arms go around her as well. Part of me wishes that could be Caleb and I, we hugged like that when we were kids. But now he's betrayed me, betrayed our family. And I hope I don't have to see him again. Or Peter, or Max since they helped with everything. If I saw any of them I don't know what I would do. Probably have a panic attack or something. I know Tobias would probably kill each and every one of them, but not after hurting them a bit, and the others would probably join in as well. My back starts hurting at just the thought of seeing any of them, and because my last dose of pain killers have probably worn off by now. So I take some more and breathe a sigh of relief when they start to work.

I lay on the bed, on my side so my back isn't touching it. I face the wall because I don't want to face anyone right now when I'm kinda panicking about seeing the three people I hate most at the moment. I hear the door open again and the boys talking as they come in with our stuff.

Soon Tobias is standing on his side of the bed, facing me as he puts our bags under it and lays with me, wrapping his arm over my waist.

"You okay, Tris?"

"What if they're here? What if they find us?" He knows how 'they' are right away, I can tell by the angry look in his eyes as I mention them. He's not angry towards me, obviously, he's angry at them.

"I'll protect you. I'll make sure they never hurt you again. I promise." By that he means he'll kill them or hurt them so bad that they won't want to come back because they fear him. I can tell.

I snuggle into his chest and his arms wrap tighter around me, but not too tight. He kisses the top of my head and starts rubbing my bumpy back. It's bumpy because of the scars, some of which are permanent. I breathe in his scent. The smell that reminds me of love, home, and safety. The smell that I love. The smell of the man I love.

"Did you just smell me?"

"Your scent makes me feel safe. You make me feel safe."

"I hope I'll always make you feel safe, and our children when we have them."

"I'm sure you will. You'll be a good dad."

"And you'll be a good mum."

That I'm not too sure about. I mean, if I was a good mum I wouldn't have let them give me that serum. I would have fought harder against the serum. My baby wouldn't have died. Our baby wouldn't have died.

"Stop doubting yourself, Tris."

"How do you know I was doubting myself?"

"One, because you always do. Two, because you were thinking out loud. And three because you stiffened up when I said that you'd be a good mum. We both know that they made that serum impossible to fight. We both know you fought as hard as you could. It's not your fault our baby is dead, okay. You tried. You will make a wonderful mother one day. I know you will. So stop doubting."

"Okay."

We lay there cuddling for a while and eventually I fall asleep.

**Hey Ravens, how are you?**

**I will update again when I can. **

**Please review!**


	17. Trouble

Reality

Chapter 17: Trouble

It's the day after we arrived in the Bureau and Tobias and I are out exploring the large, seemingly unending building. We are walking around, hand in hand, talking about whatever we want. But then I stop walking and freeze.

They're here. Peter, Max and Caleb are here. They're just down the hallway from us, at the other end of it. They haven't seen us yet. But I know Tobias has seen them because his body tenses and he looks angry.

"Come on, let's go before they see us." I whisper to him.

But it's too late. Max sees us and smirks grimly. The other two follow his line of vision and their eyes spark with joy as they see us.

They start getting closer to us, smirks on all of their horrid faces. My body fills with fear, and anger, and sadness. I'm stuck. I want to move. I want to run away. But I can't. I can't move. I can't think straight. I can't do anything. I just stand there, terrified of what is going to happen next. Tobias tenses even more the closer they get to us. But eventually they stop about a metre away from us.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here. Tobias Eaton and Beatrice Prior. How is your relationship going? You started trying for another baby yet? Or have you got the good sense to not do that since you're both Divergent? Or has our plan worked to make you infertile?" Max snarls.

Tears fill my eyes and I watch as Tobias gets angrier. He storms over to them and punches Max so hard he falls to the ground, clutching his jaw. The other two react by pulling out guns. Caleb points one at me and Peter points his at Tobias.

"Caleb, why are you doing this?" I ask my brother, hoping that the old him is still in there somewhere.

"Because it's what is right. Divergents should die. The Abnegation should have died. Your baby should have, and did die. You shouldn't have even been pregnant. Thank god you're infertile now."

I would tell him that I'm not infertile, that we managed to reverse the serum they put in me. But I don't. I know that if I did then he would just find another way to make me infertile. By shooting me or something.

"Our dad is dead, because of you. My baby, your niece or nephew is dead, because of you. You could have been an uncle. You could have helped me get out of there, but you didn't. You beat me, the Caleb I used to know wouldn't have done any of those things."

"Shut the fuck up, Beatrice." And he shoots me, in the leg. I collapse to the floor, crying from the pain, and the anger. I watch as Tobias knocks them all out in a few punches each before coming over to me.

He picks me up and rushes me back to our dorm. He calls Hana and my mum as soon as we rush in. He places me gently on our bed and mum and Hana come over, asking what's wrong. He tells them what happened and I look at my mum the entire time, she looks beyond angry, so does Tobias, and Hana.

Hana asks if she can help take my trousers off so she can get to my thigh, which was shot. I nod and she takes them off, covering the top of my thigh with a white sheet and she starts to clean the wound. She numbs the area and takes the bullet out before stitching it up, cleaning it again and covering it with a bandage. She gives me some of my pain killers as well. My mum and Tobias are next to me the whole time as I continue to cry.

Why is my own brother doing this to me? I hate him. I fucking hate him.

Tobias holds me in his arms as I cry.

I am still crying when Will and Christina burst into the room urgently. Myra follows behind them. Everyone else must still be out exploring.

"What's going on?" Hana questions.

"David's going to do it." Will breathes.

"Do what?"

"Drop memory serum on Chicago." Christina tells us.

He's actually going to do it.

"When?" Tobias asks.

"He said something about doing it next week." Christina answers.

Someone has to go into the weapons lab.

"Tris, you're not going into the weapons lab, okay. Especially not with your leg now the way it is. I don't want you to walk on it for a few weeks. But I'll grab you some crutches and you can use them so you don't put too much pressure on it. Okay?" Hana tells me, knowing what I did in the simulation.

"Okay."

"I'll go." Mum says. And that's when my heart drops.

**Hey Ravens, how are you?**

**I will update again when I can. **

**Please review!**


	18. The Plan

Reality

Chapter 18: The Plan

_"__I'll go." Mum says. And that's when my heart drops. _

"What? No. You can't go in there. You can't die. You can't leave me. I need you." I argue as more and more tears pour down my cheeks.

"Tris, I have to. You and I are the only ones that can survive the death serum. And you can't go because you're injured. So I'll go."

"B-but David could b-be in t-there. H-he could k-k-kill you." I sob.

"I'll take a gun with me, okay? If he's in there I'll shoot him before he has time to shoot me. I promise. I'm not going to leave you that easily. And if he does shoot me I'll fight as hard as I can to get back to you, okay? I love you, Beatrice. And I'm not going to leave you without a fight. I still have so many things I want to do, like walk you down the aisle when you get married, and hold your hand when you give birth to your children. I'm not going to leave you for a long time, okay? I promise. I'll be okay."

"How can you s-survive the death serum?"

"You can survive it without the inoculation if you have three or more factions as part of your aptitude. I have all five so I can survive it. I promise. All we need is to inoculate ourselves against the memory serum and a plan. I know the code because when I was here I was told to memorise it in case of emergency, it's the same one that was in the simulation you were under. I'll be fine. Everything will be fine."

"O-okay."

She wraps me in her arms and I cry into her.

"Don't leave me yet. I need you."

"I won't leave you. I promise. I love you."

"I love you, too, mum."

She kisses my temple and continues to hold me.

…

That afternoon, when everyone is back, along with George and Amar, we think of a plan. Mum and Hana are going to get the inoculations for the memory serum and when they get back we will all take it. Tomorrow is when my mum will go into the weapons lab and set off the memory serum.

And god am I scared.

…

Mum left to spread the memory serum through the Bureau ten minutes ago. I am sitting on my bed, my injured leg popped up on a cushion, it doesn't hurt because I was just given some more pain killers. I am worried as hell. Christina, Will, Zeke, Shauna, Amar and George are out to see if the memory serum works and people actually forget things. Also to make it seem more normal than us all cooped up in our dorm. Tobias is sitting next to me, holding my hand in a comforting way. Everyone else are just scattered around the room. All of us are quiet in anticipation of what is to come.

The guys who had left to make sure it worked burst in with smiles on their faces. Telling us that the serum worked.

But my mum isn't here.

She's probably on her way back. Right?

Right?

Ten minutes later she rushes through the door with a bright smile on her face.

That is when I smile.

She's alive. She's safe. We're all safe.

She rushes over to me and takes me into her arms.

"You didn't leave me." I whisper.

"I promised, didn't I? I'm not going to leave you for a long time."

"So, when are we going back home?" Zeke yells, excitedly.

"How about tomorrow? It gives us time to pack and rest." Myra suggests.

We all nod in agreement and have our own little celebration.

We're finally safe from the people who hate us, from the people that wanted us dead, or hurt, or lost. Now we can have a life, a happy life. Myra's baby won't be born into a world full of conflict. Anyone else who has kids can be thankful that their kids are safe.

Tobias and I can get married and have a family when the time is right. And we'll all be safe. Our family is safe. All of these people are safe.

And for that I am grateful.

**Hey! Sorry for the short chapter but this is the end… joking. This is not the end. There is still more to come, I promise. A lot more to come actually. **

**I will update again when I can. **

**Please review!**


	19. Evelyn

Reality

Chapter 19: Evelyn

We have been back in the city for a few days now. Myra is now eleven weeks pregnant, she's starting to show a little bit, but we only know because she told us. You wouldn't know it was there if you didn't know she was pregnant. And the baby's healthy.

Tobias and I are in our office, going through this week's statistics and things, making a report that we can send to the other leaders throughout the city. There's a knock on the door and Tobias calls for the person to come in.

And we never expected to see the face that came through it.

Evelyn. Tobias' mother.

We both look at her, shocked.

"Tobias, it's so good to see you again." She's smiling.

"Evelyn, what do you want?" Tobias asks her.

"I just wanted to know why you didn't come to be with me like you said you would."

"Look, I didn't come because I found a reason to stay here."

"What is that reason?"

He looks at me and smiles, I smile back.

"Her. You stayed for her. Tobias, honey, you could do so much better than her. Plus, I'm your mother, I'm a permanent thing in your life, she isn't."

"Really? You're the one that abandoned him with his abusive father for years. Doesn't sound very permanent to me."

"Tobias, tell her not to talk to me like that."

He shakes his head.

"Why don't you stop speaking to my fiancée like that? I love her, she loves me, and we're getting married. Whether you like it or not. What are you here for?"

"You're getting married to that, ugly, thing?"

"She's beautiful, stop talking to my future wife like that or I'll call security. Now, tell me what you really want or leave."

"Uh, I need help."

"Why do you need help? And why from me?"

"The Factionless and I are wanting to take over and get rid of the Factions. We need your help to do so."

"Evelyn, I'm not going to help you do something like that."

"Why not? I thought you hated the Faction system as much as I did."

"I did hate it all right, I did, I hated that Dauntless wasn't the way it was supposed to be. I hated how Jeanine thought she should be in control. But things are better now. Dauntless is back to the way it used to be. Jeanine isn't leading Erudite and trying to take all of the power. We're all safe now. And we're trying to make things better for the Factionless as well. So why don't you just go home and suck it up because no one is going to help you get rid of the Factions."

"Please, Tobias."

"That's not my name. Four is my name."

"Fine. Please, Four."

"No. And don't think about coming back if you're just going to spend the whole time insulting my soon to be wife. And trying to plot things like taking away the Factions and becoming the sole leader yourself because you think you're worthy of leading this whole city."

"I don't think that…"

"Yeah, you do. When I was going to come and stay with you, you spent the whole time plotting how to bring down the Factions you never once mentioned who would lead. That's how I knew you wanted all of the power to yourself. But that isn't going to happen so I suggest you leave now. At least you don't have to worry about Jeanine and the old Dauntless leaders anymore, oh, and Marcus isn't leader anymore either, right? We might actually be able to help the Factionless a bit, but not with bringing down the Factions, just go." I can see the anger in his eyes when he mentions Jeanine and everyone else. I feel it, too.

"Why are you so angry, Tobias?"

"It's none of your business, and I thought I told you my name is Four."

"Of course it's my business if it involves you."

"You left me with that monster and I didn't even know about you being alive until two years ago when you decided to show up and ask for my help. You have no right to know anything about my life."

"You were angry when you mentioned Jeanine, and the Dauntless leaders. Marcus is understandable, but them, not so much. What did they do to you? I'm your mother, I might be able to help."

"Like you helped him when he was a child by running away and faking your death? I'm sorry, I don't think you'll be able to help us with this." I growl.

"It involves both of you? What did they do?"

"It's none of your concern, Evelyn." I tell her.

"I'm sorry, but if it involves my son then I believe it does."

"Evelyn, just go away before you make everything worse." I speak.

Tobias is getting angrier by the second and I know he's about to blow.

"Tell me, son!"

"I'm not your son!" He yells. "And that baby they killed wasn't your grandchild either."

Tears fill my eyes as I think about what happened. She looks shocked. He looks about ready to punch something. My hand goes to my belly instinctively and I remember feeling the pain, and the blood, and the loss.

"W-what?" She stutters in shock, staring at the hand on my belly.

"Tris was pregnant, with our baby, Jeanine and her minions gave her the miscarriage serum except it was stronger and almost destroyed her reproductive system as well, but we were able to get the reversal serum into her before that could happen. There you go. That's why I'm so angry at them. Now can you go, please?"

She nods and leaves, on the verge of tears.

I start sobbing and Tobias pulls me into his arms.

"I'm sorry about her. Don't pay any attention to anything she said. You are everything to me, and you're so beautiful. I love you so much. And we'll have a family one day, I promise. She was just trying to work us up." He kisses the top of my head and just holds me.

…

Tobias is sleeping next to me in our bed. It is the middle of the night but I am still wide awake. I am on my side, facing him, his arm draped delicately over my waist. I'm looking at his perfect face, thinking. Thinking about everything his mother said and more. I don't deserve someone like him. I'm not pretty, or curvy, and I don't have much for breasts. But he somehow sees me as beautiful. He's the one who's beautiful.

Our baby died because I couldn't fight the serum. I nearly became infertile because I couldn't fight the serum. I know they made it stronger. But I'm supposed to be able to fight any serum, aren't I? I wish I was still pregnant, even if I'm nowhere close to being ready for children. I want our baby back more than anything. But it's gone. Our little boy or girl is gone. We didn't even know about them and they're gone. I only found out a minute or so before they died. Tobias found out after. But I love them, we both love our child.

I didn't get to grow as I got more and more pregnant. I didn't get to feel him or her move, or kick, or hiccup. I didn't get to feel the excitement of finding out the gender. I didn't get any appointments where I could see them in an ultrasound. I didn't get to watch and feel them grow. I didn't get cravings. I didn't get morning sickness. I didn't get any of the symptoms. I didn't get to give birth to them and hold them in my arms. Or watch them grow up into the wonderful person they would have been. Or watch as they spoke their first word. Or took their first step. Or made friends. Or went to school.

I won't get any of those things. Not with that child anyway. But who's to say I'm going to get pregnant again? I know Tobias keeps promising me a family one day, but he doesn't know if I'm going to get pregnant again or not. Just because the infertility serum thing didn't work it doesn't mean I will get pregnant. Something else could make me infertile. Or I could have some more miscarriages. Or our children could be still born. Or they could be born so early that they die of an illness. Or they could get ill anyway, and die. Or someone could hurt them really bad. Or…

There are so many things that could go wrong.

Somehow I manage to drift into sleep, even if it's not a peaceful one.

**Hey Ravens, how are you?**

**I will update again when I can. **

**Please review!**


	20. Worries

Reality

Chapter 20: Worries

Tobias' POV

Since Evelyn came to see us about a month ago Tris has been acting really strange, and she's been getting nightmares, but she won't let me help her. She hasn't spoken to our friends either. Or her mum. She barely even speaks to me. And in leader's meetings she keeps quiet as well.

I'm really worried. I want to know what's going on. I want to help her. But she won't let me.

I hear her crying a lot as well, when she doesn't think I can hear. When she's in another room, or in the shower, or getting ready for the day.

I've talked to her mum about it and she told me she'd talk to her but Tris didn't speak. I keep trying to get her to tell me what's going on, but she just tells me it's nothing and walks away.

Tris has gone out. She told me that she has to go and sort something out in the office but I could tell she was lying. I'm making my way to Natalie's apartment, to see if she can try to talk to her again. I mean, she's Tris' mum, Tris should talk to her at least. Right?

I knock on the door and soon Natalie opens it, she smiles at me and lets me in. We sit on the sofa and she looks at me expectantly.

"I need you to try and talk to Tris again. She won't tell me what's wrong and I'm getting really worried. I just need to know what's wrong so I can help her but she won't tell me, and she's been ignoring our friends. I just don't know what to do."

"Tobias, I've tried talking to her. I try and talk to her every day but she just waves me off. I have no idea what's going on with her, and I know she isn't going to tell me. Believe me, I'm worried about her as well. When you're a parent you always worry. And I will keep trying but I don't think she's going to talk anytime soon. Just let her know that you're there for her, help her as much as you can now, and maybe she'll open up to you. But I don't know what to do, either. We just have to be there for her as much as we can, okay."

I nod. "Thanks."

I stand up and I am about to leave but Natalie calls my name. I turn to her and she's smiling sadly at me.

"Let her know how much you love her. That'll help as well. I know what pain she's going through with the miscarriage and everything. Just let her know you love her, and that you'll always be there for her. And if you need anything else you know where to find me."

"Thank you."

Then I leave.

I enter our apartment and I hear crying coming from upstairs. I lock the door and head up there, it's coming from our bedroom. I go in and find the door to the en-suite slightly open. I walk in and find Tris curled up in the corner of the room, sobbing into her knees. It's the most heart breaking thing I have ever seen. I don't like seeing her upset, or in pain.

I slowly walk over to her and I sit opposite her, watching her sadly.

"Tris, baby, look at me." She doesn't look at me, she just shakes her head. I notice she's wearing one of my old grey t-shirts and some black jogging bottoms. "Tris, please tell me what's wrong? I'm so worried about you. It's hurting me, seeing you so upset and not knowing what's causing this, or how to help you. So, please tell me what's the matter? I need to know. I want to help you."

"How can you love me?" She mutters through her sobs quietly. So quietly I can barely hear her. But I hear it. And it breaks my heart even more. She's doubting herself, and I don't like it when she does that.

"I love you because you're brave, and selfless, and smart, and honest, and kind. I love you because you're beyond beautiful. Beautiful is too small of a word to describe you. And you're not just beautiful on the outside but you're beautiful on the inside as well. I love you because you don't pity me because of my childhood like other people would if they knew. I love you because you don't throw yourself at me. I love you because you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you because even through everything life has put you through so far you are still a great person, you still care about others, and you still are brave and strong. You're amazing. I love you because you are the person I want to spend every second of the rest of my life with, and I'm sure I'll love you even after I die. I love you because you are the best person I know. I love you because you bring out the best in me. Before I met you I was cruel and heartless, I had built up a wall to protect myself, but then I met you and you knocked those walls down, you made me a better person. No one else could do that. And I have to admit that at first I didn't want those walls gone, because I was afraid of so many things, of getting hurt and of hurting you. But I'm not afraid any more. I would never hurt you and I know you would never hurt me. You are the person I want to marry and have a family with, because I love you more than anything in this entire universe. There are not enough words in the dictionary to describe how I feel about you because there are so many things I love about you. I'm in love with you, Beatrice Prior. And nothing can or will ever change that. Even if you decide you don't love me anymore, I will always love you." I say the last part hoping it's not true, and that it will never be true. But I mean it when I say it. I will always love her, no matter what.

She looks at me, finally. She looks shocked and I can see her red, splotchy cheeks, and her blood shot, tear filled eyes.

"B-but I'm not pretty. I'm flat chested. I don't have any curves. I'm certainly not brave, or selfless. I mean, look at me. And I killed our baby. And I nearly became infertile…"

"Tris, you didn't kill our baby. Jeanine did. It wasn't your fault. And I know you blame yourself for it, because you think you could have stopped it. But you couldn't, she made that serum too hard to fight, Tris. Even you couldn't have fought it. And even if you did become infertile I still would have loved you. We would have been a family, just the two of us. I will always love you, Tris, no matter what happens. And I don't care that you're flat chested, I love it. I love the way you look. You're so beautiful. I love you. I'm in love with you. And nothing will ever, ever change that."

I wrap my arms around her and pull her into me. She snuggles into my chest, crying into it. I just hold her.

"Will you please tell me what's wrong? I've been so worried about you these past four weeks, everyone has been worried, especially your mum. And I want to know why you keep getting nightmares, because that is really worrying me."

"After Evelyn came I didn't feel good enough for you. I've never felt good enough for you, but that just… I mean, you're amazing. You're so good looking, and amazing, and I'm not. There are so many other girls out there that you could be with, beautiful girls, ones that have boobs and curves, unlike me. They could give you everything but I couldn't even give you a child. And knowing that your mother doesn't like me just hurts. And I kept thinking about the baby, I was constantly thinking about the baby, even before that day. I felt like I didn't deserve you because I couldn't do the one thing a woman is supposed to be able to do. I just wanted our baby back so badly, even though I'm not ready to be a mum. I wanted to still be pregnant, I wanted to give you a child. I still want to be pregnant. I didn't even know, and I didn't get any of the symptoms or anything. I didn't feel anything. And I didn't get to hold him or her in my arms. But I wanted all of that. That night I just couldn't stop thinking about what could have been, and everything I missed out on because the baby died. And how I nearly became infertile… But just because I'm not infertile now it doesn't mean that I won't become infertile in the future, or that I won't keep having miscarriages, or that whatever children we may have won't keep dying in whatever ways they die… I keep having nightmares about you finding other, more beautiful women and leaving me for them. Or there are ones when I either get shot or stabbed and I become infertile, then you leave me because I can't give you a family. Or I have a miscarriage and you break up with me because you've had enough of me losing our children. Or there are ones when I'm in labour but when the baby is born he or she isn't breathing. Or our baby is born early and is too ill to survive. Or we have a baby but someone kills it… And it's just so horrible. And I can't get the images out of my mind. And I'm scared. I'm terrified." She speaks so quietly, and occasionally she stops to sniffle, or to let out a sob.

I just hold her.

"I wouldn't ever leave you, Tris. No matter what. I love you so, so much. More than anything. You're beautiful. I'm not going to leave you for another woman, or if you have a miscarriage or whatever. I won't ever leave you. I promise."

We sit there like that for a while, me trying to comfort her and her crying for what feels like an eternity.

I just hope that things get better.

**Hey Ravens. **

**I will update again when I can. **

**Please review!**

**Also, if you are reading my story Life after a War could you please go and answer the poll question on my page for it, please? It would help me out a lot. Thank you. **


	21. Friends and Sleepover

Reality

Chapter 21: Friends and Sleepover

I feel better after the talk with Tobias yesterday. But I'm still a bit insecure. I think I always will be. I feel bad for what I've put everyone through this past month. I've ignored everyone. Tobias is the person I spoke to the most but even that wasn't much.

So I decide to go to the cafeteria for breakfast, with Tobias, and I'm going to apologise. I need to apologise. We are walking hand in hand, and I guess he can sense how nervous I am because he squeezes my hand lightly and tells me it's going to be okay.

We enter the room and our friends look up, looking excited when they see me. Christina squeals and runs over, wrapping me in her arms.

"You're back. I thought you were dying or something. Don't do that again."

"I'm sorry." I whisper.

We go back to the table and we sit in what used to be our usual seats. In the corner of my eyes I notice how much Myra's stomach has grown in the past few weeks. She's now fifteen weeks pregnant.

"Where have you been Tris?" Uriah asks me.

"Yeah, we were all so worried about you." Will replies.

"I'm sorry. I've just had a rough time recently and have had to think things through. Plus, my leg has been sore still so I've been resting it as much as I can." It's not a complete lie. My leg is still sore, and I have had a rough time. But I'm not telling the complete truth. "How's the baby?" I ask Myra, trying to draw the attention off me.

"The baby is fine. Healthy." I nod.

"Tris, the girls and I are having a sleepover at my place. Do you want to come?" Christina says.

I look at Tobias and he nods at me, signalling that I can go. I should go.

"Okay. Sure. Sounds like fun."

"Great…" Then she delves into a conversation about how much fun we're going to have and what we're going to do, but I don't pay full attention.

…

I'm outside of Christina's apartment, duffle bag in my hand, waiting. I don't know what I'm waiting for exactly. I haven't spoken properly to them in a month, they're probably going to ask questions. I can't answer those questions because they don't know that Evelyn is really alive, and they don't know that I'm a little bit jealous of Myra. I can't tell them either of those things.

Hesitantly, I knock on the door, hoping I made the right choice to come here tonight. Christina answers after a few seconds with a smile on her face and she lets me in. I set my duffle with the others, all of the girls are already here.

When I say all of the girls I mean Christina (obviously), Myra, Marlene, Lynn and Shauna. And me.

We eat pizza and watch movies. We talk and laugh. Well, they talk and laugh, I just smile from time to time.

"Tris, what's wrong? Why have you been ignoring us all month? And why are you so quiet?" Damn Christina and her Candor past.

"It's nothing. It doesn't matter anymore. I'm fine. And I'm sorry for the last month."

"Is it Tobias? Did he do something to you? If he did, I swear…"

"No Lynn, he didn't do anything, I promise. I'm just having a hard time, that's all. I'm fine now, though, okay?"

They nod.

We watch a few more movies before all falling asleep. Myra takes the large sofa, I take the smaller one, and everyone else takes the floor. But I don't go to sleep. I can't sleep.

I just lay there. Looking at the ceiling in the dark, my hands resting on my stomach. Thinking. It seems like one of the only things I do these days. Think. Think about life, the past and what might come (or what I want to come) in the future. Think about my friends who are more like my family. Think about my parents. Think about Tobias.

Tobias and I have finally decided on a date for the wedding. We haven't told anyone yet, though. We want it exactly a year after he proposed. Which will be in thirty seven weeks from now. I'm excited. I'm happy. I will be seventeen then.

But I don't just want a wedding. I want a baby. Our baby. I want the one we lost back but that isn't going to happen. I'm not even ready for a baby yet but I want one. I want to be pregnant still, I want to be pregnant again. I want to feel everything because before I felt nothing. Though, I know neither Tobias nor I am ready for that yet. We're not ready for children. So we're going to wait. We talked about this last night. I told him I wanted a baby, I wanted our baby back. He wants it too but we're not ready.

We talked about many things last night. The wedding. The future. The family we want. We decided to start trying for a baby when I become nineteen or twenty, depending on how I feel then. That way we're more grown up, and we've had time to prepare and sort out our hectic life. And I guess it also gives us time to heal from the past, from the loss of our first child and everything that has happened. Though I don't think we'll ever completely forget the first child I was pregnant with, we will always mourn them. We will always love that baby we lost.

Of course, if I get pregnant before we decide to try for a baby we won't get rid of him or her. For starters, we're both against abortion, especially after what happened in Erudite. Also, we couldn't just kill one of our children because we weren't ready for one. We would take responsibility and care for, and love, him or her until the day we die.

…

We make pancakes and watch films until about one. Then we say goodbye and go home.

I'm just glad that I have my friends back.

**Hey Ravens, sorry for the wait, I've been so busy lately. Also I have to go back to college on Monday so I'll be even busier and updates will be slow-ish. Sorry. **

**I will update again when I can. **

**Please review!**


	22. The Gender of her Baby

Reality

Chapter 22: The Gender of her Baby

Five weeks have passed and everything is back to normal in our friendship group. We have parties at Zeke's or Uriah's where we either play truth or dare, never have I ever, or we would just watch movies and eat a load of foods that aren't necessarily good for you but taste amazing. The girls and I go shopping sometimes, picking things out for Myra's baby, unisex stuff for now though, and things for ourselves.

Today is the day Myra finds out the gender of her baby, then we girls are going shopping and she is going to tell us what the gender is by picking out some clothes for the baby that is either pink or blue depending on what she's having. Christina came up with the idea, obviously.

I'm still sad, and insecure, and many things. But I'm getting better, gradually. Though the pain of losing our child is still there, in my heart, and it won't ever go away, I know it won't.

Christina, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn and I are in the Pit, waiting for Myra to come to us and take us to the baby store to show us the gender of her child. Being twenty weeks pregnant now she has grown bigger, her bump has anyway, and she's only going to continue getting bigger until the baby is born.

We see her coming towards us, smiling brightly, and one hand resting on her bump. And when she gets to us she doesn't say anything, she just leads us to the baby store. And we follow her through the store, waiting for her to pick something up.

And she does.

Pink.

A pink onesie is what she picks up.

She's having a daughter.

Christina, Marlene and Shauna squeal, Lynn and I just smile and say congratulations. I don't really know what else to do. All I can think about is that I missed out on this because my baby died. I didn't even know if it was a boy or girl. I didn't know anything, feel anything.

Her baby started kicking three weeks ago. She's feeling things that I never got to.

I have to admit that I am jealous, but I don't say that to her, I keep it to myself. If I told her how I was really feeling she'd probably hate me.

We shop for an hour or two before going to our homes. I find Tobias on the sofa, typing something on his laptop. I drop my bags on the floor and plop down next to him.

"What's she having?"

"A girl."

He smiles slightly, but I know it's painful for him too, I can see it.

I rest my hands on my flat belly, that won't grow anytime soon because I'm not pregnant anymore.

"Tris, we'll have a baby one day, okay? I promise."

Tears fill my eyes but I don't let them fall.

Part of me wouldn't accept that I had a miscarriage. That I lost our child. But I would have grown slightly by now if I were still pregnant. When I realised that it was even more painful because I had to accept the fact that I'm really not pregnant anymore. I'm not having a baby anymore.

"Why does everything bad have to happen to us? Why can't people just leave us to be happy?"

"I don't know. But I promise you that we will have our family one day. We will be happy. I won't let anyone ruin that. I won't let anyone, or anything, ruin us." And he kisses my lips gently. Then the tip of my nose and my forehead, then my lips again.

"I love you, Tobias."

"I love you, too, Tris. And, hey, our wedding is in thirty two weeks, let's focus on that right now, okay?"

I smile brighter this time, and I nod.

"I was thinking, can we, uh… can we start trying on our first wedding anniversary, for a baby, I'll be nineteen then and it can take a while to get pregnant so I'll probably be twenty when the baby is actually born, but…"

"Okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we can start trying for a baby on our first wedding anniversary. I want a baby too, I just think we need some more time."

"Thank you."

He wraps his arms around me and I wrap mine around him, hiding my face in his shirt. His laptop was put on the coffee table a few minutes ago so we don't have to worry about dropping it.

I just hope that our life works out the way we want it to.

**Hey Ravens, I'm so sorry for the wait but I started back at college last Monday and I have been so busy with homework and I don't get home until late sometimes so I'm usually tired. But I will try and make some sort of schedule so I can write more. **

**I will update again when I can. **

**What do you think is going to happen in their life from this point on? When I say 'their' I mean everyone in the gang. What do you think is going to happen from here? I think this fanfic is going to be quite long because there is so much I want to do but I want to know what you guys want, or what you think is going to happen.**

**Please review!**


	23. Baby Shower

Reality

Chapter 23: Baby Shower

Four weeks later and today is Myra's baby shower. God, this is going to be painful. Seeing all of the baby stuff that Tobias and I couldn't buy for our child. But we made a promise, we'll start trying for another baby on our one year wedding anniversary.

Our wedding is in twenty eight weeks. I'm so excited. But I still haven't got my dress yet, or the bridesmaids dresses. We're waiting for Myra to have the baby so we won't be getting them for another sixteen weeks, or more. Though, we've sorted out the venue of both our wedding and the reception, the boys have their tux's, the flowers are sorted, so is the cake and food. The decorations are also in the bag. So are the rings. Now we just need the dresses and we're ready.

Oh, we've also planned our honeymoon, we're going to Amity for a week.

Anyway, right now I am wrapping the presents we're giving to Myra for the baby whilst Tobias gets ready. I am already ready, I am wearing a simple black maxi dress, my hair is in a messy bun, and my make-up is simple (foundation, eyeliner and mascara).

I am wrapping up a cute, little, pink teddy bear we found, trying not to cry and wrapping it as fast as I can so I don't have to look at it much longer. It's one that imagined our little girl playing with, if we were to have a little girl. I imagined it being her favourite toy, the one she couldn't live or sleep without.

In fact, all of the things we got Myra I imagined our daughter in, hence the reason I'm wrapping so fast and have tears in my eyes, threatening to pour out any minute.

And when Tobias comes in he notices.

"Tris, are you okay?" He asks as he kneels next to me.

I look him in the eyes and that's when the first tear falls, I'm happy I decided to wear waterproof make-up.

"You know, if this is too much for you we don't have to go. I'm sure they'll understand."

"No, we have to go. Myra will hate me if we don't. And I'm pretty sure everyone else will as well."

"Tris, you had a miscarriage, I'm sure they'll be okay if we don't go." I see the pain in his eyes as well.

"No, we're going. I mean, what are we going to do with the presents if we don't? It's not as if we're having a daughter, right? Or any baby for that matter."

"I'll take them to her and come back. But don't say something like that."

"It's true, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but…"

"But what? I lost our baby and ever since I can't stop thinking about it, and when we went shopping for Myra's baby all I could picture was our baby, our little girl, with all of these things, and more. When we were in the store I pictured a little boy as well as we walked around and saw the boys stuff. Our little boy. And it hurts, so bad. I can't even walk past the baby store without thinking of our dead child. I can't look at Myra without being jealous because her baby is alive and well when ours isn't. She gets to feel everything when I got to feel nothing because I didn't even know about the baby until just before it died. And I feel so useless, and angry, and lost, and like I'm the most horrible person ever."

"You're not the most horrible person ever. You're amazing. You're strong, brave, selfless, intelligent, honest and kind."

"I'm a terrible friend. I'm a terrible daughter. I'm a terrible sister. I'm a terrible fiancé. I'm a terrible mother."

"No you're not."

"I got our baby killed. I'm jealous because my friend's baby is still alive. I got my dad killed and my mum's not going to be a grandma anymore. My brother betrayed me because I'm a terrible sister."

"No. You didn't get our baby killed, Jeanine killed him or her. You're allowed to feel the way you do after everything that's happened. Its Jeanine's fault your dad died, and that your mum isn't a grandma yet, but she still can be because we can still have babies. And your brother betrayed you because he's not a very nice person, who obviously didn't love you. None of it is your fault, Tris."

"I want our baby back."

"I know. I do, too. But we'll have a baby soon, we'll start trying on our first wedding anniversary, that's what we agreed to, right?" I nod.

"But what if I don't get pregnant? Or if I have another miscarriage?"

"I will still love you. I will always love you. And you'll still have all of us, here for you."

I wipe my tears and stand up.

"Now, do you want to stay here, or go to the baby shower?"

"Uh, go to the baby shower."

"Okay."

And we go. He carries all of the presents though. We got her five things in total. The teddy bear, three onesies, a baby bouncer, and a book of fairy tales.

…

We go home after a couple of hours at the baby shower and I plop on the sofa, so does Tobias.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

I just nod.

He wraps his arms around me and that is how we stay for a while, just holding each other through the pain.

When is life going to get better?

**Hey Ravens.**

**What do you think is going to happen next in the story? Or at any point in their lives? What do you want to happen? What do you think is going to happen? If you tell me what you want to happen I might even use some of your ideas because though I have in mind what I want to happen in the story I like to get my readers involved so it becomes something more. **

**PM me or put what you want to happen in your reviews and what you say might just happen. **

**I will update again when I can. **

**Please review!**


	24. Things will get better

Reality

Chapter 24: Things will get better

Tobias and I are in our office right now. Working. We're typing up the monthly report on things in the Faction. Things to do with money, sales, birth rates, death rates, etc. how things are getting on generally.

It's around lunch time when my stomach rumbles.

"Why don't you head down to the cafeteria and grab something to eat? I'll finish off here and meet you down there." Tobias suggests.

"Okay. Sure." I plant a small kiss on his lips and leave the room.

I slowly make my way to the cafeteria. At some point Christina runs over to me.

"Hey, you going to lunch?"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay, Tris?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because you haven't been the same since what happened in Erudite."

"Chris, how do you expect me to act? My baby was murdered, and then I almost became infertile."

"I know. I know. I just, want my best friend back."

"I'm here."

"But you're not here. Not in the way that you used to be. You're always upset, or at home doing god knows what. You barely hang out with us anymore."

"Things have changed since initiation, okay. I lost my dad, and then I lost the baby I didn't know about until right before it was killed, and my brother betrayed me. Of course I'm not going to be the same person. But I'm still here for you. And you can all come over any time you want."

"Tris, things will get better, you just have to start living your life again."

"I am living my life."

"By staying at home, working, and being upset all the time. That's a great way to live your life."

"I came to that sleepover, didn't I? And the baby shower?"

"Except you barely said a word the whole time you were at those things. You didn't laugh at all. You just stayed quiet and listened."

"Look, I'm sorry if I'm not over everything shitty that's happened in my life recently, you can't force me to get over them."

"I'm not forcing you to get over anything. I just want you to start having fun again. You're not going to get over those things if you don't live your life. You can still have babies Tris, just because you lost one it doesn't mean you need to mope around all day doing nothing. You can still have kids. And what happened to the whole Faction before blood thing? You have to get over your dad too, he wouldn't want you moping around all day, would he?"

Tears gather in my eyes.

"Faction before blood doesn't exist anymore."

Then I run. I run back to mine and Tobias' apartment, forgetting how hungry I am.

As soon as I'm there I collapse on the couch and cry.

…

Tobias' POV:

When I get to the cafeteria I make my way to our group's usual table, expecting to see everyone there. Except I don't see Tris or Natalie.

"Where's Tris and Natalie?" I ask as I sit down.

"Christina upset Tris, Tris ran away somewhere and Natalie has gone to find her." Uriah answers.

I glare at Christina.

"What did you say to her?"

"I told her she should stop moping around all day and live her life. She's just not the same anymore and…"

"What do you expect Christina? Do you really expect her to be the same after she watched her dad die and had a miscarriage because someone decided to inject her with the bloody serum? Oh, and her brother betrayed her."

"She needs to get over it eventually." She shrugs. "So do you."

"Our baby died…"

"And you can still have more babies."

"Why don't you try having a miscarriage and see how you feel?"

Then I run. I need to find her.

I check the apartment first, and there she is, on the sofa, in her mothers' arms. Crying.

I close the door and rush over to them, taking the love of my life in my arms and holding her, trying not to let my own tears fall.

"It's okay, Tris. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Things will get better, I promise." I kiss the top of her head.

I notice she has a hand on her belly and that is when I let a tear fall, thinking about our baby. The one that never saw the light of day. The one that never will.

"I'm going to leave you two to it." Natalie says quietly, I notice now that she is also crying. She lost her husband and grandchild. She also lost her son because he betrayed her daughter.

I nod and she quietly leaves.

Tris curls into me, her legs over mine and her head against my chest, and one arm around my back whilst the other rests on her belly that won't grow with child for the time being. I gently place my hand over hers and she looks up at me with sad eyes.

"It's okay. Everything will be okay. I promise. Things will get better. I'll do everything I can to make everything better for you. I love you."

"I love you, too." She whispers, her voice hoarse from crying.

I gently kiss her lips, then her nose and cheeks, kissing her tears away but more still flow, then her forehead before resting my forehead against hers.

"We'll be okay. I'll make sure of it."

"I know."

She cuddles into me and we stay like that for a while. Our hands intertwined on her stomach, hoping that one day we'll get to do this when our child is in there, growing.

**Hey Ravens. So someone told me in a review that they wanted Tris to get pregnant during their honeymoon as a surprise. It might happen but I'm not promising anything. Though, if there's something you want to happen in this story just PM me or write it in your review and I will consider it. Who knows, maybe some of them will appear in the story. Though I do have my own ideas on what I want to happen I want to know what you guys want so I can take your thoughts into consideration and make a story you will hopefully love. **

**So PM me your ideas or put them in your review and I may just use some of them. **

**I will update again when I can.**

**Please review!**


	25. Friends?

Reality

Chapter 25: Friends?

Tobias and I are heading to the cafeteria for breakfast. We are walking hand in hand, silently. It is the morning after what happened with Christina and I really hope I don't have to see her.

But I do. There she is. Sitting at the table we usually sit at, with all of our friends. She's laughing at something Zeke said. Instead of going over to them I drag Tobias to one of the only empty tables left. One in the corner of the room.

We just sit there and eat. I keep peeking over and I see my friends looking at me sympathetically, except for Christina. I thought she was a better friend than that. I didn't think she'd say things like that knowing everything that's happened recently.

…

Zeke's POV:

I look over and see Tris and Four sitting on their own. They both look like they've been up all night, crying. But I don't think they care. I then look at Christina and glare at her.

"What, Zeke?"

"I think you should go and apologise to them."

"What for? It's true, isn't it? They've barely done anything with us since what happened to Amity. I just want my best friend back. That's all. They have to get over it."

"Would you be saying that if you lost a child? They've been through hell and back yet you decide to say something like that to them."

"I understand that their child was murdered, but they can't mope around forever. They have to get on with their lives. They can have more children."

"If I lost my baby I would be devastated. Christina, they need time to get over what they've been through. You can't rush them into it. And Tris, she lost her dad as well. Her brother betrayed her in the worst way possible. It's not just that she lost her baby. She lost two other people she cared about and loved as well. Then she almost became infertile and lost hope for a moment that she would ever have kids. You really should apologise." Myra says, her hands rubbing her belly trying to protect her child from the world. We all nod.

"She trusted you, Christina. She thought you were her best friend. She never thought you could say something like that to her, after everything. She thought you would be there for her. But now she doesn't even want to sit with us because of what you said. You broke her heart." Shauna tells her.

"I was just saying what we were all thinking."

"No, none of us were thinking that. We wanted to support them we just didn't know how, so we were their friends. We would have never said something like that. We never thought that either. Because we know that if we lost a child we would also be devastated. And they didn't even know about the child. Tris found out a minute before it died. That's even more painful because they didn't have any time to feel anything."

"Fine. I'll apologise to them later." Then she goes back to eating.

I see Natalie walking over to where Tris and Four are sitting. She sits on the other side of Tris and holds her like any mother would. I just hope they're okay.

…

Tris' POV:

Tobias and I are in our office, going through some files. But then there is a knock on the door.

"Come in." Tobias says, but I wish he hadn't.

Christina walks into the room. Tears gather in my eyes but I push them down.

"Can I talk to you, Tris?"

I just nod and follow her out of the room. I stand in front of her, but I don't stay anything.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I went too far."

"You said what you thought. That's what Candor do, right?"

"I'm not Candor anymore."

"Then why did you say it? You could have kept it to yourself. I thought you were better than that. I thought you were my friend."

"Because I want things to go back to the way they were. But I know now that it's not going to happen because too much has gone on since then. And I'm sorry."

"You're not sorry. You believe every word you said."

"I am sorry. But yeah, I did believe every word I said. I'm sorry because of the pain it caused, though. I should have understood that you need time. I should have understood that you were in pain. But I didn't. I can't understand because I haven't been through anything like it. I tried to understand, I did. But I just couldn't. I wanted you to be the person that you were. I wanted you to be happy again. I wanted to spend time with my best friend, but you were too upset to do anything. And when you did you didn't talk much. I'm sorry that I upset you. I really am. Can you be my friend again?"

"You understand that I still need time, right?" she nods. "Are you going to say anything like that again?"

"I'll try not to."

"I need you to promise me that you won't say anything like that again."

"I promise." she says as she nods.

"Fine. You can be my friend, again."

"Thank you."

And when she hugs me, I reluctantly hug her back.

**Hey Ravens, sorry for the wait, but I have been so busy this past week. **

**I will update again when I can. **

**Please review!**


	26. Myra's Baby

Reality

Chapter 26: Myra's baby

It's Myra's due date now. And there's no sign of her going into labour yet. It's been fifteen weeks since my fight with Christina. Although we're friends again, things between us are a little tense. It's like she's trying not to say anything that will upset me, and I am trying to properly forgive her. We're not as close as we used to be. We're not like best friends anymore. In fact, the closest friends to me now are Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Uriah, Myra and Lynn.

Anyway, back to Myra. We're all staying with her, in her apartment until she goes into labour so we can get her to the infirmary. The guys are rushing around, making sure she has everything she wants and needs. We girls on the other hand are staying in the living room with her in case she starts getting proper contractions. She's been getting Braxton hicks for weeks now but she hasn't been getting proper contractions.

I think about how in five weeks I would have been in this position, waiting to go into labour with mine and Tobias' baby, had Erudite not killed him or her.

"I'm going to get a drink. Does anyone else want one?" I ask.

They all shake their heads and I head to the kitchen. I grab a glass out of the cupboard and fill it with water, drinking it as my hand shakes.

"Are you okay?" I hear Tobias ask me from the doorway.

I put the glass on the counter, and turn around to face him and he walks over to me, taking me in his arms. He kisses the top of my head.

"We'll be okay. I promise." I just nod into his shirt. He knows what I'm thinking because he's thinking it too. I can tell by the look in his eyes.

That's when we hear a cry of pain from the living room. We break apart and rush in there to find the girls and boys rushing around.

"What's going on?" Tobias asks.

"Myra's waters have broken. We need to get her to the hospital." Shauna says.

Tobias and Zeke help Myra up and we follow them to the infirmary.

…

Its ten hours before we hear the news that Myra has had her baby. Christina and Will stayed with her. Christina thought it might not be a good idea if I were in there as well.

We follow the nurse to the room and when we enter we find Myra, holding her daughter who is wrapped in a light pink blanket, in her arms, smiling down at her with happy tears lining her cheeks. Christina and Will look in awe at the baby. We all gather around and look at the baby.

"She's adorable. What are you going to name her?" Shauna asks.

"Abbigail. But you can call her Abby for short."

"She's beautiful." I whisper.

"Can we hold her?" Zeke questions excitedly.

Myra nods and passes her around, starting with Christina.

When the baby is placed in my arms I can't help but smile. But I feel sad at the same time because I won't get to hold my baby in my arms. Tears start to line my cheeks as the baby stares up at me with an awed look on her face.

I place a gentle kiss on her forehead and pass her to Tobias. He's adorable with her, tears line his cheeks as well and I know he's thinking the same thing I am. But he's amazing. He would make such a great father, it's a shame he isn't going to be one anytime soon. Because of me. Because I didn't fight back hard enough. Because I couldn't stop the serum.

"I'm sorry, I, uh, have to go." I say before leaving. As soon as I'm out of the infirmary I run.

I hear Tobias calling my name behind me but I don't stop. I just sprint back to our apartment and I lock myself in our en-suite.

It's not long before I hear him banging on the door.

"Tris, please open up. I know it's hard. I'm upset too. But please, please let me come in. Don't shut me out again. Please. I love you."

I unlock to door and move to the other side of the room so my back is against the wall and my knees are tucked up to my chest.

He rushes over to me and takes me in his arms.

"I want our baby back."

"I know. I know because I do too. But we'll have a baby one day. I know we will."

"You were good with the baby. You'd make a great father."

"You were good with her too. You'll be a good mother."

"B-but…"

"Don't start this again, Tris. You're not the reason our baby died. Jeanine and her helpers are. You fought as hard as you could against them and the serum. They made it impossible to fight. It's not your fault… Our wedding is in twelve weeks, let's focus on that right now."

I smile slightly, thinking about our wedding.

"Okay."

"When are you going wedding dress shopping?"

"In a few weeks, when Myra's back down to her usual size, and has gotten into the swing of things with the baby."

"And I'm guessing you're going to keep the dress at someone else's apartment so that I won't see it."

"Exactly."

"Do you want something to eat? I'll go and make us some dinner if you want."

"Okay. I'll just change and clean up."

He nods, kisses my forehead and leaves.

I stand and splash my face with some water before drying it with my towel. I look in the mirror for a few seconds, my eyes peeking at my belly. But then I walk into our room and change into some black sweatpants and one of Tobias' shirts.

When I walk downstairs I see Tobias in the kitchen chopping some vegetables.

"So, what are we having for dinner?"

"Spaghetti Bolognese."

"Nice."

"Go and sit down. I'll call you in when I'm done."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you, too."

So I sit on the sofa, turn on the TV and wait for dinner.

**Hey Ravens, how are you?**

**If you are reading my story Love Goes on can you please go and answer the poll question on my page for it? It will help me a lot, thank you.**

**I have now made a Facebook page for my writing, photography and film making (when I get around to making short films and music videos). The profile pic is a selfie of me wearing an orange jumper and there are pictures of Devon and me writing. My name on it is Paige Madison Makepeace. You can add me as a friend and I will accept all friend requests. You will get updates on what I am doing and when based on those three things, and maybe some other stuff as well. You will also be able to ask me questions and talk to me about anything and I will reply when I can. After I have accepted your friend request it would be cool if you messaged me and told me you were a fan of my stories or something so I know who you are. **

**I also have Instagram (paige_madison_makepeace) and Tumblr (paigemakepeace), on there you can message me about anything and I will reply when I can. **

**You can also PM me on here at any time and I will reply when I can. **

**I will update again as soon as I can.**

**Please review!**


	27. Problems

Reality

Chapter 27: Problems

I wake up the next day to a harsh knocking on the door. Tobias gets out of bed to open it, and when he does I hear Christina shouting.

"Where the hell is she?"

"Christina, don't start this again…"

I hear Christina stomping up the stairs and soon, she slams the bedroom door open and stands at the end of the bed, glaring at me.

"Why the hell are you so selfish?"

"Chris…"

"Don't. You can't just walk out like that. She's your friend, she needs you. She just had a baby. And you just leave."

"I know, okay. I know she needs me. I know she just had a baby. I'm sorry that I got upset. I would be thirty five weeks pregnant right now if Jeanine hadn't have murdered my child. I would be preparing to hold my baby in my arms, but that's not going to happen. Because my baby's dead. Now stop having a go at me when you have no idea what that feels like. I'm sorry for being a shitty friend, I am. But why can't you just take my feelings into account? Yeah, I'm selfish, but I think I have every right to be right now."

"Not when one of your best friends needs you."

"Yeah, well I might need my best friend too, but she just shouts at me every time I let my feelings take over me. Well, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lost my child but you can't take everything out on me. It just makes me feel a hundred times worse. So if you want to keep having a go at me just go. Please. Or tell me why you feel the need to have a go at me all the bloody time!"

Tears are lining my cheeks. Tobias stands in the corner of the room looking sad and guilty. Tears fill his eyes as well but he refuses to let them fall.

"I have a go at you all the time because people need you but you're too consumed in your emotions to be there for anyone."

"Did it ever occur to you that I might need some help too? From my friends instead of just Tobias and my mum all the time. I thought friends were supposed to be there for each other but all you do is have a go at me. I've lost so much that I love and I can't just forget it that easily. I'm sorry that I've been a shitty friend but I'm not the only one."

She slaps me. Then she storms out, leaving me in a puddle of tears.

Tobias holds me as I cry.

I know I've just lost my best friend for good. Possibly all of my other friends as well. But it's okay. I can live without them. I have Tobias and my mum.

God, why do I have to be the one who has shit happen to all the time?

…

Tobias and I enter the cafeteria for lunch. And instead of sitting at the table we usually would we sit at a table in the corner, like we did a few weeks ago. And when my mum and Hana arrive a few minutes later, they join us.

We eat in silence.

I keep glancing over at our usual table and see everyone but Christina looking at us apologetically. Myra is still in the hospital.

I watch as one by one they all come over to us, except Christina, and join our table. Even Will comes.

"What did Christina do this time? Other than the slap to the face?" Zeke asks as he sits opposite me.

"It doesn't matter."

"Tris, of course it matters. She upset you, that isn't right. And she hit you." Shauna argues.

"She said basically the same thing she did last time. About me being selfish, and only caring about my own feelings, and letting my feelings distract me from being a good friend. Then I told her she wasn't a very good friend either and she slapped me. So my guess is that we aren't friends anymore and we never will be. And that means that Will won't be allowed to be my friend anymore because you're her boyfriend and she'll want to be with you all the time. She'll probably hang out with Myra all the time as well so there goes her. Any of you guys wanna go join them?"

"Just because she's my girlfriend it doesn't mean she can stop me being your friend. I am still my own person. And she was wrong for doing all of that to you. You've been through a lot, it's not your fault you feel the way you do." Will says.

"And we're not gonna join her. She was wrong, as Will said. You don't deserve to be treated that way. I mean, you lost your dad, and your brother, and your baby. You don't deserve to be talked to like that." Uriah tells me.

"We're not going to leave you, Tris." Marlene agrees.

Tears fill my eyes again but I don't let them fall.

"Really? You're all going to side with her?" Christina says from behind me.

"She doesn't deserve to be spoken to the way you've been speaking to her, Christina." Zeke practically shouts.

"She's been a crappy friend."

"No. She hasn't. You have. She lost her baby and you think its right to treat her like shit. She has every right to be upset. She needs her friends too, at least we were trying to be there for them, but you. You just had a go at her at every opportunity you thought you had."

"I was there for her. But then she kept leaving important things, or barely talked at all at baby showers or whatever. That isn't the way a good friend acts."

"She lost her baby. How many times do we have to say that before it sinks into your brain? If Jeanine wasn't such a bitch she would be preparing to have her child right now. But Jeanine murdered her unborn child. Do you have any idea how that feels? When you do come back and maybe we can be friends again."

"Shut up. You haven't lost a baby, either."

"Yeah, but we know that if we did we would be upset too. In fact more than upset. But you can't understand that. You can't understand that it takes time to heal from things like that."

"Will, are you going to back me up here?"

"Christina, I love you, but you were wrong to say those things to her."

"You too, huh. I take it no one cares about how I feel."

"We all care, Christina. But you don't have any right to go around saying those sorts of things to someone who has lost so much they care about." Zeke keeps arguing with her. She keeps arguing back.

I just sit there, trying to hold in my tears. Trying to think clearly.

"Guys! Can you just shut up! Please!" My mum yells as she puts her arms around me.

They shut up and Zeke looks at me guiltily.

"Fine, I don't need any of you anyway."

"Christina, what about me?" Will says.

"You're taking her side, Will. You obviously care more about her than me."

"I love you, Chris, I'm just saying that what you did is wrong. If we lost a baby you wouldn't like anyone saying any of that to you, would you? So why did you say it to her?"

"Because I wanted my best friend back. But by the looks of things she's gone, and so are all of you."

Then she walks out, closely followed by Will who looks lost and confused.

**Hey, sorry for the wait but I have been so ill, and in a lot of pain, recently thanks to my many health problems that I just haven't felt up to writing much. I've also had quite a few doctor's appointments, and ECG and like three blood tests because there may be some other health problem that I have. And I've had loads of college work to do. **

**If you are reading my story Love Goes On then can you please go and answer my poll question on my page for it? It would help me out a lot if you did, thanks. **

**Also, some people are saying that on this story Tris is overreacting and being selfish, and stuff. If you don't like it you don't have to read it. I'm just writing how I think someone would act if they lost their dad, their baby (who they didn't know about until right before it died), and their brother because he betrayed them in the worst way possible in my opinion, would act. And I am a psychology student. If it was me in that situation I'd be pretty upset, and I wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it. But if you don't like it, as I have said, you don't have to read it. **

**But to all of you who do like it then things will start to get better soon, I promise.**

**I will update again when I can. **

**Please review!**

**Also, if you want to add me as a friend on my Facebook page which is for my writing, photography and film making (when I get around to making short films) the link is on my page, just copy and paste it into the tool bar. Some info about the Facebook page is on there as well. **


	28. Wedding dress shopping

Reality

Chapter 28: Wedding dress shopping

It's been a week since Abbigail was born. Christina broke up with Will because he said she was wrong to do what she did to me. Now Christina basically drags Myra and Abby round with her all the time, they were released from the infirmary a couple of days ago, meaning we can't see Myra or the baby that often, only when Christinsa isn't there but she nearly always is. Meaning Myra probably can't come to my wedding now.

Will was so upset after Christina broke up with him that he cried for a while. He's living with me and Tobias since Christina kicked him out of the apartment they shared and we haven't been able to get him a new one yet.

Today I am going wedding dress shopping. But it's not going to be the way I thought it would be. Myra and Christina aren't going to be there. Instead it's only going to be me, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, my mum and Hana.

I'm getting married in eleven weeks. I'm excited. But I'm nervous at the same time. What if he doesn't want to marry me anymore? What if he's had enough of me?

No. I can't keep thinking like this. I have to be positive.

I am walking to the Pit to meet the girls. I pass Christina, Myra and Abbigail on the way. Myra looks at me with a sorry expression. Christina just keeps talking about whatever she's talking about. Completely ignoring me.

As much as I don't want to admit it, I miss her. I miss Christina. She was a good friend, that is until I lost the baby.

God, I have to learn to be happier.

I see the girls waiting for me and I smile at them, they smile back. When I get to them we all embrace seperately and start chatting about whatever comes to our heads as we walk to the wedding dress store.

"Are you okay?" Mum asks me as she walks next to me, her hand in mine.

"Yeah. It's just been a long few months. I'll be fine though."

She nods, not fully believing me.

We enter the store.

...

I found it. I found the dress after an hour of looking. But it's beautiful. It's grey and the bodice has black and blue diamonds lining it in swirly patterns. The skirts poofs out at my waist and elegantly flows down to the floor, leaving a small train at the back. It's strapless so it shows my tattoos but I don't mind.

It's perfect.

I'm keeping it at mum's apartment since she offered and that is where I've decided to get ready now that Chris and I aren't friends.

We go to lunch and then go our seperate ways, but mum leads me back to her apartment so we can hang out for a while.

We sit on the sofa after she offers me a drink but I say no to one.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She questions.

"I don't know. I just feel like my life is falling apart around me and I don't know what to do to stop it. I'm happy, with Tobias, and you, and my friends. But I miss Christina, and I just want everything to go back to the way it was before the war. But I know it can't. And I want my baby back so much. Tobias and I agreed to wait until our first wedding anniversary before trying for a baby, but I don't think I can wait that long because it's all I think about..."

"Then tell him. I know he wants a baby too. Tell him you don't want to wait that long for a baby."

"But the thing is I don't think I'm ready for a baby. I just want the one I was going to have back. I want a baby, but I'm not ready for one."

"No one is ever ready for a baby, Tris. You might think that you are but then you get pregnant and you're freaking out constantly. Out of fear, and nerves, and everything else. I thought I was ready for Caleb but I got pregnant with him and I was constantly freaking out. Scared that I was going to lose him, and be a terrible mum, and so much more. And then I got pregnant with you, a month later, and I thought it was going to be easier, but it wasn't. I was always freaking out. No one is ever fully prepared to be a parent. It just happens and you take it as it comes. But no matter when you have a baby, Tris, I'm sure you're going to be an amazing mother. And you'll have all of us here to support you, the whole time. So talk to him, tell him you want a baby. Try sooner. Do whatever you want. And no matter what happens, we will always be here for you."

"What if I have another miscarriage?"

"We'll still all be here for you. Because we love you. And it won't be your fault. Just like the last one wasn't your fault."

I just nod as tears start to pour out of my eyes.

...

I go home to find Tobias and Will on the sofa, watching TV. I sit in between them and try to think of a way to tell Tobias that I want us to try for a baby sooner than we planned to.

"Are you okay, Tris?" Tobias asks.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"Did you manage to find a dress?"

"Yeah, it's at my mum's so you can't see it."

"I'm sure you look beautiful in it." I smile and he kisses the top of my head.

"I've got to go to work. I've got the nightshift. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Will says before heading out of the apartment.

"Now tell me what you're thinking." Tobias says as he turns the TV off.

"I, uh, I wanted to ask you something."

"Why do you sound so nervous? You know you can talk to me about anything."

"I-I, erm, I wanted to ask if you, uh..."

"Tris, what's going on?"

"C-can we try for a baby?"

"Now?"

"Uh, I-I was thinking on our honeymoon."

I look down. Not wanting to see his face. Not wanting to see his annoyance at me wanting to change our plans.

He puts his finger under my chin and lifts my head up gently so I can look at him. There's tears in my eyes but I can clearly see the smile on his face.

"Okay."

"Really?"

"Tris, I love you. I want a baby with you. Whenever you want a baby, we can try for one. So yeah, we can start trying for a baby on our honeymoon if that is what you really want."

I smile as a tear slips out of my eye. He gathers me in his arms and kisses my forehead. Whispering to me how much he loves me. And I tell him I love him too.

I just hope we have a baby soon.

Hey Ravens, I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the wait but I have been in so much pain recently that I just haven't felt up to writing. Next chapter will be the wedding and I will update again when I can.

Please review!


	29. Wedding

Reality

Chapter 29: Wedding

I wake up with a smile on my face, remembering what today is.

My wedding day.

I look to the side of me, expecting to see Tobias there, but he isn't there. Then I remember that the girls kicked him out for the night.

I climb out of the bed and stroll out of the room. A lot of the girls (Marlene, Shauna, Lynn and Hana) are still sleeping in the living room, some on the floor and one on one of the sofas. I smell pancakes being made and make my way to the kitchen to find my mum standing at the oven frying the sweet delights.

She looks over at me and smiles, I smile too, walking over to her and wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Good morning, sweetie. You excited for today."

"Yeah, but I'm kinda nervous as well."

She knows why I'm nervous. Today is the day that Tobias and I are going to start trying for another baby.

"It will be okay. I promise." She kisses the top of my head and I let go of her, grabbing myself a glass from the cupboard and filling it with orange juice. I take a seat at the breakfast table and watch my mum cooking.

Soon the others join us, all of them with smiles on their faces. Hana comes over and hugs me, Zeke and Uriah kicked her out so that the boys could stay there for the night. Everyone else hugs me as well. Then we sit down and enjoy the pancakes with a range of toppings.

I feel sad knowing that my dad won't be here today, walking me down the aisle. And Caleb as well. But dad's dead and I don't know, or care, where Caleb is right now. I feel sad knowing Christina won't be there as well since she was my best friend. But I'll be okay. Everything will be okay. I hope.

After breakfast the girls make me a bath and I soak in it for about an hour before getting out, drying myself, moisturizing and wrapping myself in my dressing gown before going back into my bedroom to find my dress on the bed with a whole lot of make-up and hair products, a chair in front of the bed and all of the girls standing around, waiting for me.

I sit on the chair and they get to work, starting with my hair.

When they're done they help me put on the dress, my mum doing up the back of the corset and sliding the veil into my hair. Then they all stare at me, smiling, my mum trying to hold in the tears so she doesn't make me cry as well. She hugs me and I thank her for everything.

The girls start getting themselves ready whilst I head downstairs to wait for them. I sit on the sofa, hoping not to crinkle the skirt of the dress too much.

Whilst I'm waiting I think. I think about today. Tonight. Tomorrow. The rest of my life.

I'm going to be Mrs. Tris Eaton. I'm getting married. Tonight we're going to try for a baby. Someday we may have a family. But we will always remember the child we lost.

"Tris." Someone calls, breaking me from my thoughts. I look up and find my mum standing in front of me, smiling down at me sadly. "You okay?" she asks as she sits next to me, looking at my belly.

It is then that I realise that I have a hand on my belly.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"What about?"

"Dad. Caleb. My baby. Everything." I would be a mum now if it weren't for Jeanine. Tobias and I would have our baby. And dad. God do I wish he was here. And Caleb, I wish he was here as well, and that he didn't betray me in the way he did.

Mum takes me in her arms and kisses the top of my head.

"Everything will be okay. I promise." She tells me.

"I hope so."

Soon the rest of the girls come down and we get ready to leave.

…

I just got married to the love of my life. I can't believe it. All of our friends throughout Dauntless were there. Myra came as well, with Abbigail, but she can't stay for the reception because Christina is trying to control every aspect of her life. She wished she could stay and I do too, but Christina has to get her way.

But anyway, Tobias and I are on the makeshift dancefloor we put under the net, dancing to a song we found and both liked. My arms are circled round his neck and his are round my waist we're staring into each other's eyes.

Everything about today has been amazing. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with this wonderful man. The man that I love more than anything in the world.

"I love you." I tell him as I rest my cheek on his chest.

"I love you, too." He tells me before kissing the top of my forehead.

And we just dance, wrapped in the warmth of each other's arms.

…

After another couple of hours of dancing with everyone we are waved off on our honeymoon. We're going to Amity for a week.

When we arrive Tobias picks me up and carries me through the threshold of the house we are staying in, bridal style. He kicks the door shut and carries me to the bedroom placing me gently on the bed.

And what more can I say than we try for a baby.

And it is the best night of my life.

**Hiya, I am super sorry for the wait but I have been so busy with college and work that I just haven't had time. I've also had major writers' block and had no idea what to write for this story so I figured I would skip to the wedding. But don't worry, I have ideas now and should be able to update more. Though I am going to be super busy these next few weeks filming a music video for my media coursework, but when I'm done with it I will be putting it on YouTube for you to go and have a look at. You see, I want to be a director and editor of films and things and I figured it would probably be a good idea to film a load of things to put on YouTube as a portfolio kind of thing, and to maybe get noticed since I don't know if I will be able to afford University. **

**Just a heads up, I have deleted my Hunger Games/Divergent story because someone on Wattpad is copying it, word from word and I figured if I didn't have it on here for a while she might stop updating with what she claims is something she's written. So sorry about that, but I might put it back up again soon. I also have writer's block with that story so I'll wait until I have some more ideas for it to put it up. **

**Also, I have an idea for another fanfiction, one for the Testing Trilogy, but I don't know if many people have read it considering there are only two or three fanfictions for it on here at the moment. So I'm asking if any of you have read it and if you have, do you want me to write a fanfiction for it? If I do end up writing one it won't be out for a little while since I want to write a few chapters before actually posting it. But if I did write one then would you read it. And I need to know if you've read the books because it is set after the trilogy. **

**I will update again when I can. **

**Please review. **


	30. Wedding anniversary

Reality

Chapter 30: Wedding anniversary

A year has passed since mine and Tobias' wedding, and no, we haven't had a baby yet. I'm not pregnant either. We've been trying for a baby for a whole year, and nothing. Everyone keeps trying to cheer me up by telling me that I will have a baby one day but it isn't working. I feel useless. I feel like I am a horrible wife for Tobias because I can't do the one thing a woman is supposed to be able to do.

I know it can take a while to get pregnant. I know that. But a year. We have been trying for a year. And it's hard. Taking a pregnancy test once a month and it coming out negative. Feeling sick and knowing it's something else. Being late for a period and knowing it's not because I might be pregnant. Feeling useless because it almost seems like it's never going to happen. Feeling upset because all I can think about is the baby that I lost and not being able to get pregnant again.

Hana has run various tests on both me and Tobias to make us feel better, and she says we're both fertile, but it doesn't feel like it right now. Everyone tells us to just keep trying, and we do. But it's hard when you're not getting anything out of it other than a really good night. We're doing it for a reason, and that reason isn't happening. I mean, we've tried so many things in order to get pregnant. And nothing. We've tried doing it in various ways and places. We've tried doing it when we're slightly tipsy, but not drunk. We've tried doing it at various times. But nothing is working.

Since it is our anniversary I know Tobias has something special planned for tonight. But, in all honesty, I don't feel up to doing anything special. I mean he is the best husband ever, he is so kind and considerate, and he tries so hard to make me feel better when I am upset. But I feel like a crappy wife because I can't give him the one thing I know he is desperate for. I want kids too. We both do. But right now I feel like it's never going to happen.

I am currently sitting on our sofa with my knees pulled up to my chest, wearing only some black jogging bottoms and a black vest. My hair is in a messy bun. I am just staring at the wall in front of me, waiting for Tobias to finish making our lunch.

When he calls my name I stand up and walk to the kitchen to find him placing the plates of food on the breakfast table. He smiles at me as I sit down and I smile back. We eat in silence until he draws me away from my thoughts by calling my name.

"Tris, honey, are you okay?" He asks, sliding his fingers through mine.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Tris, I've known you long enough to be able to know when something's bothering you. So, what's wrong?"

"I think you know what's wrong."

"You're right. I do. But Tris, how many times do I have to tell you that we will have a baby one day?"

"It doesn't matter how many times you tell me that, Tobias. We've been trying for a year and yet nothing has happened. I'm not going to believe you or anyone else until it happens. I'm not going to believe you until we have a baby. And I know it's selfish. I do. But it's just the way I feel right now. And I'm sorry for being a crappy wife. And I'm sorry for not being able to give you what you want. I'm sorry."

"Tris, I know you're upset. I am too. And I know you feel useless. But you're not. And you're definitely not a crappy wife. You're the best wife I could have ever asked for. And I love you. I know it's hard. But we have to keep trying. I don't mind when or if we have a baby. I have you and that is all that matters right now. If we have a baby that is great. If it never happens then that is fine as well. But I will never leave you. And I will never stop loving you. I promise."

"I love you, too. But why is it that we got pregnant when we weren't even trying and now that we are trying it just doesn't work?"

"I don't know. Sometimes life doesn't always work out the way that we want it to. Sometimes life is difficult. But we'll get through it the same way we get through everything. Together. And I wish that when you were pregnant the first time I was there to save you sooner. I wish I was there with you. And I wish that Jeanine hadn't started the war and that she hadn't kidnapped you. But it happened. And I'm sorry. I'm also sorry that we're not getting pregnant at the moment. But I know we will. We just have to keep trying and trying until the moment comes. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary."

We continue eating. Our fingers still intertwined.

…

The day is amazing after that. And maybe it is just what I needed in order to feel better about… well, everything. And the night is good too. We spend the night trying for a baby. But tonight I believe that one day we will have a baby. I really, truly believe it.

I just want that one day to be soon.

**Hey, I am so sorry for the wait but I have been super busy with coursework and revision and things. My exams are in 6-7 weeks and I have to get a good grades because I can't afford another year at college and I want to go to University in 2017 so I have to get good grades both this year and next year. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**When do you think Tris should get pregnant?**

**Also, I just got my new twitter account, my username is RealPMakepeace if you have twitter go and follow me and you can find out what I am doing and when in terms of writing, filmmaking, etc. and you can direct message me and things about anything you want. And ask me questions through my page or whatever. **

**I am currently in the process of writing a new e-book, currently titled The Love of a Wolf, though I'm thinking of changing it soon. I am going to be busy writing that so that I can start selling it soon cause I really need the money. I have taken my current one off Kindle because it wasn't doing that well so I'm hoping to put it onto Smashwords which sells it through many sites like Kobo, IBookstore, WHSmith, Barnes and Noble, etc. and it will get me more money in the way that I get more royalties, etc. **

**Anyway, I will keep you posted on that. **

**I will update again when I can. **

**Please review!**


	31. She's back

Reality

Chapter 31: She's back

Two months have passed and still no positive pregnancy tests. Everyone else is doing fine. Zeke and Shauna are engaged. Christina still hates me, and I have no idea what's going on in her life but I'm sure she's just fine. Will has a new girlfriend. Myra is barely able to speak to any of us thanks to Christina. Abbigail is just over a year old and is doing well. My mum is fine. Hana is fine. Uriah and Marlene are still dating. Lynn has found someone (a guy called Jake).

Everyone's happy.

I'm happy too. Just not as happy as I would be if I were pregnant.

But Tobias is still an amazing husband.

Tobias also happens to be in a meeting in Candor right now. I would be there too but I felt sick this morning so he went on his own. After me taking another pregnancy test which came out negative. Just like every other one I have taken.

I am sitting on the sofa with my legs crossed, flicking through the channels on the TV, wearing some black fabric shorts and a baggy grey t-shirt which used to be Tobias' but it no longer fits him so he gave it to me, knowing how much I love his clothes. My hair is in a messy bun. My mum should be here soon. Tobias called her and asked her to come round to look after me.

There is a knock at the door and I stand up, groaning in annoyance. When I open the door I see the person I least expected to see standing on the other side.

Evelyn.

She pushes past me and I shut the door, turning to face her.

"What do you want?"

"I was told this was my son's apartment. Where is he?"

"In a meeting, and I don't think he thinks of himself as your son anymore. He doesn't need you."

"Of course he does. I'm his mother. And from what I've heard you're not of any use to him right now, are you? I mean, is it true that you're not capable of giving him a child?"

"Shut up."

"I knew he would have been better off coming to live with me. Then he could have had any girl. One that could have given him the children he wants."

"I can give him children. I'm not infertile. It's just not working right now. Please, just go."

"No. I need to speak to my son. It's a matter of urgency. Where's the meeting being held? I'll meet him there."

"I'm not telling you."

That's when she pushes me against the wall with a hard grip on my shoulders."

"Tell me!"

"He doesn't want to see you. He hates you. I'm not telling you anything."

She knees my stomach, hard, causing pain to spread through it. Pain much like the pain I felt during the miscarriage. Tears fill my eyes, but I don't let them fall.

"See, you're weak. He deserves someone strong. Someone who's beautiful. Someone who can give him children without having a miscarriage. Someone who can give him children when he wants them. Unlike you." She punches my stomach and the pain just gets worse.

"Hey! Leave my daughter alone!" I hear my mum shout from the door. She storms over and punches Evelyn in the face, causing her to drop me to my knees. I hunch over with my hand on my belly, crying in pain, just as Evelyn runs out of the apartment.

Mum rushes over to me and kneels next to me, her arm around my shoulders. The pain gets worse and I cry out. When it subsides my mum helps me to stand and she starts walking with me out of the apartment.

"We should get you to the infirmary." She tells me, a worried look in her eyes.

"I-it feels like the m-miscarriage." I cry, and she speeds up.

"Are you pregnant?" She asks in a hurry.

"No. I took a test this morning."

"It could have been a false negative."

I'm shocked for a second but I can't do anything because the pain just keeps getting worse, causing me to cry out again. Thankfully no one is here to see me in this state.

When we get to the infirmary Hana is the first person to see us and she rushes over just as I collapse to my knees.

"What happened?" Hana asks.

"Someone was in the apartment and they punched her in the stomach."

"And kneed me in the stomach." Mum looks shocked when I say this.

"Is she pregnant?"

"I don't know." Mum says and they help me to a room, gently placing me on the bed. Then Hana sets up an ultrasound machine.

I'm just lying there, panicking.

Tobias' POV:

I am in the meeting, listening to what Jack has to say when my phone starts vibrating in my jean pocket. I take it out and see that it is Zeke calling, I told him to call me if he sees anything on the cameras. That means Tris is in trouble.

"Jack, I need to take this call. Sorry."

"Of course." He knows Tris and I are trying for a baby so he understands.

I press the answer button and place the phone against my ear.

"You should probably get back to Dauntless dude."

"Why? What's going on? Is Tris okay?"

"Doesn't look like it. I saw her and her mum walking towards the infirmary and she was crying. It looked like she was in a lot of pain, like a lot a lot of pain. She screamed a couple of times. And she was holding her belly. Just get back here."

"Okay. Okay. I'm coming." I'm really panicking now. I end the call and run out of the room before anyone can say anything. I jump in my car and speed back to Dauntless. Not caring about anything else, but Tris. My Tris.

Wait. Holding her belly? Screamed? Pain? Crying?

No. What if it's another miscarriage? It could have been a false negative. She could be pregnant.

She's in pain. And I'm not there for her.

As soon as I have parked the car I speed towards the infirmary, not caring about the people watching me. Just about Tris.

Only about Tris.

Tris' POV:

The pain is horrible. But I try to remain still as Hana does the ultrasound. Still panicking. She looks at me and by the look she is giving me I know something's going on. Something's wrong.

"What's happening?" I cry.

My mum is sitting next to me on the bed, holding my hand, but her grip gets tighter after I ask that.

"You're pregnant. You have been for about twenty-four weeks."

"But, that's impossible. The tests all said negative. I'm not showing. I haven't been getting many of the symptoms. I've still been having periods…" then I remember that I have just been punched and kneed in the stomach, where my baby is, and the amount of pain I am in. "Is the baby okay? I'm not having a m-miscarriage am I? The baby is alive, right?"

"The baby has been growing more towards your back than your front, which is why you haven't been showing. But the baby is alive. But the heart beat is slower than it's meant to be, probably because of what happened. And…"

"And what? Please tell me my baby is okay."

"Tris, you're in labour."

"No. It's too early. I can't be in labour. I'm not in labour."

"Tris, you are in labour."

Straight after she says that a sharp strip of pain rushes through my stomach and I cry out, squeezing my mum's hand, tears streaming down my face.

"I can't have this baby now." I cry when the pain has subsided a little bit, but the pain is still there. And I start sobbing. Hana wipes my belly and my mum pulls me into a hug, and I just sob into her shoulder.

"There's something I can give you to slow down the labour considerably. It will mean you won't give birth for at least a couple of weeks, but it can last up to twelve weeks with the right dosage for the right stage of the pregnancy. But you'll have to stay in here the whole time. And you'll be in pain for weeks because you'll still get contractions, it will just slow the opening of the cervix. Do you want me to give it to you? I can also give you something to help the baby get better after what happened today? Or you can give birth today; we have an excellent NICU. We'll do whatever we can to help your baby." Hana says.

"I can't have this baby now. I can't. I can't lose another baby. I'm not going to lose another baby."

Right then Tobias bursts through the door looking terrified. He rushes over to me and sits on the other side of the bed, taking my other hand in his.

"What's going on? Are you okay?" He asks, brushing a strand of loose hair behind my ear.

"I'll give you three some time whilst I go and get the medicine for you." Hana says before leaving the room.

"What medicine? What's happening?"

"Tobias, Tris is in labour." Mum says, knowing I don't want to speak right now.

He looks beyond shocked.

"W-what? But she can't be. She's n-not pregnant."

"She's twenty-four weeks pregnant."

"B-but it's too early for her to be in labour."

"I know. Uh, your mum came around when Tris was alone in the apartment. She punched and kneed Tris in the belly. I don't know what else she did but I got there before she could do anything else. That's what sent Tris into labour. The baby's heart beat is slower than it should be as well, due to what Evelyn did."

Tobias looks beyond angry at this point. Angry at what his mother has done. But he doesn't have much time to dwell on it because another contraction spreads through my belly and I cry out. Squeezing both of their hands as more and more tears leave my eyes. Tobias gently pulls me into his arms and rubs my back, kissing the top of my head.

"What medicine is Hana getting?" I can sense how worried he is by the tone of his voice.

"Medicine to help slow down the labour by up to twelve weeks, but Tris will have to stay here, and she'll get contractions the whole time it will just slow the opening of the cervix. She's also getting medicine to help the baby get better after what Evelyn did. It was either that or Tris give birth today and the baby stay in the NICU for god knows how long. Tris chose the first option."

I feel him nod.

"Is she going to get pain medication as well? I can't stand to see her in pain for weeks on end."

"Neither can I. But I know that with the specific medicines she's going to be given she can't have pain medication otherwise the medicine to slow down labour is defective and she'll give birth within the next couple of days at most."

Hana comes back with the medication soon after that. One of them is given to me through an IV drip in my left hand. The other through an IV drip in my belly. She also puts a EFM on my belly which is held there by a strap that goes around my torso, it's attached to a machine that measures the baby's heart beat and other things.

When she's done she tells us she has to go and fill out some forms and that she'll check on me every hour before leaving the room.

"I'm going to pack a bag for you, and leave you two on your own for a little while. I'll be back around dinner time with something to eat for the both of you, though. Okay?" Mum says.

We nod and she places a kiss on my forehead before leaving the room.

I look at Tobias with more tears in my eyes and find him looking at my belly with a worried look in his eyes.

I place my hand on my belly instinctively and he looks at me in the eyes. I can tell by the look in his eyes that he thinks it's his fault.

"I'm sorry." He says as a tear leaks out of his eye.

"It's not your fault. You couldn't have known that your mother would come looking for you. We didn't know about the baby."

"But I should have been there to protect you. You were sick, and I promised you that I would be there in sickness and health. And I wasn't. And now our baby could be hurt and you're going to be in pain for weeks. All because of me."

"It's not your fault. I love you."

"I love you, too." He kisses me on the lips for the first time since he arrived. "And our baby, too." He says as he places his free hand over mine.

Another contraction races through my belly but this time I don't scream, I just groan and cry into his shirt as he holds me, clutching his shirt hard.

"I really don't like seeing you in pain." He tells me when it's over. "Especially not for long periods of time."

"I have to, for the baby. We can't lose another baby."

"I know." It's silent for a few minutes before I ask him the question I've been meaning to ask since he got here.

"How did you know I was here? And weren't you supposed to be in the meeting until one?"

"Yeah, I asked Zeke to call me if anything happens. He called me saying he saw you and your mum heading to the infirmary and he said you looked like you were in a lot of pain, and you were crying, and you had a hand on your belly. I was so scared I just ran out of the room and drove here as fast as I could."

His phone vibrates and he looks at it. "Speak of the devil. Do you mind if I answer, he sounded really worried earlier?"

"Go ahead."

Zeke's POV:

It's lunch time now and as I walk to the cafeteria all I can think about is Tris and what the hell is going on. Is she okay? Why is she in so much pain?

When I sit at the table we usually sit at I ignore everyone already there and take out my phone. Calling Tobias to see what is going on. He answers after a little while and I can tell he's been crying by the tone of his voice and how rough it is.

"Hello."

"Is Tris okay? Are you okay? What's going on?" Everyone at the table shuts up and stares at me, shocked.

"She's okay, kinda."

"What does that mean? What's happening?"

I hear whispering but then he answers me.

"Tris is twenty-four weeks pregnant."

"W-what? But she's so small."

"I know. We didn't know until this morning."

"Congrats dude."

"Zeke…"

Crap. That's when I realise that Tris was in a lot of pain.

"Crap. Is she okay? What's happening? Why was she in pain?"

"She's in labour."

"What? Isn't it a bit too early? What happened?"

"She was punched and kneed in the stomach." He sounds beyond angry. I would be too if someone did that to Shauna. However, I am also angry that someone hurt Tris. "And yes, it is too early. But Hana gave her some medicine to slow down the labour for up to twelve weeks. Though, Tris has to stay in the hospital and she'll be getting contractions the whole time. It just slows down the opening of the cervix. Uh, she's also getting medicine to help the baby's heartbeat and to help him or her get better after what happened."

"Who hurt her?" I ask, angry.

"That doesn't matter to you. You don't know the person."

"Of course it matters, someone hurt Tris when she's pregnant. We all remember the last time that happened." Everyone's eyes bulge open in shock.

"Yeah, we do. Just, don't worry about it okay. Right now my main priority is Tris and the baby. The person that did this will be punished, don't worry. Especially if anything goes wrong. Just, please stop mentioning last time." His voice hitches and I know he's crying again. I also hear Tris crying in the background. This must be so hard for them.

"Okay. I'm sorry. Do you guys need anything? We can all come over to see you, bring you some food."

"No, we're fine, we just want to spend some time alone, together, right now. Maybe tomorrow." He sounds so scared.

"Okay." Then he hangs up and I put my phone on the table.

"What's going on?"

"Is Tris okay?

"She's pregnant?"

"What happened?

"Is the baby okay?"

So many questions are asked but I don't know who by.

"Yeah, she's twenty-four weeks pregnant. They found out this morning after someone attacked her and her mum took her to the infirmary. She's in labour though and the baby's heartbeat is slow, I think. She's being given medication to slow down the labour and help the baby get better. They want some alone time right now. We can see them tomorrow, maybe. But none of us can mention what happened last time."

Everyone looks sad and there's really only one reason for that.

The baby might not make it. It's too early, and even if the medication lasts a while it won't last until she is forty weeks along, or far along enough for the baby to be healthy. So the baby will most likely still be born too early. And because Tris was hurt the baby might need longer to get healthy and grow properly.

I just hope everything turns out okay for them, because they've been through too much. They don't deserve to lose another baby.

**Hey Ravens. I am sorry for the wait. But I hope you enjoyed the long chapter. **

**Will the baby be okay? Will Tobias do anything to Evelyn? What will he do if he does? Will Tris be okay? How long is the medication going to last?**

**I will update again when I can. **

**Please review!**


	32. Christina's feelings

Reality

Chapter 32: Christina's feelings

Tobias' POV:

Tris just fell asleep, our hands still on her belly. I can't believe Evelyn had the cheek to come round here and hurt my wife. The woman I love and vowed to protect until the day I die. She's hurt our child as well.

I still think it's my fault. I promised I'd protect her, and be with her in sickness and in health. She was sick. I wasn't there for her. I should have been there for her. Then maybe Evelyn wouldn't have hurt her.

But, I am going to make her pay for what she's done. I don't know how yet but I will make her pay.

My phone rings and I see that Jack is calling me. I press the answer button and place the phone against my ear.

"Hello." I say, trying to sound neutral.

"Hey, what's wrong with Tris? Is she okay? We finished the meeting when you ran out, we can continue when you two are ready. But we're all worried about her. What's going on?"

"Uh, she's pregnant. Twenty-four weeks. We didn't know."

"Congratulations. Is everything okay?"

"Someone kneed and punched her in the belly and now she's in labour. But our friend, who's a nurse and midwife gave her some medicine to slow down the labour by up to twelve weeks and to help the baby get better because their heartbeat was slow due to what happened. We're going to have to stay in the hospital until she gives birth."

"Oh, I hope everything works out for you. Do you know the gender yet? I heard you can find out at twenty weeks."

"No, we don't know yet. We're just trying to make sure everything is okay at the moment."

"Of course. Do you know who hurt her? If you do I can arrest them and keep them in one of my cells until you know what you want to do with them. I mean, I know you well enough to know that if someone hurts the people you care about you want them punished."

"We do, but you don't have to do that. I'll think of something."

"Look, Tobias. What if this person knows that Tris is in the infirmary? What if they come and do something worse? Wouldn't it be better for them to be locked away so that nothing more happens to your wife and child?"

"Okay. You can put her in a cell. But it will be hard for you to get her. You'll probably need to take a bunch of Dauntless with you."

"Why? Who is she? Where is she?"

"She's the leader of the Factionless. She's in the Factionless headquarters. And her name is Evelyn Johnson."

"So, she's your mother?"

"Yep. Look, I have to go. Thanks for offering to imprison her. I'll send some Dauntless over to Candor in the morning and then you can go. I suggest you take your best officers who know how to use a gun. She probably has the Factionless ready to protect her."

"Okay. I hope everything works out. Bye, Tobias. I'll call you again when we have her in a cell."

"Thanks. Bye."

I put my phone on the bedside cabinet and just look at Tris.

Though that moment is disrupted too by a knock on the door.

"Come in." I say, though I wish I didn't.

Christina comes in with a sad smile on her face.

"What are you doing here?" I growl.

"Look, Tobias. I'm sorry okay. I heard what happened and I wanted to come and make sure she was okay. I'm not here to have a go or anything. I promise. I would really like to talk to her, though. On my own."

"Can't you see she's sleeping?"

"I'm not." Tris says and I look at her. She has tears in her eyes as she looks at Christina.

"Tris, I'm not here to have a go. I promise. I'm here to say sorry. And I want to speak to you, alone."

Tris looks at me and nods. Telling me that she's okay to be left alone with Christina.

"Okay. I have somewhere I need to go quick anyway. But I swear to God, Christina, if I come back and you have upset her I will…"

"I know."

I stand up, grab my phone, place a kiss on Tris' forehead and leave the room.

Going to find Zeke, Uriah and Will to see if they would like to grab some more men and head to Candor tomorrow.

Tris' POV:

Christina hesitantly sits in the chair next to my bed and she looks at me, smiling sadly.

"I'm sorry." We say at the same time.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Tris. I was a bitch. I should have understood what you were going through. I should have been a better friend. And I certainly shouldn't have kept Myra and Abbigail away from you."

"It's okay. I should have been a better friend too. And I shouldn't have expected you to understand."

"I understand now."

I look at her, trying to understand what she meant.

"What do you mean?"

"I understand how you felt. How you probably still feel. I have understood for a while now."

"Again, what do you mean?"

"Shortly after what happened and we were no longer friends, I had a miscarriage. I didn't know I was pregnant. But I started getting pains and there was a lot of blood. So I went to the infirmary. It was night time so everyone was at home. And the nurse who found me did an ultrasound and told me that my baby had died. I stayed in there over night to wait for the baby to come away, then I was sent home that afternoon. I never told anyone because I was such a bitch to you when you had yours and I finally understood what you were going through. All I've thought about the last year was the baby and how sorry I was. I kept meaning to come and say sorry. I kept meaning to talk to you. But you all looked so happy without me. And I was a coward. So when I found out about what's going on now, I overheard Zeke talking about it, I came here because I wanted to say sorry. And I want to be here for you. I'm so sorry, Tris." She's crying, and so am I.

"I'm sorry, Christina. You didn't deserve to lose your baby too."

"No, you're the one that didn't deserve to lose your baby, and you don't deserve what is happening now. I deserved it. I was such a bitch to you, it had to happen so that I could understand what had happened to you."

"You didn't deserve it, Chris. No one deserves to lose their child. But, you should probably tell Will."

"No, I can't. He's so happy with that other girl. I can't ruin it."

"Chris, he's not happy. Even Paige knows it. He's never stopped loving you. He just didn't think you'd ever come back for him. And he wanted to find someone else to fill the void and so that he might have a chance at being happy. But, he still deserves to know that you were pregnant, with his child, and that you had a miscarriage. It was his child after all."

"He still loves me?"

"Yeah. Do you still love him?"

"Yeah. I still love all of you. I just thought all of you hated me."

"I never hated you. None of us did. We just thought you hated us."

"Do you think the others, and yourself, would be my friends again?"

"I would be. But I don't know about the others. You might have to prove to them that you'll never act that way again. And tell them what happened."

"I can't tell all of them. Will, yeah. But not all of them."

"We can all help you. If you tell them. We can help you get through it…"

I get cut off by a contraction spreading through my abdomen. I take her hand and I squeeze it as I groan.

"Christina, we can help you get through the pain."

"Okay. I'll tell them. But after we've helped you get through this. I'll tell Will first, though. Like tomorrow. Maybe."

"Good."

We stay there, catching up, for a while. Well, until Tobias comes back. Then she leaves. And I'm okay, for now, knowing that I have my old best friend back.

**Hey, how are you all?**

**I will update again when I can.**

**Please review.**


	33. Telling Will

Reality

Chapter 33: Telling Will

Christina's POV:

I walk up to his apartment, Will's I mean. Tris told me where it is. I know I have to do this. I know I have to tell him about our child. He has every right to know.

But I'm scared.

I'm scared he'll hate me. I'm scared he doesn't love me anymore. I scared of a lot of things.

I hesitantly knock on his door. Tris told me the hours he works so I know he should be home by now.

Soon the door opens and when he sees me he looks beyond shocked.

"Christina? What are you doing here?"

"I was just wondering if we could talk, alone. There's something I need to tell you."

"Sure, uh, come in."

He steps to the side to let me in and I enter, looking around the living room as he closes the door.

"Uh, take a seat. Do you want a drink or anything?" He asks kindly.

"No, I'm fine." I say as I sit down. He continues standing, looking at me, still shocked.

"So, what do you want to tell me?"

"A few things. But you might want to sit down." He nods and sits next to me, facing me, curious. "First of all, I'm sorry, for everything I put everyone through. I was a bitch, and I didn't understand anything at the time, and I just wanted my best friend back. I know I shouldn't have said any of the things I did, it was wrong of me, I should have been a better friend, and girlfriend. I'm sorry for breaking up with you too, I'm sorry for hurting you and everyone else. I just hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me. Because now I understand what Tris was feeling, and I've already spoken to her but I know you have to know as well since it involves you…"

"Christina, are you okay?" He asks, and that's when I realise I'm crying.

"No."

"What happened? What made you understand what Tris was feeling?"

"When we broke up and everything else happened I was pregnant. But I didn't know. One night I started getting really bad pains and started bleeding and I went to the infirmary. There they told me that I was pregnant, but the baby died. I'm so sorry. I haven't stopped thinking about it since that moment. And I knew I should have told you, you had every right to know. But I was scared you'd hate me…"

He cuts me off with a kiss. I can tell he's crying too because his tears make my cheeks wetter than they already are.

"I could never hate you, Christina. I never stopped loving you."

"Then why are you dating someone else?"

"Because I thought you would never come back to me. I wanted a chance at being happy but I never truly was. You're the only person I was ever truly happy with. You're the only person I ever saw a real future with. And Paige and I broke up last night. So I was dating someone else, but I'm not anymore. I would like to be dating you again though. If you want me?"

"Of course I want you. I haven't stopped thinking about you since we broke up, and since we lost the baby. I'm sorry about the baby. And that I didn't tell you sooner. I wanted to."

"Christina, it's fine. At least I know now. And I can help you get through it. But I promise you that one day we will have a baby. Maybe even multiple babies."

"I would like that."

"I would like that, too. I love you, Christina."

"I love you, too, Will."

And this time I kiss him, passionately. And this is when I realise how much I have missed him, and the kisses we shared.

"I missed you so much." I tell him.

"I missed you too." He kisses me again and when he pulls back he says something I would least expect him to say. "Marry me?"

"Okay."

He smiles brightly and so do I.

"Wait here." He gets up and runs to his room excitedly. He reappears a few minutes later with a ring in his hand. He gets down on one knee in front of me and asks me again. "Christina, will you marry me?"

"Yes." And I kiss him, happy for the first time since we broke up.

He slides the most beautiful ring I have ever seen on my finger.

"When did you get this?" I ask.

"A few days before you broke up with me. I was going to ask on our date night but obviously that didn't turn out too well. But I kept it, just in case."

"I'm sorry, for everything."

"You don't have to be sorry. That's in the past now. This is the present and it is the only time that matters, and the future."

I kiss him, both of us smiling.

After that we both just spend the rest of the afternoon talking, and laughing, about various things. And I have a great time.

**Hey, just thought you could do with a short update to tide you over for just over a week whilst I do my exams. But I promise you, after a week tomorrow I will start, and will have time to, update more often. **

**I will update again when I can. **

**Please review!**


	34. Gender

Reality

Chapter 34: Gender

The next day I wake up to Tobias shaking my shoulders gently. I see that Hana and my mum are in here as well.

"Hey." I whisper, not really in the mood to speak that much.

"I've decided I'm going to do a daily ultrasound to make sure the baby is okay physically. You can also find out the gender, if you want." Hana says.

I look at Tobias and he smiles at me, nodding gently. I look back at Hana and nod.

She lifts up my top and puts some gel on my stomach, then places the wand-like-thing over it and moves it around, being careful not to knock the monitors already on my belly.

Tobias and my mum are holding my hands as we look at the screen, at our baby. Tears fill my eyes as I look at my child, the tears of both joy and sadness.

Hana moves the wand around so she can find out the gender for us.

"Looks like you're going to be having a little girl." She tells us and more tears fill my eyes.

I look at Tobias and see that he is both smiling and crying as well. So is my mum.

I'm going to have a daughter.

"She looks fine, physically. And her heartbeat is picking up, it's still slow though. But I'm sure she'll be just fine. I mean she has you two for parents. Would you like a picture?" I nod in response. She prints one out and puts it on the bedside table before turning off the machine and wiping the gel off my belly with a paper towel.

I pull my top back down, I am wearing some jogging bottoms and one of Tobias' tops now.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Hana asks me.

"Toast, please. With some orange juice."

"Okay, I'll be back in a bit."

She leaves just as another contraction hits me, I groan as I squeeze Tobias' and my mum's hands.

"Tris, breathe, okay. It will be better if you breathe through them." Mum tells me.

"It hurts." I cry.

"I know. Believe me, I know. And it's only going to get worse. But it will be easier if you breathe through them, like this." She shows me how to breathe through the contractions and I copy her until I get the hang of it.

But then I sink into my bed and just start sobbing. Tobias wraps his arms around me, trying to comfort me.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. I promise. I know it's hard, and I wish more than anything that I could take this pain away from you, but we're going to have a daughter. Think about that. Think about our baby girl."

"What if she doesn't make it?"

"She will. She's strong, just like her parents. She'll be fine, I promise. I will do whatever I can to make sure she's fine. So will Hana and your mum. She's going to be okay." He kisses my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

That is when Hana walks in with a plate of toast and a glass of orange juice. She puts them on the table at the end of my bed and pushes it over to me, so that it hangs over my legs. Tobias moves off the bed and so does mum and Hana pushes the table a bit closer to me.

"Do you guys need anything else?" She asks.

"No, thank you, Hana." Tobias replies.

"Okay. I'll be back in to check on you in an hour."

She leaves again and I start eating.

Tobias' phone bleeps and he looks at it.

"I have to go to Candor to deal with Evelyn. Natalie, can you look after Tris until I get back?"

"Of course. Throw in some punches for me as well."

"I will. See you later, my love." He kisses me on the lips.

"See you later." I reply before he leaves. He told us that some Dauntless and Candor are arresting her for us, and taking her to a holding cell in Candor until we decide what to do with her. I just hope he's going to be okay when he sees her.

…

Tobias' POV:

I pull up outside Candor headquarters and Zeke, Uriah, Will and Jack are waiting for me. I get out of the car and walk over to them.

"How's Tris?" Zeke asks.

"In pain. Scared. She's been crying a lot. So have I. But we'll get through it. Now, where is she?"

They lead me to her cell and the closer we get to her the angrier I get.

We get to the cell and my fists clench as Jack opens the door for me. I see Evelyn sitting on the bed against the far wall with her knees pulled into her chest and a bruise on her cheek.

"Tobias, how nice of you to come. Are you here to get me out of here?" She asks as she stands.

I rush over to her and push her against a wall.

"After what you've done do you really think I'm here to rescue you?"

"I haven't done anything Tobias, I just wanted to talk to you and your wife was being unreasonable."

"So you kneed and punched her in the stomach?"

"She told me you hated me. I knew that wasn't true, I mean I'm your mother. You can't hate me. However, you can hate her, she's just a temporary thing, I'm permanent."

"If you were permanent you wouldn't have left me with Marcus. And you know what, I don't just hate you, I despise you. You've hurt my wife and child, and I can't stand you."

"Child? What child?"

"Tris is pregnant. We just didn't know about the baby. She's twenty-four weeks along and you've sent her into labour."

"Tobias…"

"My name is Four! I hate you! And I swear to God, if there is anything wrong with my wife or daughter because of what you did, I will kill you! If I lose either one of them, I will kill you! You hear me!"

She nods and I punch her, making her fall to the floor.

"I'll be back once my daughter is born to decide on a punishment for you. I just wanted to tell you what you've done and how much I hate you. And you're not my mother. You lost that title when you left me with that abusive monster. I hope you rot in hell."

Then I leave, not looking back at the woman I once loved. The woman I once called my mother.

When I get in my car I just sob. Thinking about my wife and child. My little girl.

Someone gets in the car and I look to see that Zeke is now occupying the seat next to me.

"You know, I've never seen you cry this much before and I really don't like it." He tells me.

"Well, my daughter might not make it."

"She will. She has you and Tris for parents. You two are the strongest people I know. She's going to make it."

"You don't know that Zeke. The medicine that Hana gave Tris means she's going to be in labour for up to twelve weeks. Not definitely twelve weeks. If she's not in labour for those twelve weeks, the baby is going to be born incredibly early."

"Just have faith that she'll be okay. Then she will be. I know Tris probably doesn't want anyone around her right now, other than you, mum and her mum anyway. So I'll tell the others that we'll give you some time. Just keep us posted."

"Will do. Thanks, Zeke. For being a good friend."

"You're welcome. You should probably get back to your wife."

I nod. He gets out the car and I drive back to Dauntless. Hoping everything is going to be okay.

**Hey ravens, my exams are over now, thank god. So I will be able to update more often. **

**I will update again asap. **

**Please review!**


	35. She's born

Reality

Chapter 35: She's born

I wake up to water running down my legs and a contraction that is more painful than any other I have felt in these past few weeks. I cry out, grabbing hold of Tobias' hand and squeezing it harder than I have done before, causing him to wake up too. He moves so he is sitting on the side of my bed, next to me, he rubs my back since I am laying on my left side. Tears stream out of my eyes as I cry out in pain, my spare hand resting on my belly which still shows no sign of a bump even though I am now thirty weeks pregnant.

When the contraction is over I hear Tobias gasp and I look at him in the dim room, scared.

"What?" I ask.

"Someone's cut the tube that was giving you the medicine to slow down labour." In the dim light I see a tear fall down his cheek and the sad look he is giving me. "And the one to help her get better." He adds right before I am struck with another contraction that is more painful than the last and the need to push.

I scream, trying not to push, and Hana rushes into the room, turning on the light, looking at us worried. Then she sees the cut tubes and her eyes widen. She pushes a button on the wall next to the door in a hurry.

"We need nurses in here! Now!" She practically shouts into the device. "Get an incubator ready in the NICU!"

She then rushes over to the machine next to the bed that shows the baby's heartbeat.

"Tris, I need to see how dilated you are, okay?"

I just nod and roll onto my back, breathing heavily through the tears, still holding Tobias' hand.

"I want my mum." I cry.

"I just texted her okay, she's going to be here soon." Tobias tells me. I look at him as Hana checks how far along I am. He looks so scared. I am too. I can tell by the look in his eyes that he is blaming himself for this.

"Tris, on your last contraction did you feel like you needed to push?" Hana asks.

I just nod as my mum rushes into the room looking scared. She runs over to me and sits next to me on the bed, taking my free hand in hers just as about five nurses run in. One of them holds a black towel open in her arms.

"Okay, Tris, I need this to be quick okay. On your next contraction I need you to push really hard for me." It is then that I know that my baby isn't okay. I start sobbing just as my next contraction hits, I scream as I push. Squeezing the hands of Tobias and my mum as hard as I can. "That was good, I can see the head, I need the same thing again on your next contraction, okay." She tells me as I cry.

I push again and again.

But when the pain stops I hear nothing. I open my eyes and watch as Hana cuts the cord and rushes my tiny unmoving baby girl over to the nurse with the blanket. I watch as that nurse wraps my baby up in the towel and rushes her out of the room, followed by the four other nurses.

"Is my baby okay?" I ask as I sob, my throat sore from crying and screaming.

Hana doesn't answer as she injects my belly with something which soon makes me bleed.

"What was that?" Tobias asks.

"Something to dissolve the placenta, it's the less painful way of delivering it."

"Is our baby okay?" I ask again. She looks at me with sad eyes. Sad eyes which could either mean no, or that she doesn't know.

"I'm going to go and get you a pad, you two can help her get dressed, make sure she eats something and stays hydrated." Hana says before leaving the room. She comes back a few minutes later with some sanitary towels in her hands, she puts them on the table closest to the door and leaves again. In a hurry.

I start sobbing harder and my mum takes me in her arms, holding me, stroking my hair, kissing the top of my head.

"Come on, let's go and get you cleaned up." She whispers gently as she undoes the straps from around my sore belly.

Her and Tobias help my sore body out of the bed and they lead me to the en-suite bathroom. My mum runs be a bath as Tobias helps me keep standing, his arms round my waist as I cry into his shirt.

They help me take my gown off and into the warm bath. Tobias kneels next to it, a sad/scared look in his tear-filled eyes. My mum leaves the room to sort me out some clothes and I lean against Tobias' shoulder, still crying but no longer sobbing. We don't say anything; we both just cry as he washes me gently.

My mum comes in with a pile of clothes and a sanitary towel in her arms. She leaves them on the side and then leaves the room again, to give us some time.

When I'm clean Tobias helps me out of the bath. He helps me dry off and get dressed. He helps me back to my bed which I am guessing my mum and a nurse changed since it now has clean bedding on it. But my mum isn't here. We both climb into the bed, on our sides, facing each other, holding each other.

Hoping that our daughter is going to be okay.

…

Zeke's POV:

I am on my way to Evelyn's cell to give her some porridge for breakfast.

My phone vibrates in my jean pocket and I look to see that it is my mum calling. I press the answer button and press the phone against my ear, continuing to move as I speak to her.

"Hi, mum. Is everything okay?"

"No. Someone cut the tubes that were giving Tris the medicine to slow down labour and help the baby. She just gave birth but the baby isn't doing well at the moment. I know Tobias said he would deal with Evelyn when the baby is born but I don't know when he's going to feel up to it. So you're going to have to hold her for a while longer."

I have never felt as angry as I am right now, well, except from when I found out Tris was sent into labour by Evelyn.

"Okay, just make sure you do everything you can to make sure their baby is okay. They don't deserve to lose another child."

"I will do everything in my power to keep their baby alive. I promise."

"Speak to you later, mum. I love you."

"Love you, too."

It is then that I turn the corner to the corridor Evelyn's cell is on and find her door open and the two guards outside on the floor with blood leaking out of them. I drop the porridge and run over to the cell to find it empty. I kneel down next to the guards and check for a pulse in both of them, to find none. They're dead.

And Evelyn is gone.

Then I remember what my mum said about someone cutting Tris' medicine wire things.

Was it Evelyn?

It wouldn't surprise me.

I take out my phone and call my mum back as I run out of Candor Headquarters and to my car. She picks up straight away.

"Son, what is it?"

"Evelyn's gone. I don't know how she escaped the cell but the guards are dead and the cell is empty. I need you to check the cameras and see if it was her that cut Tris' medicine tubes. I'm coming back to Dauntless to see if I can find where she is currently so we can get her. But I have a feeling she is the one that did it. No one else would have, unless it was one of her followers."

"Okay, I'll check."

"Thanks. How's the baby?"

"Can't tell you that until I've told her parents."

"Oh, right. See you soon. Call me as soon as you have found out who did it."

"I will."

I hang up and drive to Dauntless as fast as I can.

But right now I just hope my friends' baby is going to be okay.

**Hiya, I am so sorry for the wait but I have been super busy with exams, and work experience, and hospital appointments and whatnot that I just haven't had much time. I have also been feeling like crap recently, and have been diagnosed with Fibromyalgia as well as the Scoliosis. **

**But I promise I will update as often as I can. It is now my summer holidays so I have time to update more frequently. **

**I will update again when I can. **

**Please review!**


	36. Please be okay

Reality

Chapter 36: Please be okay

I wake up a few hours after I gave birth to my daughter still in pain and with my cheeks red and sore from all the crying. That doesn't stop the new tears that start to fall down my cheeks. Tobias is sleeping in his chair next to my bed, holding my hand, and my mum is nowhere to be seen.

I squeeze his hand, wanting him to wake up so that he can hold me.

"What? Are you okay?" He asks, worried, as he moves so he is sitting on the bed, facing me. His cheeks are also red from crying, his eyes bloodshot, too.

"I just… want you to hold me." He nod and positions himself so he is lying next to me, with his arms wrapped around me in a gentle embrace. "Has Hana come with any news yet?"

"Not that I know of." He says sadly.

We lay there, silent, for a while. Mum comes with food and drink for us and she sits in the chair she occupied every other time she has been here.

I try and eat the hamburger she bought for me. And I manage to get through half of it before I can't stomach any more due to the amount of worry that courses through my veins. I drink some orange juice too.

Another few hours roll by where we are just… silent. Hoping and praying that our baby is okay (mum hoping that her grandchild is okay). Tobias holds me and my mum holds my hand. I cry. They try and be strong for me, but I can tell that they want to cry too.

Then Hana enters the room and my mum squeezes my hand, hoping it will reassure me considering the look on Hana's face isn't that hopeful.

"How is she?" Tobias asks.

"She's alive. But her lungs and heart aren't fully developed so she needs help breathing. She's small, she only weighs a pound. So we are giving her some nutrients to help boost her growth. We…"

"What?" I ask. My throat sore still. Tears are still flowing from my eyes.

"We almost lost her a few times, and she… she flat lined for a few seconds. But we brought her back… She has a broken arm from the impact of what Evelyn did. It should be okay though, we have it in a cast and it should only take eight weeks to heal at the most. She has a slight infection but we are giving her some medicine for it. We just have to keep monitoring her, and making sure she is okay. Though, just because she seems okay now it doesn't mean she will be. These next few weeks are crucial."

"When can we see her?" I ask, crying even more now than I was.

"Tomorrow. You need your rest and we still need to run a few tests to make sure other parts of her body are working okay. I just thought I'd come and give you an update. I know what it's like to worry about your children. I still do to this day. Do you need anything at all?"

The three of us shake our heads.

"I know it's hard. But have faith. She's strong, just like her parents. I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure she is okay… There's also something else I should probably tell you… Evelyn's escaped."

"What?" Tobias demands, angry.

"She's gone. I called Zeke to tell him what happened and that he'd need to keep an eye on Evelyn for a little longer whilst you guys stay together, then he went to check on her but she was gone, and she'd killed the two guards standing outside her door. Zeke called me and told me she had gone and I checked the cameras to see whether it was her that cut the wires or not… And it was her. I don't know where she is now though."

Tobias tenses and I can tell how angry he is by the look in his eyes. Mum's angry too and so am I.

"Zeke and some Dauntless, and Candor, have gone to find her. They're searching the whole city and they're going to bring her straight here when they find her. Just thought I'd let you know. I have to go but if you need anything just press your call button and I will come as soon as I can."

She leaves the room and I just start sobbing. Hoping that Evelyn is found so that she can finally get what she deserves. And praying that my daughter will be okay.

**Hiya. I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the wait but I have been super busy and haven't been feeling that good recently. **

**I am sorry to say that I will be getting rid of two of my fanfics that need updating (Escape to Love and Real Love) because I have major writers' block on those stories and am not feeling it any more. I also want to get started on some other fanfics and will have a lot more time to do so if I got rid of a couple. I am going to start on some Harry Potter ones soon because I have a load of ideas that I need to get down onto paper, metaphorically speaking anyway. But don't worry, I will continue with this story and Love Goes On. I will consider putting the other two back up if I get over my writers' block and think of something to write for them, but for now I have nothing. I am going to put a poll up soon to see what Harry Potter fanfic you want me to start on first and I will get started on it as soon as I have enough votes on it. **

**Thank you for reading. I will update soon, I promise. **

**Please review, and vote on the poll when it is up.**


	37. Seeing her

Reality

Chapter 37: Seeing her

I wake up the next day feeling tired and sore. But I also feel slightly excited to see my daughter for the first time. Though that excitement doesn't surpass the worry I feel throughout my body.

I turn my head and see Tobias sleeping in his chair, his hand is in mine. I am more comfortable now that I am wearing some black fabric shorts and a baggy, grey sweatshirt and that I am no longer feeling the pain of contractions. My stomach is still sore though.

Tobias stirs in his sleep and opens his eyes. When he sees that I am awake he smiles sadly at me.

"How are you feeling?" He asks, worried.

"Tired and sore. But I'll be okay. Did Hana say when today we can see our daughter?"

"No. I can go and ask her though, if you want me too."

It is then that the door opens and Hana walks in.

"Good, you're both up. How are you feeling Tris?"

"Tired and sore. But I'll be okay. When are we allowed to see our daughter?"

"That's why I was coming in actually. Do you feel like you'll be able to walk to her room or do you want me to get you a wheelchair?"

"I'll walk."

"Okay. Tobias, you might need to help her though. Come on then."

Tobias and Hana help me out of the bed and Tobias has one hand in mine and the other arm around my waist, to support me, as we follow her out of the room and down the hall, five doors away, where our daughter is. She opens the door and enters, holding the door open for us.

When we enter we find her incubator in the centre of the dark room. There are lights on her though so we can see her. We walk over to her and find her tiny body in the centre of the incubator, resting on some kind of pillow-like thing. She wears only a diaper and a pink hat, but you can see some of Tobias' brown hair sticking out of it. there is a cannula in her small nose giving her oxygen. There are needles in one arm giving her nutrients and medicine. There is a cast on the other. Her eyes are closed as she sleeps. The only things that indicate that she is alive is the small rises of her chest as she breathes and the monitor attached to her chest that measures her heart beat.

My eyes fill with tears as I look at her. My daughter. Our daughter.

I don't take my eyes off her as Hana gets me a chair and Tobias helps me sit down next to the incubator, so I can still see her.

"How is she?" Tobias asks, I can tell by the choke in his voice that he is also crying.

"She's okay. Still the same as she was yesterday, but that's good. She'll get better, I'm sure of it. We haven't gotten the results of all the extra tests we ran yet, but I will let you know when we do. Now, I'm going to leave you three alone. Unfortunately, you aren't going to be able to touch her until her infection has gone, but she's a fighter, like her parents, so I'm hoping that will be soon. The medicine usually works rather fast on babies that were born with an infection at this stage of the pregnancy. If you need anything get a nurse to come get me, a nurse will be coming in soon to see if you want anything to eat, and she will do that at lunch as well, you will have to go back to your room just before dinner though. I will be coming in to check on her every hour. But spend some time with her alone. Maybe choose a name for her." Then she's gone.

Tobias and I stay silent for a while, just staring at our tiny baby girl.

"What are we going to name her?" He asks.

"What names do you like?"

"I've always liked the name Gabriella for a girl. We could call her Gabby or Ella for short. That is, if you like the name of course."

"I love it. It's perfect."

"Do you want to pick her middle name, or names?"

"Gabriella Hope Natalie Eaton."

"It's perfect. A perfect name for a perfect girl."

…

When we get back to my hospital room that afternoon we find my mum there, waiting for us.

"How long have you been here, mum?" I ask as I sit on the bed.

"Only a few minutes, I knew you'd be back soon. How is she?"

"She's the same as she was yesterday. She's okay. She's tiny, and beautiful. She has Tobias' hair. We don't know who's eyes she has yet though." I answer.

"Have you thought of a name for her yet?"

"Yes. Her name is Gabriella Hope Natalie Eaton. You can call her Gabby or Ella for short, though, if you want." Tobias tells her.

"It's a beautiful name."

"Thanks. Have you heard anything from the people that went to find Evelyn?" He asks her.

"Yes, actually, that's why I'm here."

"Where is she? Is everyone okay?" I ask, worried for the friends that went to find her.

"Well, they found her hiding in a secret warehouse with some Factionless. They went all over the city first though. There was a fight and she fought with Zeke. Just as she was about to kill Zeke, Uriah shot her. She's dead. She can't cause any more problems now. Zeke and everyone else is okay though. A few cuts and bruises, but that is it. We're safe from her now, that is all that matters." She explains and both Tobias and I breathe a sigh of relief. Happy that we can go on, living life happily instead of being worried about her coming and ruining it for us.

We spend the next hour talking about Gabriella. Mum said she'd get everyone to help her decorate the room next to mine and Tobias' for a nursery for her.

"You can come and see her with us, if you want to. Tomorrow." I say.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"She is your granddaughter. Family is allowed in, just not everyone else."

"Okay. I would love to see her." She says.

I yawn and she stands up.

"I should probably let you get some rest. It's been a long day. I will be back at seven thirty, tomorrow. Goodnight, sweetie." She says, kissing my forehead.

"Goodnight, mum. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow. Goodnight, Tobias."

"Goodnight, Natalie."

Then she's gone and I can't keep my eyes open.

**Hello, I am so sorry for the wait, but I had minor writers' block and I've been super busy with college, hospital appointments, being ill, etc. I know I keep promising to update soon, and I mean it, but then people make plans or I feel like crap and just don't feel up to writing. I'm sorry. I promise to update when I can. **

**If you are a Harry Potter fan then I have a fanfiction up that you can read if you wish. It is three chapters in length so far and I will update again when I can. Same as with this story and Love Goes On. **

**Please review!**


	38. Epilogue

Reality

Epilogue

10 years later:

It took two months for Gabriella 'Gabby' to become healthy enough to come home. And now she is a perfectly happy and healthy ten-year-old who loves reading, sports and is a fantastic big sister, and an amazing daughter. She has Tobias' hair and my eyes. She's beautiful. She's perfect. Tobias and I are still the main leaders of Dauntless, and we have gone on to have two more children, we also have another on the way (I am currently seven months' pregnant with our second daughter). Our second oldest, James Andrew Eaton, is seven years old. He has my hair and Tobias' eyes. He is also into reading, though, not as much as Gabriella is, and he loves sports and helping people. Then there's our third child, Oliver 'Olly' Tobias Eaton. He is the spitting image of Tobias, the only physical traits he has from me are his nose and lips. He is four years old and he is kind, selfless, brave and intelligent. They are all great children and I can't wait to meet the new addition, neither can Tobias and the kids.

Will and Christina got married about a year after Gabriella was born and had their first child a year after their wedding. They have two children altogether, but Christina is currently three months pregnant. Their oldest is called Samantha 'Sam' and she is eight years old, their youngest at the moment is called Alexander 'Alex' and he is four years old, he is also Oliver's best friend.

Shauna and Zeke are also married, they got married a few months after Christina and Will did. They have four children; Michael, who is eight and named after Zeke and Uriah's father, the twins (Elizabeth 'Lizzy', and Thomas 'Tom' or 'Tommy'), who are five, and Amy, who is two.

Uriah and Marlene got married two years after Gabriella was born. They have two children now, and twins on the way, Marlene is five months pregnant. Their oldest is called Sophia, she is seven years old and in love with James, they are always together and are more than just best friends. Their other child is called Lisa and she is three years old.

Myra fell in love with a man named Jake a year after Gabriella was born, when Abbigail was nearly two years old. And they got married a year later, a few days after Abbigail's third birthday. They have gone on to have two children of their own. Zak is six years old and Chloe is four years old (as well as in love with Alexander).

We are all happy, and we are all together. We can't wait to see what life throws at us next.

**Hello, I am sorry to say that this is the end of this fanfic. I have writers block and didn't know what else to write so I decided it was a good point to end it with a nice epilogue. Though, I am still going to be updating my last Divergent one, Love Goes On, and I have two Harry Potter fanfics currently up and ready to read which I am updating, Saving the Future and The Secret Love Story, I am also in the process of writing/starting other Harry Potter fanfics so if you are interested keep looking out for them. **

**I do have an original short story available on Kobo for as little as £2.00 in the UK and $2 in the US, I don't know about the price in other countries but it is available in other places. It is called The Party and there is information about it in the bio on my page. **

**I also have a blog now. If you want to check it out then the link in in the bio on my page as well as some basic information about it. I haven't updated the blog in a few days because I have been ill and busy, but I will post something on it soon. Bear in mind it is relatively new so I haven't posted much yet anyway, but there is still a fair bit on there to have a look at.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review!**


End file.
